Children of Slytherin: Book One
by princessangelita
Summary: The union that the new girl at Hogwarts chooses sets her on the path to learn the truth about those who are children of Slytherin: whether his blood runs through their veins, or whether they're bathed in it. Formerly "The Unfathomable Passion 1"
1. Chapter 1

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction:**

***SUMMARY: **A new girl attends Hogwarts during Harry Potter's sixth year. The union she chooses sets her to become an important figure in the war between light and dark. Ultimately, she will learn the simple truths about those who are children of Slytherin: whether his blood flows through their veins, or whether they have been bathed in it.

**_This story was formerly called "The Unfathomable Passion 1". This is the same story, but revised and expanded for your enjoyment._**

***RATING: **Mature for violent and sexual scenes.

***DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything Harry Potter, only any original characters and this storyline.

**Children of Slytherin:**

**Book 1: The Call of the Serpent**

**By **

**Princess Angelita**

_**Chapter 1: **__The New Student_

It was the beginning of a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The students were back in their dormitories, greeting each other without the cheerfulness usually existent after not seeing one another for two months. Everyone now knew that Lord Voldemort had reappeared. The students' usual home routines were now altered by terror, death, and anxiety.

Many wished for the vacation to be over early, to escape the horror invading their homes. Others clung to their parents in their fear and had to be forced onto the Hogwarts Express. Some of the students usually present at Hogwarts hadn't returned at all. Of these, many were kept at home by their terrified families who believed it was safer for their children to stay where they were than go off to school. A few went with their families into hiding. Some would never see Hogwarts or anything else ever again. These were the unfortunate ones who slept an everlasting sleep, the last memory of their final, tortured moments etched onto their poor decomposing faces.

On this particular night, the Sorting Feast had ended; the students and most of the teachers were in their beds. The headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, however, was fully dressed and seated in his office, glancing through a small pile of parchment. Across from him sat a middle-aged man, tall and sickly-looking, with limp, shoulder length dark hair and dull black eyes set in a face that looked much older than the fifty he had actually lived. The man sat slumped in the chair, twitching his thin white fingers nervously in his lap.

They sat for several minutes in silence, the only noise coming from the rustling of the papers Dumbledore held and the creaking of the chair the man sat in as he gave Dumbledore quick, anxious glances, fidgeting all the while. He grew more and more intensely uncomfortable-looking until finally, as if he couldn't take the silence any more, sat up straight and cleared his throat.

"Is all in order then, Albus?" he asked in a dry and raspy voice.

The headmaster looked up, his half-moon spectacles dropping to the end of his nose. "She has received top marks in all her classes since she began her formal education," Dumbledore said quietly. He pushed his glasses further up on his nose with a hand that was blackened and shriveled, like it had been decomposing for years. The sight drew the other man's gaze, making his eyes widen in horror. Dumbledore continued as if he didn't notice.

"It is highly irregular to accept a new student at this point, Deverent," he said, smiling, "but in the circumstances I believe I can make an exception."

"Albus, you must realize . . ." the man named Deverent explained, his tone anxious and fearful, ". . . you must realize that Amarana cannot travel with me. Not during these troubled times."

Dumbledore nodded, his glasses slipping down to the tip of his nose yet again. "I understand, Deverent. And I do understand your concerns about a bit more security for Amarana than what was offered at her previous school. Therefore I will accept her as a student here at Hogwarts." He straightened the pile of parchment and dropped them into a drawer. "Where is Miss Ravinike now?"

"Sitting out in the hallway, Albus," Deverent said a relieved expression on his face. He stood up, legs wobbling unsteadily under his black robes. "Shall I call her in?" Dumbledore nodded his assent, and Deverent opened the office door, hurriedly ushering in a tall, slim, black-hooded figure whose face was completely hidden.

"Please sit, Miss Ravinike," Dumbledore said kindly, motioning towards the chintz armchair in front of his desk. The girl turned to her father, as if she was waiting for his consent.

"I must go now, Amarana," Deverent whispered quickly, patting her on the shoulder. "Take care of yourself, daughter." He nodded to Dumbledore. "Keep her safe."

Dumbledore inclined his head as Deverent took one last look at the girl and limped out the door.

Amarana watched him go in silence before turning to Dumbledore. He waved a hand toward the chair.

"You should sit, my dear. We have a few things to discuss."

She sat down gracefully, keeping her back perfectly upright, crossing her ankles daintily. Reaching up with white, long-fingered hands, she lowered her hood to reveal her face. A sheet of thick, shiny, blue-black hair tumbled down in waves to her waist. Her face was oval-shaped and pale, with prominent cheekbones, a long yet handsome nose, full pink lips, and a pointed chin. Thin, arched black eyebrows framed two overlarge, almond-shaped dark blue eyes that were rimmed with long, thick black lashes.

Dumbledore scrutinized her for a moment before drawing his wand and conjuring up a fat pink teapot, along with two pink cups garishly decorated with huge yellow daffodils.

"Tea, my dear?" he asked, picking up the teapot.

She drew in a long breath before answering. "Please," she said quietly. Her voice was low and pleasing, with a hint of an Italian accent.

"Would you like cream, sugar, or lemon?"

"I will take it black, sir," Amarana answered, watching as Dumbledore poured the amber liquid into the cup.

After handing it to her, Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, straightening his glasses as he did so. "It is quite unfortunate that you could not accompany your father," he began, "but I do believe you will not find Hogwarts an uncomfortable place to reside."

Amarana said nothing in reply, taking a sip of tea, keeping her eyes on Dumbledore's injured arm.

"It is very late in the evening, Miss Ravinike, but we still must decide where you are to sleep." He blinked before continuing. "You must be Sorted into a House . . . there are four, you know . . . and we can go from there." Dumbledore stood up and went to a cupboard, bringing out a very old and very tattered black hat.

Amarana looked at it with interest. "Father told me about the Sorting Hat," she said.

Dumbledore beamed at her. "Yes. It was created by the four Hogwarts founders to sort the students so they wouldn't have to do it themselves. I am sure their time was already considerably encroached upon, and the hat would have made their jobs easier, wouldn't you think?"

She nodded vaguely, still staring at the hat. Dumbledore flicked a speck of dust from the brim before glancing back at the girl.

"I understand you previously attended Rabinia Academy of Magic, as your father did when he was in his schooling years. It is much smaller than Hogwarts, is it not?"

"Yes. The school numbered only about sixty students in all. The girls all slept in the same hall."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. Here at Hogwarts, students of the same gender sleep in the same room as those in their specific year." Amarana said nothing. "This is your sixth school year, correct?" he asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Well then, Miss Ravinike, just sit still and we shall see which House you are in." He leaned over and placed the hat on her head.

"_Slytherin!"_ the hat shouted almost instantaneously.

Amarana looked up at Dumbledore expectantly, but her expression changed from eager to apprehensive when she saw the distinctly disappointed look on his face. It was there only a moment, for when she blinked it was gone and he was smiling broadly.

"Well, I suppose I must call up your Head of House," Dumbledore said cheerfully, replacing the Sorting Hat back into its cupboard. "We must decide whether it would be best to go ahead and place you in the dormitory tonight, or if we should let you stay with Professor McGonagall, our Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House, in her quarters until tomorrow night." He pulled on a velvet string hanging from the ceiling just behind him. "I'll just call in Mr. Filch, our caretaker, and have him fetch Professor Snape," Dumbledore told her.

"Professor Severus Snape is the Slytherin Head of House, sir?" Amarana asked a bit hesitantly.

A flicker of a memory crossed her mind, something her father had said about Death Eaters who lied about their true feelings, keeping their loyalty to Voldemort's cause hidden under a pretense of the Imperius Curse.

"Yes. Professor Snape has been teaching here for sixteen years, and has been the Head of Slytherin House for five . . . ah here is Mr. Filch." A loud knock shook the office door. "Come in, Dumbledore said pleasantly.

Amarana watched as a stocky, grumpy-looking old man entered the room, followed closely by an ugly, dust-colored cat with enormous yellow eyes.

"Mr. Filch," Dumbledore began, "this is Miss Amarana Ravinike, one of our new students. Miss Ravinike, this is Mr. Filch."

"How do you do, Mr. Filch," Amarana asked politely.

Filch looked taken aback at her courteous tone. He stared at her for several long moments before giving her a curt nod in reply.

"Mr. Filch," Dumbledore said, "I wonder if you would be so kind as to fetch Severus for me?"

Filch drew his eyes from Amarana to Dumbledore and nodded. "Right away, Headmaster," he grumbled tersely, turning and stomping out the door.

Dumbledore turned his attention back to Amarana. "As it was a last-minute decision to bring you here, my dear, I don't suppose you have what you'll need for classes?"

Amarana shook her head. "No, sir," she replied, staring down at her hands. "My clothes trunk will arrive tomorrow, but we didn't have time to get books or other supplies. We wouldn't have known what was required, even if we had."

Dumbledore nodded sympathetically. "I will supply you with what you will need until you get your own things," he told her. "Your father left money for your use . . . shall I send for your supplies myself?"

She nodded her assent.

"Good. Tomorrow, you will go over what classes you'll be taking with Professor Snape, and then you can send or bring me a copy of your schedule so I can order the proper supplies. You have your wand with you, I presume?"

Amarana nodded and drew a wand from the front of her robes. "Here, sir."

"May I?" Dumbledore asked, reaching out for the cream-colored wand, intricately carved with rosebuds entwined with honeysuckle vines. She handed it over to him without hesitation. "This is an excellent wand . . . absolutely lovely." He smiled. "Made in Italy, correct? It is one of Taglioni's?"

Amarana nodded sadly. "Yes sir. It was my mother's wand. Ivory and fairy wing, eleven inches, flexible. One of the only wands in the world not made from wood."

Dumbledore nodded and handed the wand back to her. "Yes . . . I knew your mother," he said solemnly. "Evelina Nigellus. She went to Hogwarts and was in Ravenclaw House, as I'm sure you already know. A wonderful woman, and a powerful witch . . . ah, that must be Professor Snape." A tapping came from outside the oak door. "Enter," he said with a smile.

A tall, sallow-faced, dark-haired, dark-eyed man strode into the room, black robes billowing around him like a storm cloud. "You wanted to see me?" Snape asked curtly, ignoring Amarana completely.

"I sent for you, Severus, because you have a new student," Dumbledore said calmly, motioning towards Amarana.

Snape glanced at her briefly before sitting down. "Indeed?" he asked.

"This is Amarana Ravinike," Dumbledore continued. "She will be admitted into the sixth year."

Snape's eyes flickered over Amarana with interest when he heard her name, then he turned to Dumbledore with a slight frown. "I assume she is ready for sixth year classes?" Dumbledore passed over Amarana's school records without comment. Snape looked through them for a few moments, and then handed them back to Dumbledore.

"I assume you will want to test her yourself?" Dumbledore asked, putting the papers away.

"I will," Snape said coldly. "But it is a bit late for that tonight. Where is she to sleep? Those in the dormitories will be asleep by now. I do not think it would be wise to put her there tonight."

Dumbledore nodded. "I thought so too, however, I thought it would be a matter for you to decide as her Head of House. Shall I place her with Minerva for the night?"

Snape's lip curled slightly at the mention of the other teacher's name, but he nodded anyway. "It will have to do." For the first time, Snape addressed Amarana. "Miss Ravinike, you will meet me for testing before breakfast tomorrow morning, where we shall decide what classes you will take. Six o'clock, in my office. Do not be late."

"Of course not, sir," Amarana said respectfully, raising her gaze to meet his.

Their eyes locked.

For a second, Amarana felt as if a jolt of electricity shot through her body. Snape's eyes furrowed for a moment, and then he pulled his eyes from hers and faced Dumbledore, standing as he did so. "If there is nothing else, Albus. I will take my leave."

"No, Severus that will do. Good night," Dumbledore said as his bushy eyebrows twitched in amusement. Snape turned and strode from the room without a backward glance. Amarana watched him go, struggling to understand what had happened. Dumbledore's voice pulled her from her thoughts. "I shall call Professor McGonagall . . ."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: **__Testing_

The next morning at five A.M., Amarana woke up on the floor of Professor McGonagall's sitting room, rolled up in a squashy purple sleeping bag and with the professor standing right over her.

"Did you sleep well, Miss Ravinike?" McGonagall asked kindly.

"Yes, Professor," Amarana answered, a bit groggily. She sat up, yawning, to find her trunk against a wall, the Hogwarts uniform of pleated gray skirt, gray sweater vest, and white collared shirt folded neatly on top. Her black cashmere robes had been washed, pressed, and the Slytherin crest embroidered on the front.

McGonagall, already fully dressed in emerald robes and hat, motioned toward a small door at her left. "You should wash and change clothes now, Miss Ravinike. I'll have tea and toast ready for you to eat before your appointment with Professor Snape, since it's hardly likely he will finish with you before breakfast ends. You mightn't get to eat otherwise, so be as quick as you can. I'll walk you to his office when you're ready."

"Thank you, Professor," Amarana said, standing up gracefully. She gathered up her clothes and went into the bathroom, where she used the toilet, washed her face, cleaned her teeth, and brushed her hair until it shone. After dressing herself, Amarana rolled up her nightgown, took another quick look in the mirror, and went back into the sitting room. She sat on her trunk and pulled on grey cashmere knee socks, as well as a pair of very expensive black Italian dragon leather flats, then joined McGonagall in her office.

McGonagall took in Amarana's careful, neat appearance and gave her a nod of approval, then handed her a napkin containing several pieces of buttered toast and a cup of tea. When Amarana was through eating, Professor McGonagall cleared the scraps with her wand and stood up. "I'll take you to Professor Snape now, Miss Ravinike," she said in a brisk tone as she glanced at her watch. "Its ten minutes 'til six, which will give us plenty of time." She led Amarana out the door and through various corridors, and then down several flights of stairs until they reached the dungeon where Snape's office was located. Amarana examined her surroundings curiously as they walked.

"What time do the students usually wake up, Professor?" she asked.

"They should be up in an hour or so, Miss Ravinike," Professor McGonagall said, with a tight smile. "Breakfast usually begins at seven-thirty, first classes begin at nine. Lunch begins at twelve and ends at one thirty. Afternoon classes begin at one, but every student's schedule is different, some students won't start their afternoon classes until two. Dinner is at six, after all classes have ended."

"I like that arrangement," said Amarana with a smile. "In Rabinia Academy, breakfast was at six and first classes started at seven. The Hogwarts way seems like it gives students more time to eat their meals and get ready for class. It always seemed to me that, in Rabinia, we were always so rushed, never having time for anything except studying. Most students gobbled down their food so quickly I'm surprised none of them choked to death. Mealtimes could have been more pleasant if we had more time to eat in comfort and possibly get to know the other students."

McGonagall nodded. "Yes, mealtimes are always a good time to socialize with your peers," she said wryly. "Here at Hogwarts, we . . . especially Professor Dumbledore . . . believe that society, good food, and plenty of sleep are as essential to a student's learning processes as the learning itself."

"'If the body isn't healthy, the mind will certainly follow suit'," Amarana quoted.

"Dilys Derwent's motto, am I correct?" McGonagall asked, her lips in a tight smile of approval.

"Yes, Professor," Amarana answered. "I find Madam Derwent's life fascinating."

McGonagall looked interested. "May I ask why, Miss Ravinike?"

"I think her approach to healing was novel for her era," Amarana answered, ". . . instead of focusing on diseases and maladies, she preferred to focus on keeping the body continuously healthy. What I found was most interesting was that she considered the mind a muscle to be used and exercised just like the rest of the muscles in the body. Madam Derwent's greatest contribution to the Wizarding world was the idea of keeping one's mind and body healthy at the same time, in order to prevent disease from ever occurring. I also like how she insisted that an unused, ignorant mind should be considered a disease."

"She was, indeed, a fascinating woman," McGonagall replied, ". . . and your interest in her life is commendable. You will know, of course, that Dilys Derwent was also a headmistress of Hogwarts?"

"Oh yes, Professor. She was a very talented woman."

They walked in silence for a few moments more before they came to a stop in front of a dungeon door. "This is Professor Snape's office," said McGonagall. "Go ahead and knock. I must go . . . I have several things to do before classes begin." Her mouth stretched into an encouraging but stern smile. "Good luck, Miss Ravinike."

Amarana watched her walk regally away, and then knocked tentatively at the door.

"Enter," a cold voice said from within.

She opened the door and saw Snape sitting at his desk, a surly look on his face.

"I am glad to see you are on time, Miss Ravinike," he said with a sneer. "It shows you have _some_ brains. We shall soon see, however, just how much brains and talent you really have, how _worthy_ you are to be in my House."

Amarana nodded, trying not to show her irritation at his tone.

"Draw your wand, Miss Ravinike," Snape said coldly, "and we shall see what you can do."

For the next hour, Snape tested Amarana's skill in Transfiguration and Charms, then questioned her long and hard about Herbology, Astronomy, History of Magic, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, and Ancient Runes. Amarana was able to perform all the complicated charms she was set to do, as well as Transfigure Snape's desk into a cow and back, a book into a raccoon and back, and a hedgehog into a pincushion and back. She answered every question correctly, watching with pride and just a touch of spite as Snape's eyebrows widened in an odd combination of surprise, admiration, and glee.

"Well then," he said after a long while, "you have satisfied me, Miss Ravinike, and I must say you have done extraordinarily well for a witch of your age. You will find that you surpass most, if not all of the students in your year, and a good many students in the seventh year as well. Your Charms work and Herbology knowledge are especially excellent." He cleared his throat before continuing. "However, there are two more subjects I wish to test you in, both subjects I consider to be most important. Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Amarana tossed her hair. "I have studied both, sir," she said quietly.

"Very well," Snape said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He gave her an appraising look. "Could you tell me, without referring to a textbook, how one should prepare the Drought of Peace?"

Amarana looked both surprised and amused. "Of course I can, sir."

"You seem surprised I asked," Snape said, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"We . . . we were required to memorize all instructions for completing potions at Rabinia Academy," Amarana answered, still a bit confused.

"I thought so," Snape said, drumming his fingers on his desk. "However, here at Hogwarts, that . . . unfortunately . . . is not required."

Amarana's eyebrows rose delicately, but before she could reply, Snape went on.

"Well?" he asked. "Tell me how to prepare the Drought of Peace!"

Amarana took a breath and recited the detailed instructions. Snape questioned her about many other potions before stopping and rubbing his palms together.

"_Accio Cauldron!_" he shouted suddenly, drawing his wand in a blur of motion. A cauldron swooped across the room and landed in front of him. Snape conjured a small table and stood up, laying the cauldron on it.

"Do you know how to prepare the Drought of Vigor?" he asked. She nodded. "Supplies are in the cabinet," Snape said lazily, sitting back down on his desk and pulling out some parchment and a quill.

Amarana restrained herself from rolling her eyes, and set to work. An hour later, a forest green mist floated above the cauldron, with Snape nodding approval right beside it.

"Very good, Miss Ravinike. Excellent, in fact. You are a very talented Potions-maker. A trait some students might find a bit trying." Snape smirked, and then rubbed his chin as if he was in deep thought.

Amarana's forehead creased slightly. "Sir, may I ask a question?"

"Yes, Miss Ravinike?" Snape asked his tone considerably nicer than before.

"My father did give Professor Dumbledore my O.W.L. results, didn't he, sir?"

Snape frowned and strode over to his desk, jerking a piece of parchment out of a file. "He did," Snape said, and then proceeded to read the parchment. "_'Ordinary Wizarding Level Results. Amarana Evelina Ravinike has achieved . . . Ancient Runes: Outstanding. Arithmancy: Outstanding. Astronomy: Outstanding. Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding. Charms: Outstanding. Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding. Herbology: Outstanding. History of Magic: Outstanding. Potions: Outstanding. Transfiguration: Outstanding.'_" He tossed the parchment onto his desk.

"I like to see what my students can do _myself_, Miss Ravinike," Snape said, his tone frosty.

Amarana's eyes narrowed slightly and she lowered her gaze to hide her annoyance. "Forgive me for questioning you, sir." _"Bloody git,"_ she added silently.

Snape scrutinized her for a moment, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "I will say that you have earned your O.W.L. scores so far. The only subject left I wish to question you about is Defense Against the Dark Arts." He smiled for the first time, but it wasn't so much happy as it was triumphant. "It is the subject _I_ will be teaching this year."

Amarana looked up as Snape began to question her about various Dark creatures and curses, culminating by having her perform several hexes on an enlarged spider, then using Defensive spells to counter some of his own jinxes and hexes. It was fifteen minutes to nine o'clock when he finally sat back down with a serious expression.

"Perhaps you should tell me what you wish to do with your life after you graduate," Snape said finally. "It will give me an idea about what classes you should take this year."

Amarana was stunned for a moment. Nothing of this sort ever happened at Rabinia, the students took what the teachers told them to. "Um," she began, ". . . there are many things I am interested in, Professor, but . . . I am expected to marry, not work."

His eyebrows shot up in irritation. "Are you telling me you have no preference? Nothing you are particularly interested in?"

"Well . . ." she said hesitatingly, ". . . I do enjoy learning more about Healing magic." She bit her lip, thinking hard. "I also enjoy the challenge of Potion-making. And . . ." Amarana turned red, ". . . I translate things."

"Translate things, Miss Ravinike?"

"Yes, I translate texts from runes to English or French or Latin. Or, I translate from English, French, or Latin into runes."

Snape looked skeptical. "That doesn't sound like something a normal sixteen year old girl would find entertaining."

She flushed. "On the contrary, sir, I find it both challenging and an excellent way to take my mind off my problems."

His eyebrow rose sharply. "Hmm." Pulling a sheet of parchment toward him, Snape produced a quill and wrote out a schedule. "This year you will take Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, and Transfiguration," he said, writing quickly. He glanced up at her with a hint of humor that looked ridiculously out of place coming from _him_. "I can add Care of Magical Creatures if you wish."

Amarana wrinkled her nose. "That is not necessary, sir," she said in a voice that clearly stated that she had no wish whatsoever to continue a class she had detested.

Snape held out the finished parchment. "Your schedule, Miss Ravinike," he said, smirking. "I expect nothing but the best grades and finest N.E.W.T. exam scores from you."

Amarana nodded and took the paper from him, accidentally brushing her fingers against his. The spark of electricity she had felt before jolted through her again. She drew in her breath with the force and shock of it, and then noticed that Snape was gripping her fingers tightly. She looked at him blankly, wondering if he had felt the same thing. He wore a look of surprise, confusion, and something else . . . something she couldn't place. Snape let go of her fingers quickly.

"I . . . I will take the liberty of sending your things to the Slytherin dormitory. I will also ask Miss Pansy Parkinson, a prefect in your year, to show you around the castle." His voice was slow and dry, as if he needed to clear his throat.

Amarana nodded weakly.

"Here is a bag Dumbledore procured for your use until your things arrive," Snape continued, handing her a black messenger bag. "There are quills, ink, and parchment inside. You may use the school's books until yours come."

"Thank you," Amarana said quietly, still staring at him in confusion.

Snape, still staring at her with eyebrows furrowed, waved her away. "Well, go on! You don't want to be late for your first class, do you?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: **__Classes Begin_

Amarana had to have a teacher show her where her Ancient Runes class was located, since none of the students she asked seemed to want to help her at all. She hurried up several flights of stairs and through three corridors to room 517, where the N.E.W.T. Ancient Runes class was being held. After straightening her robes and hair, Amarana entered the classroom to find twelve other students already there and seated, all talking animatedly except for a bushy haired girl sitting at the front of the class reading the textbook. When they saw Amarana, the students immediately became silent, staring at her with a mixture of curiosity and hostility. Amarana tossed her hair, raising her chin in defiance.

"Who are you?" a tall, thin, blonde haired, pimply faced boy with the Slytherin crest asked, making a face at her that reminded her of a gargoyle.

"I am Amarana Ravinike," Amarana said, her tone cold. Several of the girls in the class began whispering excitedly.

"I've never seen you before," the boy said.

"Obviously, you wouldn't have seen me before because I'm _new_," Amarana retorted.

"New? Where did you go before Hogwarts?" a girl with long, curly red hair and the Hufflepuff crest asked, looking Amarana up and down disdainfully.

Amarana's nostrils flared with anger. "Rabinia Academy of Magic, in Italy," she said frostily. "And you needn't stare at me in that fashion, if you know what is good for you."

The girl sniffed loudly and turned away.

"Rabinia? I've heard of that school," said the bushy-haired girl from the front of the class, turning and lying her book down on her desk. She wore a Gryffindor patch on her robes. "It was in _An Appraisal of Magical Learning Institutions in Europe_. It's a very private establishment, isn't it? You have to pass all sorts of exams just to enroll." Amarana nodded in assent, smirking at the awed whispers of the students around her.

"Good morning, class!" a female voice said from the doorway. A tall, thin, sallow-faced witch with untidy gray curls and magenta robes entered the room, carrying a bag full of parchment. "Take your seats, please." She noticed Amarana. "I don't remember _you_ from last term."

Amarana handed her the schedule Snape had written out. The teacher studied it for a moment through a golden manacle, then handed it back. "Take a seat next to Miss Granger," she said, pointing toward an empty chair next to the bushy-haired girl. "I am Professor Alten. Class, this is Miss Amarana Ravinike."

For the next hour and a half, Amarana sat in boredom as Professor Alten gave the lesson. She was very irritated to learn that Snape hadn't been joking. She was far ahead of anyone in the class. Everything Alten was teaching, Amarana had already learned back in her third year at Rabinia. She was also very irritated with her seat mate. Granger bounced up and down in her seat in a way that reminded Amarana of what a rabid rabbit would look like, any time the teacher asked a question. The rest of the class didn't seem to be any better.

The red-haired girl, Roberta Manning, acted very conceited about the fact that _she_ had always attended Hogwarts, and not to "some obscure school, goodness knew where, with goodness knew what kind of people." She snubbed Amarana every chance she got, rolling her eyes and letting out little sniffs whenever the teacher called on Amarana to answer a question. Another Hufflepuff, Theodore Prewitt, gave Manning little nods of approval whenever she sniffed, and began a conversation with his seat mate. _"Ravinike_," _"rich_,_"_ and_ "pureblood"_ were the only words she heard. None of these words would have bothered her but for the fact that Prewitt was saying them derisively.

She looked down at her half-hearted attempt to take notes and scowled. Glancing to her right, Amarana saw Douglas McConnell, the Slytherin boy, staring at her. All through the class he watched her, his mouth slightly open, showing yellow, crooked teeth and looking as if he was about to drool all over himself. The others either completely ignored her or stared at her in awe as if she was some sort of expensive artwork on display. She was feeling thoroughly put out when the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

Amarana pulled out her schedule to find she had another class before lunch . . . Charms. As she was leaving the Ancient Runes classroom, McConnell bumped into her, making her drop her bag.

"Excuse me, sorry," he said sheepishly, with a huge grin on his face that made her realize he had done it on purpose.

Amarana stared at him with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to retrieve her bag. As he handed it to her, he blushed, and then asked what class she had next.

"Charms," she said frostily, attempting to walk away.

"Oh," he said, his face dropping, hurrying into step beside her. "I have Divination."

Amarana shrugged and quickened her pace. "I have Charms next as well," said Hermione Granger, stepping up beside the two. "I can show you where it is, if you don't know."

Amarana sighed. "I suppose," she said quietly, leaving McConnell behind.

"So . . . um . . . how do you like Hogwarts so far?" Granger asked tentatively.

"It's _different_," Amarana answered in a tone that clearly said she didn't think much of Hogwarts at all.

Granger's nostrils flared, but "Oh," was all she said. They walked on in silence until they reached the Charms classroom. "Well, here we are," Granger said, moving to open the door.

Someone stuck out their arm, blocking her from entering.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Mudblood?" a cold, drawling male voice said.

A tall, handsome blonde-haired boy with a pale face, pointed chin, and dark grey eyes leaned against the door, flanked by two large, stocky boys who looked as if they didn't quite know what was going on.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Granger said irritably, shoving him aside and yanking open the door.

He snickered, and then looked at Amarana. "I haven't seen you before," he said, and then his eyes lit up. "Oh, yeah. Pansy told me about you. You're Amarana Ravinike, aren't you?" His lip curled as he glared at Granger, and then glanced at Amarana. "You're a Ravinike, for God's sake! What the bloody hell are you doing in the company of filth like Granger?"

"I didn't know the way," Amarana explained, one eyebrow raised delicately as she turned to scrutinize Granger, who sniffed loudly. Tossing her bushy head, she flounced into the classroom looking extremely offended.

"You said your name was Malfoy?" Amarana asked, turning her attention back to the blonde boy. "You wouldn't be Mr. Lucius Malfoy's son, would you?"

He smirked and glanced around as if he wanted to make sure everyone was watching. "Yeah. I'm Draconius Malfoy," Draco answered pompously. "You can call me Draco."

Amarana gave him a beautiful smile and held out her hand. "Pleased to meet you, Draco. My father has spoken to me about your family. Your grandfather, Mr. Abraxus Malfoy, was a big investor in my father's company. And your mother is a distant relative of my own mother's, I believe." With a smug grin, Draco took Amarana's hand and brought it to his lips.

"_Draco!"_ a whining voice cried behind them. A short girl with black bobbed hair and black, flashing eyes walked up to them, glaring at Amarana.

"Oh Pansy, guess who this is?" Draco asked, pulling Pansy close to him and kissing her quickly.

Pansy's pale cheeks blushed red and she giggled excitedly. "Who?" she asked in a considerably cheerier tone than before.

"This is Amarana Ravinike. A distant relation and friend of the family."

Pansy's eyes widened. "Oh yes! Professor Snape said I'm supposed to show you around!" She and Amarana shook hands.

"You'd better stick with Amarana, Pansy," Draco said in a mock-angry tone. "She had to walk here with a _Mudblood_!"

"Not _Granger_!" Pansy shrieked. "Oh Amarana, I'm so sorry!"

Amarana shrugged, looking supremely unconcerned.

"A Ravinike shouldn't associate with a Mudblood, Amarana," Draco said, his lip curling with disgust.

"If you don't mind, will you all come in so I can begin class?" a voice said from the doorway. A very short, white-whiskered man stood just inside the classroom, looking at them all with a mixture of annoyance and amusement. He squinted at Amarana. "You must be Miss Ravinike," he said kindly. "I'm Professor Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw House and teacher of Charms! Professor Snape tells me you are quite advanced at Charm work. I can't wait to see what you can do!"

Amarana gave him a smile, which Flitwick returned before coming out and herding them into the classroom. When they had all taken their seats, Flitwick introduced Amarana to the class. Being much larger than Ancient Runes, the whispers were significantly louder when her family name was mentioned.

"Quiet down, quiet down," Flitwick said cheerily.

Pansy steered Amarana to a section of seats where four other Slytherin girls sat. Amarana was introduced to small, slender, brown haired, brown eyed Ramile Slaherly . . . beautiful, plump, blonde haired, hazel eyed Genevive Marron . . . Delilah Greene, who was tall and willowy with chocolate-brown eyes and curly dark brown hair that seemed to be everywhere at once . . . and Jasmine Corpus-Addelston, a short Black girl with long, curled, black and chocolate brown braids and flashing black eyes with a statuesque figure most women would kill for. Amarana noticed many boys in the class glancing over at Jasmine with hungry looks that she ignored completely . . . her nose in the air, a small smirk on her shiny, glossed lips.

Halfway through the class, as Granger began bouncing in her seat in response to a question from Flitwick, Pansy nudged Amarana and pointed at the girl. "That Mudblood Granger, ooh, I _hate _her!" she said vindictively. "She's friends with that Potter boy and the blood traitor Weasley."

"Potter?" Amarana asked curiously. "Harry Potter?"

Pansy nodded. "Yeah. Harry Potter. I'm-so-great-because-I-survived-a-curse Potter. That's him there."

Amarana looked where Pansy was pointing, towards a tall boy with messy dark hair and brilliant green eyes. _"Handsome,"_ she thought, _"but much too thin for a _boy_."_ At that moment, Potter looked over at her, meeting her gaze with a suspicious stare. The second their eyes met, Amarana felt a strange haze fill her vision . . . then there was a spark of movement. A clear picture of an emerald-green snake striking out at Potter, clamping strong jaws around his neck, feeling the warm, coppery blood fill her mouth . . . Amarana started and blinked hard as the scene faded. She glanced around, her body trembling, but no one else seemed to notice her discomfiture.

Obviously, Pansy hadn't noticed a thing. The girl smirked at Amarana, still continuing her one-sided conversation. "But you may as well know he's not a great wizard _at all_. Not even _decently _talented. Draco says the Dark Lord's power was taken away when he tried to kill him only because his filthy Mudblood mother died for him. Sort of like a protection spell, I guess. Draco won't explain it all, and it's not something I've ever heard of before. But it's definitely not because Potter has any special powers."

"How did Draco come up with that idea?" Amarana asked, immediately interested in any new theory of magic. She shook off her odd feelings and turned her full attention to Pansy.

Pansy's expression became extremely smug. "I can't tell you. It's a _secret_."

"A secret?" Amarana asked, confused. "I can see how such a thing would be possible, but if Draco's theory's true, that would mean . . ."

"No, that's not what I meant," Pansy whispered, looking a bit annoyed. "It's not Draco's _theory_, it's _true_, told to him by . . . well, I can't tell you who by . . . gossip, you know, travels around so quickly, and if the Dark Lo . . . I mean, this specific person found out that Draco told _me_ . . . well . . ." Her voice trailed off, her skin blushed furiously red, and she looked down at her bag.

Amarana smiled knowingly. "Mr. Malfoy is in Azkaban for being a Death Eater. I'm sure he told Draco many things before he was taken."

Pansy frowned. "Don't bring that up! It upsets Draco!" She eyed her boyfriend with a simpering look.

Amarana held in a chuckle. "Sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

"You'll find that many of us Slytherins have a personal interest in the doings of the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters," Pansy said, her eyes still on Draco.

"I figured that," Amarana answered a little coldly, "since most previous Slytherins _are_ Death Eaters. It seems to be a requirement for a Slytherin, like those who graduate from Durmstrang seem to be required to know every curse and hex known to Wizard-kind."

Pansy mumbled something under her breath and turned her attention back to Professor Flitwick. Amarana's eyebrow rose.

"_Did she just say 'but current Slytherins are Death Eaters, too?" _She shook her head. _"No, it couldn't be." _Amarana's gaze followed Pansy's over to where Draco sat and shook her head again. _"No."_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: **__Defense Against the Dark Arts_

Amarana ate lunch with her new friends, finding herself hugely entertained and very content. The food was excellent, much better than Rabinia, but what she loved the most was the constant flow of people and gossip that had been absent from her previous school. In no time at all, the Slytherin girls had her up-to-date on every bit of gossip about every well-known student in the castle. She learned who was going out with whom, who was considered a "slut" and who was considered "hot" and therefore dateable. Most importantly, according to the Slytherins, she learned who _hated_ whom. The names that came up the most were Granger, Potter, and Weasley.

"Ginny Weasley is _such_ a slut, it's no wonder, I mean . . . look at her mum. Couldn't keep her legs closed, now she's got more kids than she can afford," Delilah told her with a giggle. "It's really sad, I mean . . . _really_. If I was Weasley, I'd be trying to set my hooks in the richest guy here and keep him hooked. She's got to marry well if she ever wants to be worth anything. It wouldn't be hard, she isn't ugly. Not beautiful, but not ugly."

"Humph," Pansy snorted, rolling her eyes. "Not so _anything_ but _very ugly_. If I put a long red wig and witch's robes on any of her brothers and started calling him Ginny, do you really think anyone would notice the difference? They're all freckled, ginger-haired, and flat-chested, too." She glanced down at her own full breasts with a smile. "Ginevra Weasley is an ugly, red-headed _tart_ and that's all there is to it."

"She's a blood traitor," Draco put in bluntly. "Who would want to degrade themselves by sticking it up Miss Fire Crotch besides the half-bloods or Muggle-borns that have already done it anyway, like Corner or Thomas? Remember back in her fourth year when she went to the Yule Ball with Longbottom? That was just disgusting. Even if she was the centerfold in _Naughty Witches_ she still wouldn't be hot enough for _any_ real wizard with _any_ proper pride to even get a sport fuck from her."

These comments brought loud guffaws from every boy within hearing distance, while the girls tittered and glanced over at the redheaded girl at the Gryffindor table. Only Pansy looked positively disgusted and pushed her plate away.

"Great. Thanks, Draco, you ruined my appetite."

Draco shrugged and smirked at the other boys. "Anyway, if you want to talk about someone, tell her about Potter."

The girls pounced on this subject and soon Amarana was privy to everything Potter and his friends had done at school, from sneaking a dragon into Hogwarts during his first year to his messy breakup with Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker last year.

"That's . . . interesting," Amarana said after Jasmine related everything Chang had said about Potter in the girl's privy one day last year for the fourth time. By then, she was glad it was time for class again.

All the Slytherins walked to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class together, whispering snide comments about and giving haughty glares to people they saw along the way. Amarana was aware of the appraising looks Draco kept giving her when Pansy wasn't paying attention, and wasn't surprised when he hurried Pansy along to catch up to her.

"So where did you go before Hogwarts?" Draco asked Amarana conversationally.

"Rabinia Academy," Amarana answered smugly.

"Rabinia . . . damn. That's a really good school. Very private," Draco said, smirking. "You have to be pure-blood to get into Rabinia, of course. And your family has to be able to _afford_ it, if you know what I mean. _Very_ prestigious."

"All true, Draco," Amarana said, nodding in amusement. "So why didn't you apply? Or did you, and couldn't pass the entrance exams?"

Draco turned a bright shade of red. "Well . . . Mother didn't want me going so far away to school . . . I was accepted at Durmstrang, Father's friends with the headmaster, you see, but Mother had such a fit that Father didn't even _mention_ Rabinia for fear of upsetting her."

Pansy and Amarana shared amused smiles, hidden behind their long sleeves.

"Here's our classroom," Draco said, still a mottled red color. He held the door open for Pansy and Amarana, and then hurried to pull their chairs out for them as well. The students already seated gave him surprised, shocked looks, and even Pansy seemed amazed . . . yet pleased as well. Draco's face darkened under the scrutiny, and he glowered as he took the vacant seat between the two girls.

A few moments later, Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Potter came in, followed by several other Gryffindors. Granger hurried to her seat, but Potter and Weasley stared hard at Amarana before taking their own seats. Amarana stared straight back at them with a little smirk of amusement, until the two boys moved out of her line of vision. She heard Draco snicker, and gave him a sly sideways smile before taking the opportunity to study the classroom . . . which wasn't easy.

The room was lit only by the light of hundreds of flickering candles. The only decorations were gloomy pictures of people being tortured by various hexes or Unforgivable curses. Amarana found the picture of Inferi surrounding a witch and reducing her to a lump of bloody flesh particularly disgusting.

"That may bloody well be the grossest thing I have ever seen," she commented.

Draco and Pansy followed her line of vision to the picture and made faces of disgust.

"You know, it wouldn't be _so_ bad if it was Granger getting mauled," Draco said, loud enough for the Gryffindors to hear.

Potter and Weasley glared over at the blonde, looking murderous. Pansy and Amarana giggled into their hands as the other Slytherins turned to watch.

"I mean, come on, the only thing a Mudblood is good for is testing curses and stuff, right?" Draco continued, his gaze resting on the Gryffindor trio. "Hey Granger, I want to see if this hex I found really does make your bones grow too long for your body. Want to help me out?"

Eyes narrowed in anger, Weasley made a move as if to get up but Granger held him back.

"Come to think of it, Weasel, blood traitors are just as bad. Why don't you be my test subject? I'm sure we can find some common free time this year. Oh wait . . ." Draco tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe I should pay you. You could buy your mum a dress that actually covers her fat arse!"

Before Weasley could do or say anything, Snape strode into the room with a triumphant smirk on his face and slammed the door behind him. Amarana ignored him in hopes of avoiding the odd feeling she had whenever they met. She studied some of the pictures on the walls instead and was snapped into attention only by the mention of her name.

"I'm sure most of you have noticed we have a new student in sixth-year classes," Snape said, his cold voice thawing a little as he looked at Amarana. "Miss Amarana Ravinike comes to us from Rabinia Academy of Magic, a very prestigious, very advanced school in Italy. _Why_ she has changed schools so late into her education isn't anyone's business but her family's, mine, and the headmasters so . . ."

He glared around the room, sneering as he looked at Granger. "So, it will not be necessary for any of you to bother her with your questions. Especially since . . ." Snape glared at Granger again, his lip curling with distaste. "Especially since after testing Miss Ravinike myself, I have been able to see how abysmally far behind the_ rest_ of you are in your studies."

Snape cleared his throat and went on about how horrible the others did on their O.W.L.'s, and then began to talk about the Dark Arts. Amarana let out a tiny sigh and let her mind wander, vaguely hearing Snape answer a question about Inferi from a Miss Patil. She quite clearly heard him ask what the advantage of a nonverbal spell was, though. As she watched Granger bouncing up and down in her chair, Amarana decided to answer out of pure spite. She raised her hand and Snape called on her immediately.

"The advantage is quite obvious, Professor," Amarana said, smirking at Granger. "Without knowing what magic you are about to perform, your foe won't know how to counter it until you make your move . . . and by then it is usually too late."

Snape gave Granger a triumphant smile. "Correct, Miss Ravinike. Five points to Slytherin." He turned to pace the room, telling the class that not all wizards could perform nonverbal spells, and other benefits to being able to perform one.

He turned around to see Granger's hand back in the air. "What _is_ it, Miss Granger?" Snape asked coldly.

"Sir . . . um . . . don't nonverbal spells only give you a _slight_ advantage?" Granger asked hesitatingly. "If your opponent is an accomplished Ligilimens, wouldn't he or she be able to tell what spell you were going to do anyway?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "That might be true in some cases, Granger; however, _most _wizards who have the concentration and ability to perform a nonverbal spell _usually_ are smart enough to have learned Occlumency to keep that from happening!" His nostrils flared in irritation.

"Now, if Miss Granger has finished interrupting this class, you will divide into pairs. One partner will try to hex the other with a nonverbal spell. The other will try to repel the hex, also nonverbally. Do so now."

As the class rose, Snape turned to Granger, who was approaching a plump, scared-looking boy named Neville Longbottom.

"Miss Granger," he whispered venomously, "you will pair Miss Ravinike."

Draco and Pansy both looked ecstatic about this arrangement. Potter and Weasley exchanged worried glances before glaring at Snape.

"Show her why a Pureblood's better than a filthy Muggle," Pansy whispered in Amarana's ear as she stepped forward to pair Draco.

Amarana smirked and drew her wand. "Just watch _this_."

Granger walked slowly over to Amarana, who gave her a cold smile. Snape lingered to watch as the two girls raised their wands.

Amarana flicked her wand upward. Draco, Pansy, and the other Slytherins burst into laughter as Hermione flew backwards onto the floor, her wand flying uselessly out of her hands in a flash of light as she skidded along until her back hit a wall. She sat up slowly, her pale face turning an ugly, mottled red.

"Twenty points to Slytherin," Snape said, giving Amarana a pleased smile, the first genuine smile most of the other students had ever seen on Snape's face.

"That wasn't fair!" Potter called out. "You already said Ravinike was ahead of everyone in this class!"

Snape turned malevolently to Potter. "Ten points from Gryffindor, I think," he spat. Potter glared at Snape, but didn't reply. "You know Potter," Snape said thoughtfully, "why don't _you_ pair Miss Ravinike. It will be interesting to see _The Chosen One_ at work."

Potter's lips tightened into a thin line as he approached Amarana.

"On the count of three," Snape said, smirking. "One . . . two . . ._ three_."

"_Expelliarmus!" _Amarana thought.

"_Protego!"_ Potter yelled aloud, blocking her spell.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Amarana thought the moment his Shield showed signs of weakening, and watched with satisfaction as Potter's body seized up and he fell, face forward onto the floor.

"I thought I made myself clear, Potter," Snape said, staring down at the frozen body. The Slytherins were laughing so hard his next words were almost inaudible. "We are practicing _nonverbal_ spells. Ten points from Gryffindor. Now get up out of that ridiculous pose and begin again."

Snape nodded at Amarana, and she flicked her wand at Potter. _"Finite!"_

Potter raised himself slowly, glaring first at Snape, then Amarana. His face was a bright red, turning his scar an ugly shade of purple. He mumbled something under his breath that made Granger's hands fly to her mouth and Weasley stare with his mouth open. Several other Gryffindors glanced over at Snape with terrified expressions.

"What was that, Potter?" Snape asked, his tone murderous as he looked from one horrified face to another.

The green-eyed young man looked straight at Snape, his scar pulsing with anger. "I said your lesson was bloody ridiculous. Dumbledore was right to keep you in Potions."

Everyone in the room gasped. Several Slytherins including Draco and Amarana glared at Potter, but for the most part everyone was staring in shock.

Snape's face turned an ugly, mottled pink. "Fifty more points from Gryffindor," he said in a very low voice, "and detention in my office, every Saturday this month at six in the evening. You can also be very sure that both the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall will hear of this, Potter. Class dismissed."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_ _Potions_

During the next class, Amarana found it incredibly amusing that once they heard the story of what happened in Defense Against the Dark Arts, most people considered her and Granger to be rivals for the role of smartest student in the year. She found herself subjected to looks of anger from Gryffindors, awe from Hufflepuffs, wonderment from Ravenclaws, and delight from other Slytherins. Draco took every opportunity to re-enact Potter's falling down to anyone who cared to listen, even to the point of having five points taken from Slytherin for "disturbing students in the hallway", as McGonagall put it.

Amarana's last class was Potions, which had only a dozen other people in it, including Draco and Genevive as well as Potter, Weasley, and Granger. The only other two Slytherins in the class were Blaise Zabini, a very handsome Black boy Amarana had met at lunch, and a skinny, sickly looking boy named Theodore Nott who looked like he spent more time in the library than anywhere near the sun. The new Potions master was a fat, walrus-looking man named Slughorn who greeted everyone, then said a few extra words to Blaise and Potter. He began to talk to Potter about something Amarana didn't care about, so she and Genevive amused themselves watching Draco re-create the look of shock Potter had on his face as he fell.

Amarana didn't even notice as Slughorn waddled to the front of the room and begin to talk about the four cauldrons he had on display. She doodled on a spare bit of parchment until she heard Granger's voice say clearly . . .

"It's Veritaserum, Professor."

"She looks like a really ugly rabbit, doesn't she?" Genevive whispered maliciously into Amarana's ear. "If I didn't know she was a Mudblood, I'd swear her teeth were the result of some kind of childhood spell damage. Maybe an overabundance of Skele-Gro or something."

Amarana snickered. "I would have thought someone Transfigured her into a beaver, changed her back, and figured they would just leave the teeth."

Genevive burst into a fit of giggles, covering her mouth with the sleeve of her robes. Amarana glanced toward Slughorn, who was beaming at Granger as he motioned towards the next cauldron. She grinned and raised her hand before he even asked the question she knew was coming.

"Yes?" Slughorn asked, pointing at Amarana.

"That's Polyjuice Potion, sir," Amarana said. "And I can tell you what the other two are as well."

Granger glared at her.

"Excellent!" Slughorn said happily, his huge stomach jiggling around in circles. "Go on then, my dear!"

"That one," Amarana said, pointing to the cauldron closest to the Gryffindor table "is Amortentia. It is the most powerful love potion in the world. The steam rises in spirals particular only to this potion, and it is one of the few potions that are a mother-of-pearl color. Effects from Amortentia can last up to six months, if the potion was prepared correctly. The antidote is extremely hard to make, and takes six months to simmer, so most people simply wait for the effects of the Amortentia to wear off."

Granger couldn't seem to restrain herself. "It's also distinguishable by its smell, Professor," she said without raising her hand. "It smells different to every person, depending on that person's favorite scents."

Slughorn nodded at her, not seeming to mind. "What is your name, my dear?" he asked her kindly.

"Hermione Granger, sir," she answered.

"Stupid little Mudblood," Genevive snapped.

Draco leaned over to Nott and the two began to laugh. Slughorn paid them no attention, turning instead to Amarana. "And what is your name, my dear?"

"Amarana Ravinike," Amarana answered with a smile, tossing her blue-black hair over her shoulder.

Slughorn's eyes widened. "You are the daughter of Deverent Ravinike?" he asked, his tone awed.

Amarana nodded.

"I thought you were attending Rabinia," Slughorn said, mopping his sweaty brow with a handkerchief.

"I was, sir, but it was decided to send me to Hogwarts this year," Amarana replied.

A curious look of fear and insight crossed Slughorn's face. "Yes . . . yes . . . a good choice," he said finally. "How is your father these days, my dear? I hear he is ill."

Amarana's eyes flashed. "He has been ill for some time now, sir," she said coldly.

"Yes, yes, well . . . Were you not on the Hogwarts Express, Miss Ravinike? I had a little party . . ." Slughorn was cut off by Granger clearing her throat loudly. "Yes, well . . . this isn't the time to discuss . . ." He wiped his brow again, and then motioned towards the last cauldron. "And this potion, Miss Ravinike? You said you know what it is?"

"Felix Felicis," Amarana said her tone still cold. "Liquid luck." At this, the classes' full attention was on Slughorn, who began explaining what the potion could do.

Still angry over being reminded about her father, Amarana began doodling on her parchment again, using strokes so rough she ripped the paper. She didn't look up again until Slughorn set them the task of making the Drought of Living Death, with the promise of a tiny bottle of Felix Felicis as a reward to the best potion. With a long sigh, Amarana got to work, not even bothering to open the book Slughorn gave her, as she knew the potion by heart. She grew bored halfway through making it, stirring the potion in a rather annoyed fashion. When it turned pink, way before anyone else's, Amarana raised her hand.

"I'm finished," she told Slughorn as he waddled up to her.

"The clear winner!" he announced, as his eyebrows rose in incredulity. "And with twenty minutes remaining!" He handed her the Felix Felicis.

The other Slytherins clapped and cheered as Slughorn added fifty points to Slytherin, while the rest of the class glowered. Amarana took the potion and stuffed it into her bag while Slughorn told the rest of the class to continue, as the second-place winner would receive twenty-five points.

As soon as his back was turned, Draco leaned over to Amarana. "Could you . . . divert the walrus for a few minutes?" he asked.

"Why?" Amarana asked curiously.

"I want to nick some Polyjuice," Draco answered, a bit hesitantly.

Amarana shrugged, then smiled and walked up to Slughorn's desk. "Professor," she asked with a beautiful, appealing smile, ". . . I want to be sure . . . under what circumstances is it illegal to take Felix Felicis?"

Slughorn's eyes lit up and he clasped his hands over his massive belly. "Yes, yes . . . of course my dear. To begin with, you can't take it during Quidditch games or during your participation in any other sporting event. You cannot take it during tests, either at school or at the Ministry or at any other legal establishment . . . not that _you'd_ need it then, eh?"

He grinned up at her and she smiled back, turning her body to ensure she was standing in such a way as to hide his view of the Slytherin table. "Most likely not, Professor, I just don't want to forget anything!"

"Very few students have your ability, Miss Ravinike . . . is it that you're planning to make this potion for yourself?"

"Maybe one day, sir, but for now . . . I'm just really interested!" She plastered a smile on her face, wondering how much longer she could keep up what she considered a completely stupid conversation as Slughorn began a lengthy monotone about preparing Felix Felicis. To her immense relief, Amarana soon saw Draco get up out of his seat and head towards the supply cabinet.

She watched curiously out of the corner of her eye as he hesitated in front of the cauldron with the Polyjuice Potion on his way back to his seat, his hands full of random items from the cabinet. Draco glanced at a piece of parchment in his hand, his mouth soundlessly reading the words. By watching the movement of his lips, Amarana realized he was reciting ingredients for a potion.

Slughorn was still sitting with hands clasped comfortably over his belly, leaning back a little in his seat, his eyes half-closed as he continued his descriptions of one of his favorite potions.

Draco turned around and took a step back towards the cabinet, acting like he had forgotten something. One hand held the list, while the other, Amarana was sure, was moving inside his robes. He stood right against the cauldron.

Suddenly, Slughorn began to laugh. Startled, Amarana glanced back at the professor, giving him her full attention.

"It was the funniest thing, Miss Ravinike," Professor Slughorn was saying, "I've never had such a perfect day . . . as you will when you take _your _Felix for the first time."

She forced herself to laugh. "That was funny, sir! I hope I have a day like that!"

"Professor?" a male voice asked.

Amarana turned to see Potter standing behind her. Her lip curled in disgust while her eyes traveled to Draco, now seated once more. He smiled and gave her a thumbs-up.

"I'm finished," Potter said quickly, giving Amarana a hard stare when he saw her expression.

Slughorn heaved himself up out of his chair to examine Potter's cauldron while Amarana muttered a quick thank-you and hurried back to her seat. "Did you . . ." she whispered to her friend.

"Yep," Draco said with a grin, motioning towards his bag. "Four vials."

"That much?" Amarana asked, surprised. "That was quick . . . and sneaky." She smiled at him, her eyes full of admiration. "I couldn't have nicked that much so fast."

His gray eyes filled with an intense heat. "So there _is_ something you can't do better than anyone, eh?" he asked, leaning towards her a little. "Is there anything else you think _I _can do better than anyone else?"

She flushed and looked down. "I'm sure there's lots of stuff, Draco."

"Look at the Mudblood's face," Genevive interrupted, saving Amarana from the uncomfortable feeling rising in her chest. "She's not used to getting third place."

The whole Slytherin table turned to look at Granger's sulky expression as Slughorn thumped Potter on the back in congratulations.

"Not as quick as Miss Ravinike, now, but second place is nothing to sneeze at, Mr. Potter," Slughorn insisted with a broad grin. "And here's Miss Granger almost finished. Talent comes out . . . it comes out. I know of another Granger, one who I'm sure must be part of your family . . . he created the potion for . . ."

"N . . . no, Professor," Granger stammered, turning red for a moment before lifting her chin and taking a shaky breath. "That would be impossible, as I'm Muggle-born." She glanced round the room as if daring anyone to laugh.

"Mudblood trash," Genevive whispered audibly.

"Now, now, no need to get snarky, students," Slughorn said, looking anxiously from Genevive to Granger. "I've known numerous Muggle-borns who made very talented witches and wizards . . . for example, Harry," he said, turning quickly to Potter, ". . . I have already told you that your mother was one of the most talented witches I ever knew. One of the best Potions makers I've ever known." He sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head sadly. "She was talented, powerful, and beautiful and sweet in the bargain. Such a shame, such a shame!" He stared up at the ceiling, clearly deep in reverie.

Amarana took a sideways glance towards Potter and nudged Draco. Potter's fists were clenched, and he was looking from Genevive to Slughorn with a murderous look. Draco's eyes narrowed in anger. He waved an arm to get Potter's attention and gave him a rude hand gesture. Potter's teeth clenched as his friends whispered quietly to him, motioning towards the teacher.

"Ah . . ." Slughorn interrupted. "I forgot, twenty-five points to Gryffindor. Class dismissed . . . no, first bring up a sample of your potions, labeled with your name, for grading."

The Slytherins waited until everyone else had taken their samples up before doing so themselves. Granger gave Amarana an angry look as she took her, Weasley's, and Potter's potions up to Slughorn's desk.

"Well, how about some dinner?" Draco asked, glaring back at Granger.

"Sure," Amarana nodded, and as soon as she was done putting her things away, followed him out the door to the Great Hall.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: **__Fitting In_

When Pansy and Draco finally took Amarana to the Slytherin common room later that evening, every Slytherin cheered as she walked in.

"Way to go, Amarana," McConnell said happily, as he hurried to take her bag and offer her a seat, earning him a scowl from Draco.

"Yeah, I bet Potter and the Mudblood won't be holding their heads as high up as usual tomorrow," Ramile's brother, the fourth-year Marcus Slaherly said with a sneer, giving Amarana an appreciative glance.

"It's about time someone got the better of them," Pansy said smugly. "Personally, I'm sick and tired of hearing about how great that Mudblood is at everything, and how _amazing_ Potter is for surviving the Dark Lord's curse. I don't see how anyone can still think he's so great, since he didn't destroy the Dark Lord at all. It's ridiculous to even _mention_ Potter's name in the same breath as the greatest wizard in history."

Many of the others nodded in agreement.

"It's because people are so afraid," Amarana said with a thoughtful expression. "They _know_ that the Dark Lord is the greatest and most powerful wizard ever and it terrifies them. Of course it makes them feel better, if someone as mediocre as Potter could survive _His_ Killing Curse. It makes the Dark Lord's power and accomplishments seem less frightening."

"I get it . . . it would be like Longbottom thinking he could stand up against the Death Eaters just because Potter survived the Dark Lord's curse. 'Well, Potter lived, that must mean I have a chance', right?"

Amarana nodded. "That's how I see it. No one knows _exactly_ how Potter survived." She glanced over at Draco, who seemed to be very interested in his shoes. "In my opinion, it was a fluke. It wasn't Potter at all, I don't think, but something infinitely more powerful."

The others nodded in agreement and after a few minutes of silence, turned away to other tasks.

After spending a few hours more in the common room getting to know the other Slytherins, Amarana pronounced herself tired and ready for bed. The room she was taken to was luxurious and comfortable looking, with six large four poster beds hung with green curtains, six small black leather chairs, a roaring fireplace with the Slytherin crest over the mantle, and their trunks laid neatly at the foot of each bed. Genevive and Ramile, who had come up with Amarana, admired her black silk nightdress, lined with rabbit fur, that she had bought at Gladrags Wizardwear in Paris the year before. Amarana in turn admired _their _nightdresses, which were just as nice as her own.

As they changed and brushed out their hair, the girls began chatting happily about the boys they liked that year. Amarana listened with amusement as Genevive complained about not being able to decide whether she liked Blaise Zabini or Zachary Underwood, who was a Slytherin seventh-year and a prefect. Ramile, sighing, said she really liked Antonin Vaisley, the Chaser on their House Quidditch team. Both girls asked Amarana who she thought was the most handsome, but she shook her head, saying she hadn't been there long enough to judge . . . although Blaise was very sexy! She didn't care to mention she thought Draco was by far the best looking guy she had ever seen. The three girls chatted about classes and boys until the other Slytherin girls came up to bed, then they fell asleep with the cozy fire crackling softly in the corner.

The rest of the week went very well, with Amarana soon impressing her teachers with her proficiency in her classes, showing herself to be well ahead of the rest of her classmates. Snape in particular called on her to demonstrate hexes, curses, and defensive magic to the cheers of the Slytherins and the glowering looks of the rest of the class. She saw Dumbledore only once more, to show him her schedule and ask him to order what she needed, as well as to ask about her father to find out if he had reached his destination.

After that meeting, Amarana found herself caught up in the whirlwind of classes, homework, meals, friends, pranks, and gaiety that was such a vital part of Hogwarts life. She was surprised that after her initial disgust with the school, she was in reality happier than she had ever been. Classes were much harder and more closely monitored at Rabinia, and she had never made friends there, for all the students looked at each other as rivals or potential mates rather than potential chums. There hadn't been any free time allowed at her old school, either, time spent out of class was used only to study.

Throughout the next few months, Amarana was surprised to find she was becoming closer to Draco Malfoy than any of the other Slytherins. Draco lost much of his stand-offish haughtiness around her, and she felt herself become more playful and happy around him. They both carried the same opinion about many things, and felt a sort of mutual fellowship because both bore surnames that were extremely well known, respected, and feared throughout the Wizarding world. Both had parents that were strict and held high opinions of how their children should act and behave, especially for 'pure bloods' of their status. After getting to know each other for only a while, Draco and Amarana felt as if they had known each other for many years.

They talked about their families most of all.

One evening, the two sat in the library by themselves, working on an essay for McGonagall. Amarana, already finished and merely waiting for Draco, perused a book on Healing magic while glancing now and then at her friend. He caught one of those glances and grinned at her.

"What?" Draco demanded before looking back down at his parchment.

"Nothing," she said airily. "Just thinking of who you resemble most."

He snorted and looked up, waggling his eyebrows comically. "Who?"

"Well, I first thought you looked most like your dad," Amarana said, then smiled slyly. "But with all that . . ." she waved her hand at his face ". . . that . . . whatever you just did, I'd say you resembled your cousins most."

"Oh?" His quill hesitated over his parchment. "Which cousins?"

"Oh," she repeated, dropping her voice to a whisper, ". . . our mutual ginger haired cousins."

Neither of them wanted to admit the fact that they were related to the Weasleys, Draco distantly, Amarana not so distantly. It was a secret Draco, Amarana, and the Weasleys were aware of, but none wanted to acknowledge.

"You're closer related than I am!" Draco said defensively, lowering his voice and glancing around to ensure no one was listening. Fortunately, that part of the library was deserted except for themselves.

She merely smiled. "It is interesting, though, how much our families are alike . . . how we're all purebloods to different degrees, but purebloods just the same. It stuns me when I think of those who are stricken from our family records because they won't recognize their own natural superiority. I just can't see how someone as related to us as we are related to each other can be so different from the majority of their family. And to such a degree as they've gone!"

Draco looked confused for a moment, then smiled broadly. "You amaze me, Rana. You're completely different than other girls. You actually _think_ about stuff."

"Is that a compliment?"

"You know it is. Its great . . . not having to dumb myself down, for one person at least. I think about a lot of stuff, but I'm sure if I talked about it with anyone else they would either think I was mad or wouldn't understand a word I said."

She shrugged. "It's been that way for me for a long time."

"Sometimes it does make me feel a bit mad," Draco confessed. "You understand more than most, since your family is as well-known as mine. I think a lot about our traditions, and our stories, how they're kept strictly within the family if they're Dark traditions, bragged about amongst ourselves, but kept secret from the world."

"Yes," Amarana said thoughtfully, ". . . that is true." She blushed and leaned closer. "My family is very proud of our ancient, pure blood. They're also proud of the fact that they . . . well . . ."

"Go on, Rana. If you tell me one of yours, I'll tell you one of mine."

She looked into his eyes and knew she could trust him. "My family practiced brother-sister marriage to keep their bloodline pure."

His eyes widened. "That close? I know mine have done first-cousin marriages."

"Yes," Amarana whispered. "They only stopped the practice several hundred years ago." She sat back in her chair with an expectant look. "Your turn."

Draco smiled wryly and put his chin on his fists. "My family have consistently consumed the flesh of Muggles as far back as they can remember. My own parents don't now, but I'm sure they've had to eat it before. And I'm sure some of the more distant parts of my family still does. They go Muggle-hunting at least twice a year. But the flesh is only consumed for Dark rituals."

"Yes. I don't know if any of my family eats Muggles. I do know, however, that I tasted something while visiting my Scottish cousins that was just about the most disgusting thing I've ever had . . . some kind of meat that had been soaked in whisky and roasted. It looked funny, not like any meat I'd ever had before . . . maybe it was Muggle."

They both burst into laughter, bringing the librarian into their corner, glaring at them suspiciously.

That wasn't the only conversation they had about their families in the days ahead. They found themselves making excuses to go to the library by themselves, ostensibly to study but in reality just to talk.

It wasn't until a few weeks after their increased intimacy that Amarana felt something was wrong. She noticed Draco spent a lot less time with Pansy . . . he grew increasingly pale over the weeks, only picked at his food, and looked worried almost all the time. She tried to ask him what was going on but only got sullen silences or an abrupt change of subject. It worried her more than she cared to admit, and it confused her not a little. Draco could go from having one arm draped casually around her shoulders to suddenly walking away, his muscular back trembling with tension if she even hinted at his peakiness.

One night, three weeks before the Christmas holidays when all the Slytherin sixth year girls were studying together, Amarana took a deep breath and asked Pansy about Draco's appearance. She mentioned only that he looked unwell. Instead of looking angry, as she usually did when a girl inquired about Draco, Pansy looked worried.

"He's not sick, Rana," Pansy said with a sigh. "There's just something . . ." She broke off, lowering her voice. "There's something he has to do. Something important, for someone _very _important." Pansy took on a smug, proud look. "I can't tell you what it is . . . he can't even tell _me_ . . . but . . ." She looked around to make sure no one was looking. "Remember when we first met, in Charms?"

Amarana nodded. "Of course."

"Remember the conversation we had about Draco's father?" Pansy asked, looking a little frightened as well as proud.

"Yeah. What about it?"

Pansy's voice dropped so low Amarana had to lean in very close to hear her. "Remember what I said about people having a personal interest in the Dark Lord?" She clapped her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide with fear, and hurriedly flipped her Transfiguration book open. Amarana furrowed her brow in thought.

"Personal interest in the Dark Lord . . ." she mused. She looked over at Draco contemplatively. "She can't mean . . ." Her eyes widened, then narrowed in disbelief. _"Current Slytherins are Death Eaters,"_ she remembered Pansy saying. There was no way. Draco couldn't possibly be a Death Eater, the idea was too ludicrous. Amarana scratched her chin with her quill and contemplated the situation.

"_His father is a Death Eater, but in Azkaban. The Dark Lord can't be too happy about Mr. Malfoy's failure to get whatever it was they were looking for at the Ministry. Can it be possible that the Dark Lord would entrust Draco with an important task, when the father was proved to be incompetent?" _

She glanced over at Draco and began to chew the inside of her cheek.

"_If it is true, what sort of task could Draco possibly fulfill while here at Hogwarts? Spy work? Maybe. Searching for something here at Hogwarts? Possibly. Looking up information in the library? Not likely. The Dark Lord _must_ have much better resources at hand than a school library. Maybe the task is something as simple as getting an excellent education, so when Draco graduates, he will be skilled enough to become a Death Eater. Knowing what I know about the Dark Lord, he must have threatened Draco with torture or something if he doesn't do well." _

Amarana sighed and turned her attention back to her Transfiguration essay. She hadn't gotten much further along when she looked up to see Snape strode into the library. Ignoring all the students, he went straight to the Restricted Section and reached up to pull a book from a high shelf. The sleeves of his robe fell down to his shoulders as he stretched, revealing a surprising amount of muscle tone on his arms. The sight took Amarana's breath away, chasing every thought of Transfiguration or Draco out of her mind for the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: **__Unbidden Dawn_

After her conversation with Pansy, Amarana watched Draco more closely. She noticed he would disappear for hours at a time, sometimes with Crabbe . . . sometimes with Goyle. When he returned, he always looked even more pale, extremely agitated, and almost always went straight to his bed. It baffled her, since neither Draco nor Pansy would open up about it, although they were quite ready to confide in her about anything else. And since she considered Draco to be a very good friend, it worried her, because she was so concerned for his well-being.

There was something else that was worrying her as well. She found herself anticipating her D.A.D.A. classes with an almost devout enthusiasm. She loved being in class, loved being singled out by Snape for attention, feeling euphoric when she caught him with his eyes on her . . . which, when she thought about it, was quite often. Amarana especially loved being called on to demonstrate a counter-curse for the class, for in the moments before he cursed her, his eyes blazed with a heat that made her knees weak and her heart pound. These were delicious moments that she dreamed about late at night, only to wake up sweaty and gasping for air. It confused her because she had never been particularly interested in the Dark Arts, but when hearing Snape speak with the almost caressing tone he always used when talking about them, she felt herself almost obsessed.

"You are fighting that which can't be changed, eliminated, or destroyed," Snape insisted over and over again. "You can defend yourself, but you cannot defeat the Dark Arts completely."

The class as a whole had progressed to practicing counter-curses; nonverbally, of course. The class was divided into pairs, and one day Draco and Amarana found themselves a team. Usually, Draco paired Pansy and Amarana paired either Potter or Granger, depending on who Snape felt needed their pride taken down a notch or two. But on this day, both Pansy and Granger were in the hospital wing along with several other students from other Houses, all sick with a mild case of the flu. Snape, who seemed to be in an unusually good mood, had merely waved his hand and told them all to get on with practicing without ordering Amarana to pair Potter.

Draco and Amarana looked at each other and grinned. They practiced the counter-curse to the _Tarantallegra_ spell for a few minutes, just until they were sure Snape had seen them both do it correctly before they edged off to a corner of the room. Leaning against the pillars and watching the rest of the class, the two talked quietly until they saw Snape get up from his desk to make his rounds of the classroom.

"Come on," Draco said quickly, ". . . let's get back out there before we get detention.

She shrugged. "All right."

They began practicing once more as Snape got closer and closer. Amarana was in the middle of articulating the counter-curse when suddenly, several things happened at once.

Neville Longbottom . . . who had been pairing Dean Thomas that day, as Seamus Finnigan, Thomas' usual partner, was also sick with the flu . . . happened to be standing quite closely to Amarana when Thomas' eyes widened in horror. Longbottom, instantly terrified, jumped backwards and unfortunately, trod rather heavily on Snape's toes. Snape, who happened to be right behind Longbottom, tried to jump backwards himself but hit Amarana instead. All three tumbled to the floor, one on top of the other.

Amarana was knocked senseless for a moment as she lay on her back with Snape on top of her, but was brought right back with a jolt the second Longbottom fell on top of Snape. Her eyes widened as she felt Snape's hips press against her groin and she blushed furiously. It came to her attention that there were only a few thin pieces of cloth between his member and her female parts. In fact, she realized she could discern the shape of his penis quite clearly . . . and it was rubbing rather tantalizingly against her groin. Snape raised his head a little, having regained the breath he had had knocked out of him as Longbottom fell. His lips were a hairsbreadth away from hers . . . his face grew redder and redder as she squirmed slightly beneath him. Amarana's lips opened just a little as Snape's eyes bored into hers.

Just then, Longbottom rolled off of them, bright red and apologizing profusely with tears of horror and fear in his wide brown eyes. Snape drew himself up slowly, keeping his gaze on Amarana. He leaned forward to help her up, and she found herself stumbling a little just so he _had_ to catch her in his arms to keep her from falling. Amarana was shocked with herself as her body arched towards him of its own accord, pressing herself against him for a moment more, before she regained her balance and stepped back. She glanced up at him through her eyelashes and finding the heat of his gaze too much to bear, swept her eyes to the floor. A tiny groan came from behind his teeth before Snape was in control of himself once more. Ignoring Longbottom completely, he turned and strode out of the classroom.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked Amarana, putting an arm around her. "You aren't squashed or anything, are you?" He glared over at Longbottom, who had turned as white as a sheet with relief and dropped to the floor in a dead faint.

"Fine," she answered back. "Maybe a _little_ squashed, but not much." She let out a shaky laugh and went to her desk to get her things.

The incident was not without its consequences. From that moment on, every time she and Snape crossed paths, her body yearned for him more and more. It disgusted her a little, since he was a teacher and more than twice her age, but as she thought of the way his wiry muscles felt against her, she couldn't help it. She imagined what it would be like to let him make love to her, and somehow her fantasies always ended with them in bed, holding each other tightly and discussing topics of interest. It made her feel as if it wasn't just his body she was attracted to, and her feelings worried her.

Amarana's worries took hold of her, making her melancholy and anxious, thoughtful and moody. She developed the habit of constantly mulling her feelings over in her mind, so much to where her schoolwork and even her looks began to take the toll, but she never spoke of them to anyone. Only Pansy, with a sly smile, asked her about her behavior.

"What's the matter, Rana? You've been acting like a space cadet this past fortnight. It's not like you at all!"

Amarana could only manage a shrug.

The problem came to a head a week before the first Hogsmeade trip of the year, which had been postponed from Halloween to early December. It was during a quiz in D.A.D.A. class, and Amarana's mind spaced out for so long, she didn't notice when Snape announced their time was up. She looked down to see she hadn't even answered one question.

Turning very red, Amarana walked up to Snape's desk and handed him her parchment. When he glanced down at it, his eyes narrowed and he looked up at her with a curious expression.

"What does this mean, Miss Ravinike?" he asked slowly.

"I . . . I don't know, Professor," Amarana stammered.

"What do you mean, you don't _know_? There has to be some explanation for this . . . this _lunacy_," he almost growled.

"I lost track of time . . ."

"Lost track of time. Is that _really_ the only excuse _you_ can come up with?"

She nodded mutely.

"I _know_ you know the material. You have had half an hour to complete this quiz. Miss Ravinike, you've answered harder tests in ten minutes. I don't understand what this means."

"I . . . I just . . . I couldn't understand what I was supposed to do," Amarana whispered, cringing at the lameness of her reply.

Snape looked furious. "That is, by far, the most ridiculous excuse I have ever heard, and that includes any idiotic tripe I've heard from both Potter and Longbottom. I have to give you a detention for this, Miss Ravinike," he hissed. "Monday night, my office. Seven thirty in the evening." He kept his eyes on her as she blushed in shame and nodded.

She raised her eyes to meet his, trying to think of something to say, when she felt something jolt inside her. Snape was looking at her with an intense, burning gaze . . . angry, disappointed, and yet . . . something else too. It reminded her of the way he had looked at her while she lay underneath him, but it was so distorted by other things it was hardly recognizable. Amarana looked back at him as she found herself growing so distressed at having disappointed him that tears filled her eyes. She gasped as the desire to throw herself in Snape's arms and beg his forgiveness, to not be angry with her, welled up in her body, almost taking over her mind.

With a choking sound, she turned and fled, running straight to the girl's bathroom and locking herself in a stall. Her bag clattered to the floor. Amarana sank down on the toilet, trying hard to catch her breath and sort out the turmoil in her mind. Flashes of Snape's face and disappointed eyes stayed in the forefront of her thoughts, driving her to distraction.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" she whispered to herself, shaking her head. And then it hit her.

Sweat broke out on her forehead as she realized she could remember every time Snape had looked at her, called upon her, brushed his fingers with hers, and gave her his sneering smile of approval. But most of all, Amarana thought of his body pressing against hers and her knees grew weak with desire.

"_I _want_ Severus Snape!"_ she thought incredulously. Her mind filled with a vision of his hard, naked body covering hers as she lay back on soft pillows, her legs opening to receive him as his mouth covered her own. Amarana began to shake uncontrollably. When she was able, she stood up and unlocked the door, going straight to the sink and splashing cold water on her face. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, her eyes wide, as she came to a new conclusion.

"I _love_ Severus Snape!"

Amarana was still staring at her reflection an hour later when Pansy came looking for her. Back in the common room, with sympathetic words ringing in her ears . . . everyone thought she was ill . . . Amarana went up to her bed to soak her pillow with tears of embarrassment, confusion and distress.

Two days passed before Monday finally came. During those two days, Amarana found herself acting like Draco . . . not eating, hardly sleeping, and growing paler and paler until her friends began to worry.

"_What _is the matter with you, Rana?" Ramile asked that Monday morning. "You look as if you were sickening for something."

Amarana looked up from her tiny portion of scrambled egg, her eyes flicking up to the teacher's table where Snape sat, looking as bad as she. "It's nothing," she muttered.

"It's Snape, isn't it?" Pansy asked.

Amarana gasped and dropped her fork; sure Pansy could read her thoughts.

"Your detention," Pansy said sympathetically. "I'd be scared too."

Amarana stifled a sigh of relief. "Oh. Yeah. That's what I'm worried about."

Pansy, Ramile, Genevive, Jasmine, and Delilah exchanged knowing looks.

"Don't worry, Rana," Jasmine told her. "It'll just be for a couple of hours, and then it'll be all over with. He won't be too hard on you anyway . . . you're a Slytherin after all . . . and he likes you. You can tell."

The other girls nodded in agreement. Amarana merely shrugged.

"I had detention with Professor Snape once," Delilah said confidentially, ". . . back in my fourth year."

"Wasn't that when Elias broke up with you, right after the Yule Ball?" Pansy asked.

"Yes . . . it was," Delilah said grumpily, glaring at her. "Anyway, I was really upset during Potions and I completely screwed up my Boil-Removing Potion. Professor Snape gave me a detention. All I had to do was copy out some texts for him from some old book on Veritaserum. I bet he'll give you something like that to do."

"It won't be like other student's detentions," Ramile put in. "I heard he made Fred and George Weasley pickle rat brains for six hours once. And you _know_ that he's got to give Potter horrible things to do when Potter does detentions."

As the other girls nodded vigorously, Amarana kept her gaze on her food.

"I don't understand why you didn't do the quiz, though," Pansy said. "You're usually done way before everyone else. What was going through your head?"

The other girls leaned in close to listen.

Amarana bit her tongue to keep back the harsh retort that sprang to her lips. "I . . . just didn't feel well," she answered finally. "My head ached . . . I could hardly see the questions on the board. It . . . it was . . . weird."

Ramile clucked her tongue sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Rana. Maybe you're getting that flu. Go see Madam Pomfrey, she'll fix you up."

Pansy continued to look at her suspiciously. "Why didn't you just _tell_ Professor Snape you didn't feel well?"

This stumped Amarana for a brief moment. "Well, I . . . I . . . um . . . it's embarrassing, really. You see, I . . . I was having my period and . . ."

"_Oh!"_ the other girls cried in unison, nodding their heads knowingly.

The rest of the day went by slowly. She felt Snape's eyes on her during lunch and dinner, feeling as if his gaze bore into her like fire. During D.A.D.A. class, he positively ignored her. She couldn't figure out which was worse . . . the watching or the ignoring.

When seven-twenty finally arrived, Amarana took a deep breath, straightened her hair and robes, and headed toward Snape's office, chewing anxiously on her lip. She didn't know exactly what she was afraid of . . . all she knew was that she was scared, unhappy, and despairing of ever feeling right again. Tears filled her eyes as she knocked on Snape's door.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8:**_ _Detention_

"Enter," came the cold, familiar voice from inside.

Amarana opened the door and slid in quietly. Snape was standing by a shelf, holding a jar labeled _"Essence of Dittany" _with a rich calligraphy script. His hand was shaking slightly and he turned to the shelves behind him, avoiding her gaze. A small table had been set up in a corner, with several empty jars, a large knife, and a big box of skunkweed roots on top. The chair, Amarana noted, was facing towards the wall away from Snape's desk.

"You are to cut each root into slivers and store them in the jars," Snape said, still not looking at her.

"Yes, sir," Amarana whispered, sliding into the chair.

For the next hour, Amarana cut the roots, listening to Snape move around behind her as if he couldn't sit still. All she thought about were the feelings that were so new to her, wondering what she should do. Love, as an emotion, had entered her life seldom. She thought back to her mother, whom she had loved, but remembered only a little. Evelina Ravinike had died when Amarana was five, of what, Amarana didn't know. Her father never spoke of it, had never wanted to answer her questions, so eventually she stopped trying. She kept a few memories of Evelina hidden in her thoughts . . . slivers of remembrance that taunted her every once in a while. Memories of black hair and blue eyes just like hers . . . a face with a very pointed chin tilted sideways as Evelina peered underneath a table during a game of hide-and-seek . . . of burying her face into soft thighs covered in ice-blue silk, a hand on her head, comforting her after a scolding from Father . . . of cuddling late at night to a warm body, listening to _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. And suddenly, the pain of loss . . . the feeling of something infinitely precious, gone in a heartbeat.

She _cared_ for her father, but didn't love him; he had never really been around, always gone on extended business trips. When he did come home, he locked himself in his study and only came out during meals, which he insisted on having in a formal manner in their own Great Hall. The home Deverent provided was as large as castle and sumptuously furnished in the Italian Renaissance style. She had her own suite of rooms, her own personal house-elf, her own team of owls for sending letters, and her own Thestral-driven carriage in order to "take the air". Her father had always bought her whatever she wished and gave her every luxury, but he had always been harsh and quite demanding that she always acted in a manner benefiting to him and her family name . . . and that included every minute aspect of her life.

The brands of clothes she wore, her manners, the way she spoke, the way she looked, the pride she showed the world in her being one of the purest of purebloods . . . these were all things he insisted she bring up to the standards he expected in a daughter of the House of Ravinike and de Medici. He constantly brought up the fact that he was her only 'close' family member, excepting her Grandfather Nigellus, her mother's father, and Amarana had never met him.

Thomas Meliflua Nigellus was extremely pleased when his daughter and only child, Evelina Araminta Nigellus, fell in love with and married Deverent de Medici Ravinike. In his eyes, the match was perfect . . . his daughter was marrying into two of the wealthiest, pureblood Italian families. Deverent's father, Alessandro Ravinike, was both his father's and uncle's heir, set to inherit millions of Galleons and even more in pure gold through several world-wide, influential Wizarding businesses that dealt with investments. Amarana de Medici, Deverent's mother, from the infamous de Medici clan, was a wealthy heiress in her own right . . . and she had only one son, a single child who would inherit it all.

However, three years into the marriage, Thomas, his daughter, and his new son-in-law fell out over a fight they had about Muggles, and never spoke to each other again.

Thomas, like his mother Araminta Meliflua, believed Muggles should be considered animals and as such, should be hunted like animals. Deverent and Evelina, however, believed that Muggle hunting was a barbaric practice that should never be allowed. To them, Muggles were not worth even hunting, they were simply to be ignored and avoided. Things were said between the three that were so harsh, from that day on, Thomas Nigellus never acknowledged her daughter or her family, and had never even seen his only grandchild.

Amarana had Ravinike and de Medici cousins in Italy, but she only saw them occasionally, every few years on holidays. None were her age; the closest in years to her was her Auntie Theresa de Medici, who was a thirty five year old, unmarried, bitter woman who was obsessed with breeding Persian cats. There weren't even much of them left . . . having a shortage of pureblood wizards and witches to marry kept them from multiplying.

The Ruthvens and the Lindsays were her Scottish relations on her mother's side, related to the Meliflua clan. They were the only members of her mother's family who didn't mind Thomas Nigellus's wrath, and asked her to visit often. They were a violent, feuding, quarrelsome lot, so Deverent hardly ever let Amarana attend their family celebrations, let alone allow her to spend several days alone with them. The rest of her mother's family, the few Nigellus and Meliflua members who were left, put it about that they kept their distance for fear of Thomas' anger, but everyone really knew it was because they wanted to inherit his wealth.

The only other people in Amarana's life were her nurse, Madame Madeleine de Gavence, hired from the day Evelina Ravinike died until the day Amarana went to school, and a tutor, Professor Hardwin Hardwick, engaged to prepare her for the entrance exams at Rabinia. She never even _liked_ either of them, let alone loved them. They were like her father, harsh and demanding, always expecting the best and only the best. It wasn't as if she had no pride in being a pureblood, quite the opposite, she was very proud of her heritage. She just didn't see the need to be constantly reminded about something she already knew.

When Amarana was old enough to go to Rabinia, although free of her nurse, tutor, and father, things weren't much better. She didn't like any of the girls who attended the Academy; all were extremely competitive and were jealous of the fact that Amarana was one of the most pureblooded and therefore most eligible young ladies, as well as being in the top ten of those considered "the prettiest girls", and to top it off, the acknowledged most intelligent student. She was put off by the boys in the school . . . put off by their attitudes, their swaggering confidence, and their belief that she would one day pick the most pureblooded of them all and negotiate for marriage. By intending to prove them wrong from the start, Amarana realized she had buried her desires to love and someday be loved deep inside herself. Therefore, the unusual new feelings she had, as well as the fact that it was Severus Snape bringing them out, was bizarre and even frightening.

Amarana, thinking of all these things, forgot to watch what she was doing and suddenly let out a yelp of pain. Blood began pooling on the table from a deep cut on her palm, ruining the roots she was supposed to be cutting.

"What is it, Miss Ravinike?" Snape asked, looking over her shoulder.

Amarana held up her hand. "I . . . I'm sorry, sir. I cut myself." She stood up. "Shall I go to Madam Pomfrey?"

Snape took her hand in his, making her skin tingle. "No, I can heal this," he said throatily. He coughed, then turned her palm upward and aimed his wand at the wound, whispering an incantation.

All Amarana was aware of was Snape standing close to her, so close she could feel the heat from his body. Tears filled her eyes for a reason she couldn't define, and she shut them tightly, the intensity of what she was feeling making her feel dizzy. His closeness, her desire, the soothing sound of the incantation, all made her feel safe, drowsy, and happy all at once. She swayed a little, taking short, quick breaths, her heart beating quicker than it ever had before.

"_I feel like a serpent must feel while lying on a warm rock in the sun . . ."_

Suddenly she realized there was no more pain in her palm, and Snape had stopped speaking. She slowly opened her eyes. Snape was staring right back down at her, his forehead creased, his mouth slightly open. It was more than she could bear. Without thinking, Amarana rose on her toes and kissed him.

For a single moment, it was bliss. His body was pressed hard against hers, his fingers tightened on her wrists. Her knees weakened and she felt herself slipping into something she couldn't name, something she had never felt before. His tongue snaked out to touch her lips and Amarana almost fainted with desire.

But the feeling was soon over. She felt him stiffen . . . he gave a choking gasp . . . he pulled away. Amarana stared up at him in horror.

"I . . . I . . ." she stammered, not knowing what to do.

Snape stared at her, his face drawn, his eyes full of disbelief . . . and pain. Tears spilled from Amarana's eyes, and she turned to flee. Snape grabbed her arm and flipped her back around to face him.

"Why? Why did you do it?" he choked.

She opened and closed her mouth, no sound coming out. He shook her, his eyes filling with an emotion Amarana couldn't name.

"I . . . I . . . I love you!" she whispered finally, and then covered her face with her hands.

Snape shook her again. "You . . . you couldn't possibly . . ." he stammered. "_Love_ me? You're _sixteen_, girl!" His voice was almost a growl. "How _dare _you . . ."

"But I do, I do!" Amarana cried into her hands. "I do! I can't _help_ it!"

He let her go and turned away, gripping his hair tightly with both hands, muttering to himself. She couldn't understand what he was saying . . . the ringing in her ears was too loud. Suddenly he turned and grabbed her again.

"You must speak of this to no one," he said forcibly. "No one! This . . . this is ridiculous, Amarana! It can't happen! Go! _Now! Leave!_"

With a choking cry, Amarana looked into his white, stricken face.

"GO!" he shouted, his voice ringing with anger, fear, and . . . Amarana realized . . . anguish.

Amarana backed away from him until she felt the handle of the door, wrenched it open, and stumbled away, tears blinding her vision. Somehow she made her way unseen down the hallway, through some doors, and hid in a deserted classroom. She fell into a corner and drew her knees to her chest, stuffing her robes into her mouth to muffle her sobs.

It may have been minutes, it may have been hours. She had no idea how long she sat there, staining her robes with her tears. Finally, she sobbed her last sob and stilled her shaking.

She felt like the biggest idiot ever born.

"_Merlin_, how could I be so bloody stupid!" she mumbled after calming down a bit. "Kissing a _teacher_!"

The thought of his mouth on hers made her tremble. A small smile spread across her lips and she pushed her back harder against the stone wall.

"_Why does he have to be so bloody . . . desirable?"_ she thought. _"This is madness, I should be thinking about this rationally. I could be in serious trouble . . . but he let me go. I should be thinking about how to tame this . . . this _need_ for him." _

She leaned her head back with a sigh, using the sleeve of her robes to wipe the remains of her tears away. Standing up, she dusted and straightened her apparel and slid out the classroom door.

Still, the thought of Snape's lips on hers made her shiver. Angry at herself, she dug her fingernails into the palms of her hands, drawing blood.

"I _will _have him . . . but I also don't ever want to see him again." She glared at her palms and rubbed the blood off on her robes. "Fabulous. Now I'm going mad."

Taking a deep breath, she herself to go on. _"Get it together, Amarana. Oh no . . ." _Pain began to spread across her forehead. Amarana leaned against the castle wall, breathing heavily. _"Not now . . ."_

She had these terrible pains occasionally . . . had gotten them as long as she could remember, as a matter of fact. Sometimes they could be so painful she became blinded and had to lie where she was until they stopped. It wasn't something she wanted to deal with at the moment.

"No," Amarana whispered to herself, clutching her forehead. "I have to get back to the common room."

She struggled along the hallway, keeping herself upright by leaning against the wall as the pain intensified. It was the hardest thing Amarana had ever done . . . deal with the pain while driven by the need to get back to the common room. If she was caught out of her bed at this time of night . . . well . . . she didn't want to think of what the consequences would be.

That, and she was sure she didn't want to see Snape again.

Or maybe she did . . . desperately.

"_Not helping," _she moaned to herself. _"Don't think of it. Ugh, ugh, ugh."_

The pain was incredible. Spots began to dance around her vision, tormenting her all the more. And then . . . suddenly she was there . . . she was through the entrance . . . she was inside. She wanted to collapse, but forced herself up to her room.

Amarana let out an audible, happy sigh as she slid between her bedclothes, not even bothering to take off her robes. The pain in her forehead throbbed, but she didn't care. Genevive was snoring rather loudly, her palms hurt, she still felt embarrassed, she was absolutely exhausted, and she ached all over . . . and she still didn't care. She had made it back to the common room without being caught, and no one would ever know what had happened.

"_Except Snape."_

It was her last thought before she succumbed to the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9:**_ _Aftermath_

"Rana!"

Amarana sighed in her sleep and turned over.

"Rana! Wake up!"

She felt herself being prodded.

"_Rana!"_

"What?" Amarana choked, sitting up groggily. Pansy stood before her, fully dressed and looking anxious.

"It's almost nine! Are you all right?"

Amarana opened her mouth to reply, and then remembered the events of the preceding night. Her body ached in response.

"No," she said flatly, falling back down onto the mattress.

"I went to bed at midnight and you weren't back yet!" Pansy said worriedly. "Snape kept you _that_ long?"

"No . . ." Amarana answered quickly.

"Well what happened?" Pansy persisted.

"I . . . I had to . . . chop up skunkweed and . . . um . . . it was really smelly so I fancied a walk outside," Amarana explained lamely.

Pansy looked disgusted. "Really? He made you chop skunkweed? He must have been pretty bloody pissed."

"Yeah, so I snuck outside for some air and . . . well . . . Hagrid kept hanging around out there, so I had to hide behind a tree until he left. He was . . . um . . . feeding one of those nasty animals he has. It took _hours_ for him to finish."

Pansy looked appalled. "How horrible! No wonder you're not up yet. Want me to tell the teachers you're sick?"

"Yeah. Could you?" Amarana asked, making herself sound pitifully weak.

"Sure. Anyway, you should stay in bed in case you got a chill. Don't want to get sick, not with the Hogsmeade trip coming up this weekend!" With a cheery wave, Pansy left.

Amarana stared up at her bed canopy, feeling disgusted with herself. _"I have got to be the stupidest, most moronic idiot in the world." _

For the rest of the day she laid there, not moving, not sleeping, just staring at the canopy and wishing she were dead. She pretended to be asleep when the other girls came up to check on her, and didn't pay any attention to their worried whispering. The next morning, she was only vaguely aware of voices muttering above her, then she felt herself being raised up and everything went dark.

When she finally awoke, it was to bright daylight and the realization that she wasn't in her bed in the Slytherin dormitory. For a few moments, Amarana stared at the unfamiliar white ceiling until she heard a gasp and saw Draco's face come into view.

"Rana!" he cried. "Finally!"

She struggled to sit up, but was too weak. Draco leaned over and helped her into a sitting position, propping her up with pillows.

"Draco?" Amarana asked her voice faint. "Where am I?"

"The hospital wing," Draco answered, looking worried. "You really gave us a scare! Pansy came running down the dormitory stairs screaming that you were sick. I sent Goyle for Professor Snape. Blaise and I tried to get up to your room, but the stairs turned into a slide and wouldn't let us up. Professor Snape came and fixed the stairs so we could go up with him." Draco paused, shaking his head. "You looked, well, _dead_. Your skin was all pale and grayish, you had dark circles under your eyes, and you weren't moving. Barely breathing. Pansy told Snape you had been ill since your detention."

He broke off, his brow creasing in thought. "When Snape saw you . . ."

Amarana stared at Draco, who had stopped abruptly. "When Snape came, _what_?"

"Well, he . . . I don't know. It was strange. I've never seen him like that. It was like he felt . . . _guilty_ . . . but horrified and sad as well. His face turned stark white . . . and he got this look . . . but no, I must have imagined it."

"Imagined what, Draco?" Amarana asked, gripping the sheets tightly.

"It was like he was about to cry or something," Draco mused. "Probably thought he was going to get sacked for killing you. Pansy told me all about your detention, and she told Professor Snape you'd been sick since then." He shrugged. "Anyway, he gathered you up in his arms and brought you here."

"Oh," Amarana answered, turning a little red. "Well . . . how long have I been here?"

"All of Wednesday and Thursday. It's one o'clock, Friday afternoon. Pomfrey says it's just stress." He leaned back in his chair. "Blaise, Pansy, and I have been in here a lot, waiting to see when you'd wake up."

Amarana was touched, in spite of her embarrassment. "Really?"

"Yeah. Of course. Anyway how do you feel now?"

"Okay, I guess," Amarana said, not meeting his gaze.

"Good. Listen Rana, there's something . . . Great Merlin!"

Madam Pomfrey jerked the privacy curtains open, scaring both of them. "Oh good, you're awake!" she said cheerily. "You can leave after you've had a square meal. Don't worry, dear," she said, patting Amarana's shoulder, "it happens, you know. Hogwarts classes do have that effect on people. I tell the teachers and the Headmaster time and time again they're working you all too hard, but there you are."

Amarana refrained from correcting her as she measured out a cupful of black liquid from a bottle that said 'Everard Ustilson's Pepperup Potion'.

"Drink up, drink up, dearie," Madam Pomfrey ordered as Amarana made a face. "And you," she continued, glaring at Draco, "you should be on your way to class, young man."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh and dear, would you be so kind as to inform Professor Snape that Miss Ravinike has awakened?"

He sighed. "Yeah, sure. I'll see you later, Rana."

After Amarana had finished the Pepperup Potion, Madam Pomfrey ordered her up a tray of food. When she had eaten all she could of turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, stuffing, and pie, Amarana felt strong enough to get up. She walked around the hospital wing under the watchful eyes of Madam Pomfrey, who told her she was well enough to go.

Pansy and Jasmine came in as soon as Amarana was dressed, happy to see her awake. They helped her fix her hair and wash up, and then walked with her back to the common room, filling her in on all the latest gossip as they went. The rest of her friends and other well-wishers from Slytherin House greeted her throughout the afternoon. Blaise in particular was very attentive, earning Amarana an angry glance from Genevive and Blaise a glare from Draco. Amarana tried to join in the laughter and chatter as much as she could. She was happy to know that the Slytherins assumed she had gotten sick from a chill caught outdoors, rather than from the classes themselves. She didn't want anyone to think Hogwarts was making her witless.

After dinner that night, Amarana was sitting on a chair in front of the common room fireplace when Pansy turned to her with an excited expression. "Rana, do you want to come with me to my house this Christmas?" she asked. "My parents said I could bring home a friend."

"I can't, Pansy," Amarana answered regretfully. "My father arranged for me to stay at Hogwarts during the holidays, while he's away. And no offense or anything, but he won't let me stay at places where he hasn't met the family."

"None taken," Pansy said, sighing. "My parents are the same way."

"That's okay, Rana, I've got to stay as well," Draco said.

"You still haven't told me _why_!" Pansy cried.

Draco sighed. "I've got things to _work_ on, Pansy," he said coldly. Pansy opened her mouth to argue, but Draco held up a hand. "Not here."

Pansy bit her lip and turned away, fighting back tears. Ramile, Goyle, and Blaise took this as a sign to go to bed. Goyle and Ramile stood up and said their goodnights, but Blaise hesitated for a moment.

"Goodnight, Rana," he said, leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"Goodnight, Blaise," Amarana said, surprised. Blaise smiled at her and strode off to bed. Amarana glanced at Draco, who looked furious.

Pansy, not noticing, stood up. "Well, I think I'll turn in as well," she said, leaning down to give Draco a deep kiss. "Coming, Rana?"

Amarana shook her head. "No, I've been sleeping for two days straight, remember? I'll be up soon."

Pansy nodded. "I forgot. Goodnight, Rana. Goodnight, Draco."

Draco and Amarana told her goodnight and Pansy walked slowly away, giving Draco a worried glance over her shoulder. They sat staring into the fire for a long time, neither speaking. Draco finally broke the silence as the embers began to fade.

"Rana, do you think you'll be going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" he asked.

"I haven't decided," she answered. "Why?"

"Just wondered," Draco mumbled. A few minutes passed before he turned to her again. "Rana?" "What is it?"

"Do you . . . do you think . . . oh never mind." He stood up. "I'm going to go to bed."

Amarana stood up with him. "I'll go to bed too," she said. "No reason for me to stay down here by myself." They walked up the first flight of stairs to the landing that separated the boy's dormitory stairs from the girl's.

"Oh yeah," Draco said, reaching into his robes. "I almost forgot. This is for you. It's from Snape." He handed her a tightly sealed roll of parchment. She took it as if it was a poisonous snake.

"From . . . from Snape?"

"Yeah. He gave it to me after I got out of my Transfiguration class. Told me make sure you get it." Draco stopped and stared down at her. "Goodnight, Amarana," he whispered. Without warning, he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She jumped a little, startled. He was so close she could see the puffy dark circles under his eyes, the exhausted look in his gaze.

"Draco . . ." Amarana whispered, just before he kissed her again, this time fiercely, his arms coming around her and pulling her towards him into a tight embrace. His mouth was devouring her lips, his tongue searching and probing inside her mouth with an intense hunger. She closed her eyes, loving the feeling of his mouth on hers . . . and then she thought of Snape . . . of what Pansy would do . . . With a small cry, she pushed him away.

"Draco . . ." she cried. "Pansy . . ." His face hardened, and without a word, Draco turned on his heel and left her alone.

Amarana stood in the hallway, trying to catch her breath and calm her nerves. Finally she turned and walked up the last flight of stairs to her dormitory. The other girls were sleeping soundly. Amarana sat on her bed, touching her lips and worrying about Draco. It wasn't until she lay down and felt a _crunch_ that she remembered the parchment. Glancing around quickly, Amarana quietly moved towards the dying embers of the fire and uncurled the scroll.

_The Hog's Head. Tomorrow. At two thirty, go inside and follow me upstairs. Don't let it be obvious. Watch what room I go into, and then continue on into the bathroom. Go back downstairs. Have a drink. Then come to the room. Make sure no one sees you come in. You know what is at risk. Destroy this once you have read it. _

She stared down at the parchment, reading the words over and over again to make sure she was reading it correctly, and then sank to the floor in disbelief. She drew a deep breath, read it once more, and then shoved it into the fireplace, watching until it was nothing but ash. Amarana pulled herself up and took off her robes slowly, drawing on a nightdress as quietly as possible, and then slid into bed. Until the sun rose, Amarana lay quietly in bed, wondering what the meeting was going to be about.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10:**_ _Inside the Hog's Head_

The girls woke up around eight o'clock, chattering about the Hogsmeade visit, and Amarana got up and followed them up into the girl's bathroom. She took a hot bath, brooding on the meeting while steam rose up around her. She fixed her hair with more care than usual, added a softly scented lotion to her skin, and put on some lip gloss and mascara. Some of the other students wore Muggle clothing when not in class, but Amarana and the Slytherin girls didn't. She put on a set of silvery grey, thinly woven wool robes and a darker grey cloak trimmed with dark blue braid.

The day went quickly, and soon she and the others were on the road down to Hogsmeade, kicking around clumps of snow with their boots and discussing what they were going to buy. Amarana followed several students into Honeydukes, where she bought two caramel creams and a box of walnut fudge, and then went back outside. It was five minutes until two thirty. Amarana ducked behind a house and pulled her cloak more tightly around herself, making sure the hood covered her face. Making sure no one noticed her go, Amarana hurried towards the Hog's Head.

It was exactly two-thirty when she arrived. Snape was at a table in the back, drinking a glass of wine. The moment he saw her, Snape stood up, drained his glass, and headed upstairs. Amarana made sure no one was watching as she followed him at a discreet distance. Her heart fluttered as she watched him enter room 5, closing the door behind him without a glance at Amarana. She took a deep breath and headed for the bathroom, used the toilet, washed her hands, and went back downstairs.

She ordered a butterbeer from the bartender, and sat down at the same table Snape had used. Drinking her butterbeer quickly, Amarana watched the people around her, making sure none were paying her any more attention than was normal. She took a last gulp of the beer and stood up. No one paid her any mind. She started up the stairs, glancing behind her. Still no one looked at her. With a sigh of relief, Amarana hurried up into the hallway and opened the door to room 5.

Snape was standing at the window, peeking out through a crack in the pink calico curtains. His back was to her. She closed the door quietly and leaned against it, waiting for him to acknowledge her.

"I gave myself every antidote to every Love Potion I could think of," he said finally, still looking outside. "And yet . . ." His voice trailed off and he turned around slowly, his expression cold. "I am not yet sure what I want to say to you."

Amarana looked him straight in the eye. "I apologize for my outburst in your office," she said, her tone carefully neutral. "But I don't apologize for how I feel. Don't you understand these . . . these _feelings_ . . . I have for you I have never felt for anyone? Love?" She laughed derisively. "I don't even love my own father! Yet I love _you_!" Snape said nothing, watching her with a strange look. "This is as alien to me as I am sure it is to you," she continued, her anger and embarrassment beginning to be too much for her. Still he said nothing. "Won't you say something?" she asked.

Snape turned back towards the window, his arms crossed. "I don't think there is anything to say, except that if you really love me, you won't seek revenge upon me by making up wild stories and losing me my job, or worse, getting me sent to Azkaban."

This accusation, more than anything, angered her the most. "You are a coward," she whispered.

He flipped around, robes billowing around him. _"What?"_ he asked, his voice seething with anger. _"What did you call me?"_

Amarana lifted her chin. "I called you a coward. You are afraid of what might happen, afraid of what you truly feel! A _coward_!"

Snape strode up to her and grabbed her arms tightly, shaking her hard. "I could go to _Azkaban_, Amarana! Surely you know what it means to be there! Does it make me a coward to wish to keep my life? My sanity? For something that I know is wrong?"

"You _do_ love me, don't you?" she prodded.

Snape stared down at her, his hands still painfully clenching her arms. _"Yes!"_ he cried, his tone cold. "I admit it. I do feel . . . something for you. But it is something that _cannot_ be! You are sixteen! I am forty-two!" He released her and turned away.

"I have never married," he said bitterly. "I have never even had a girlfriend. I have never cared for anyone the way I find myself . . ." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "The fact that after all these years, the person I end up caring for . . . _loving_ . . . is my own student, a sixteen year old girl. Sixteen! Yet the most intelligent, the most powerful, the most beautiful, the most _captivating_ witch I have ever met! You are _everything_, yet you _must_ be nothing."

The last words were said so quietly, so bitterly, that it hit Amarana like a rock. "You're right," she said as he buried his face in his hands. "That is exactly how I feel. I am sixteen. I have never loved anyone, never felt anything beyond friendship for any boy . . . and yet I love _you_, Severus. I love my teacher, in ways I never thought I could care for anyone. _You_ are everything to _me_, but I must _pretend_ that you are nothing, while every moment of every day thoughts of you are invading my mind."

She walked over to him and pulled his hands down. "Severus," she whispered, thrilling at the use of his first name as she looked into his eyes. "I know all the risks. But I can't help the way I feel any more than you can. It's all so new to me . . . so strange . . . and yet when I think of not ever being able to love you and have you love me back . . . I want to die. Nothing, nothing in this world matters as much to me as you, Severus. No matter how old I am, how old you are, I love you! I love you for being exactly who you are." She reached up and caressed his cheek.

He closed his eyes and pulled away, seeming to be thinking hard. Suddenly he flipped around, wand out, and she felt him rifling through her thoughts. Although she knew how to withstand the Ligilimens spell, she let him in, welcoming the chance to prove to him that she did love him. She squirmed a little as he brought forward the desire she had for him. The way he made her body feel, the heat that rose in her nether region whenever he was near. Amarana blushed with shame.

It seemed like an eternity, but finally, he released her.

"You _lust_ for me, Amarana," Snape said finally, his eyes narrowing with anguish.

She could see the desire rising behind the pain in his eyes. A vision of two emerald-green snakes intertwining made her gasp, and suddenly she knew what to say, to do. "You're wrong." A seductive smile spread across her lips. "I love you. I want you." She took a step towards him, her hips swaying slightly. "Don't you want me?" she whispered.

He stared down at her and then drew in his breath . . . the sound loud and sharp in the moment of silence.

"No."

Amarana lowered her eyes before lifting them up again slowly. "All I can think of is you."

Snape shook his head. "No."

She took another step closer when she could see he was wavering.

"I want to lie in your arms, feel your lips on mine." Her tongue brushed her lips lightly, her gaze boring into his.

He let out a strangled gasp. "This shouldn't happen. It cannot happen. Not with all that must be done this year."

She faltered for a moment, confused. "What must be done?"

"Nothing. You should go now."

Amarana pressed herself against him and looked into his eyes. "Severus, do you want me?" she whispered. "Tell me you want me, or I can't bear it!"

He stared down at her, eyes blazing with desire. "Of course I want you!" he spat. "And not . . . not just sexually, although your beauty . . . you're beautiful enough even to make a monk desire you. It is your intelligence, your personality, your bearing, your smile . . . everything. As I said." He sighed. "Your mother was beautiful too."

"You knew my mother?"

"Yes. Not well. She was in Ravenclaw. I was in Slytherin, and a couple of years below her. Most boys admired her."

"Severus . . ." Amarana whispered. "Severus, please tell me . . . tell me the truth about how you feel."

He sighed, and then swallowed hard before meeting her gaze. "I love you, Amarana Ravinike."

She smiled. "And I love you, Severus Snape." Reaching up, she stroked his cheek tentatively.

He pulled her arms around his neck and leaned down to kiss her. Her arms tightened around him as he crushed her against his chest, his lips never leaving hers, kissing her hungrily with all the love and passion he had never given to anyone else. Snape's fingers fumbled with the clasp of Amarana's cloak, unfastening it and letting it slide to the ground. "Rana," he whispered, picking her up and carrying her to the bed, lying her down gently. She held out her arms to him and he laid beside her, kissing her lips, her cheeks, her forehead, her throat as if he couldn't get enough of the taste of her skin.

Snape's hands caressed her hair, her face, her arms, her stomach, as she tangled her hands in his hair and moaned with a mixture of desire and happiness. Tentatively, Amarana traced the outlines of his face with a fingertip, ran her hands over his shoulders and down his back while he shuddered with desire.

"I can't have you," he groaned hoarsely. "Not until you're of age."

"There are other things we can do . . ."

For several hours, they lay on the bed kissing and caressing without thought of time or anything else. Finally, Snape pulled away and looked out the window. He jumped up.

"Great Merlin, it's dark already," he exclaimed.

Amarana drew in her breath and jumped up. "What?" she cried. _"Dark?"_

"You have to go," Snape said, already picking up her cloak and fastening it around her. He pulled the hood over her head, then with a wry smile leaned down and kissed her again. She threw her arms around him and moaned as his lips traveled down her throat, resting on her collarbone. "We must stop . . ." Snape panted, taking her hand and leading her to the doorway. He hid her behind him as he looked out in the hallway. "There's no one here. Go, now!"

Amarana reached out and kissed him once more before stepping out into the hall. "Goodbye, Severus," she whispered. He smiled at her and closed the door. With her breath caught in her throat, Amarana ran down the stairs and out the Hog's Head door. Several people turned to look at her as she left, feeling as if she was running on air. There were few people out on in the dark as she strode towards Hogwarts with a strange smirk on her face, her eyes glinting at the snowflakes falling all around her.

She felt immensely powerful, to her astonishment. Like she had won a battle. It was confusing. Her feelings were rioting and she had no way to stop them. _"I _knew_ he wanted me," _she thought smugly.

She loved Severus Snape. A twinge of doubt was replaced quickly by a rush of desire. _"Severus. Severus. Severus," _ Amarana thought over and over. Her giddiness was almost uncontrollable. It felt maddeningly, wonderfully intoxicating.

Suddenly a gigantic, snow-covered figure stepped out in front of her, startling her out of her thoughts. Her hand moved swiftly to her wand as it pushed back its gigantic fur-lined hood.

"Great Merlin, Professor Hagrid!" she shrieked.

"An' where 'ave you been?" Hagrid asked her, a bit shortly. "Th' teachers realized yeh hadn' returned, an' sent me ter look for yeh."

Amarana tried to look contrite. "Yes, well . . . I went to see the Shrieking Shack . . . and this huge dog chased me, so I ran into the woods and . . . and got lost. I just found my way back."

Hagrid shook his head. "An' there was no one 'round to 'elp, eh?"

From somewhere deep inside her, she drew out the same powerful feeling she had gotten earlier. She could feel her eyes widen with innocence, her chin trembling with forced emotion. "Of . . . of course that's what happened Professor," Amarana whispered in a voice with a tremor. "I . . . I walk about sometimes, thinking of my Father . . . and sometimes I don't pay attention."

Hagrid looked contrite. "O' course, o' course . . . I know 'ow tha' feels. When my da' died . . . I did th' same. I . . . well . . . it's good yeh are al'right." He patted her shoulder heavily. "Yeh know Katie Bell was sen' ter St. Mungo's today. Comin' back from Hogsmeade. She had been Imperiused, an' given a cursed necklace. Could ha' died."

Amarana forced herself to look worried. "Oh no, how horrible. Who gave her the necklace?"

"Don' know, really. Only one who knows tha' is Katie 'erself . . . an' she ain' in no state to tell anyone. O' course Dumbledore tried to find out, but tha's powerful Dark magic, it is." Hagrid shook his head as he began leading her back up to the castle. "It's bad business, tha' is. Bad business. Poor Katie." He shook his head again and didn't say another word until they reached Hogwarts. "I gotta go tell Professor Dumbledore I found yeh," Hagrid said. "Take care o' yourself, yeh hear? Now ain' th' time to wander off, 'specially if yeh ain' payin' attention."

He looked at her sadly. "Don' worry, Miss Ravinike, but I know from experience, th' feelin' goes away after a while. An' remember, your dad ain' dead . . . so you'll see 'im again."

She nodded, dropping her gaze to the ground. "Yes, but it's just _so_ hard. I _love_ my father so."

Hagrid's beard trembled and he wiped away a tear. "Go on, now, get t' your common room. Take care o' yourself, all righ'?"

"Yes, I will," Amarana replied. "Thank you, Professor."

He opened the doors to the Great Hall and she scurried down the hallway towards the Slytherin common room, stifling her giggles into her sleeve.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: **__Secret Lovers_

It was hard, very hard, for Amarana to act as if she and Snape were nothing more than student and teacher. She felt that every time she looked at him, her love and longing were written all over her face and she was sure Snape avoided looking at _her _for that very reason. Throughout all her classes, every meal, every evening in the Slytherin common room, Amarana thought of Snape.

She hardly paid attention to anything her friends were talking about, preferring to put all her energies into thinking of her lover and doing her homework. She still made it a priority to do better than Granger in every subject, feeling that Snape would be very disappointed if she allowed a Mudblood to do better than she . . . especially one who was Potter's friend.

She had completely forgotten about Draco's kiss, until a few days after the Hogsmeade visit when she realized he wasn't talking to her. Amarana felt horrible, especially since she had counted him as her best friend. To her surprise, however, a week before Christmas holidays began; Draco began to talk to her again, acting as if the kiss and subsequent ignoring never happened. He was looking even sicklier than before, and was disappearing for even longer periods of time. It was something that kept nagging at her mind, even through her euphoria about Snape.

The Quidditch match that evening was an example of Draco's odd behavior. Draco, insisting he was too sick to play, stayed up in the dormitory with Antonin Vaisley, who couldn't play, either. Antonin had a bad head injury from being hit with a Bludger at the practice the day before, which earned him a bed rest order from Madam Pomfrey and an earful of criticism from Snape. It seemed odd to Amarana that Snape would hound Antonin and not Draco. It was also strange that instead of looking worried, Pansy had a strange, knowing look on her face as she and the others went down to the Quidditch stands.

All thoughts of Draco went away the moment Snape entered the stands, coming to sit next to Amarana in the back row. The quick glance he gave her was full of longing and repressed desire. "Miss Ravinike," he said quietly, his eyes boring into her. "Misses Marron, Greene, Parkinson, Corpus-Addelston, and Slaherly." The others murmured their greetings, surprised that Snape was sitting beside them. Amarana shot Snape a sly sideways smile as a thought entered her mind.

"_Articulus Psyche," _she thought, aiming her wand at Snape under her robes.

"_Merlin, Amarana!" _Snape said as she touched his consciousness. _"The ability to communicate telepathically is a feat only the most highly advanced wizards are capable!"_ He gave her a purely appreciative glance. _"Why are you still in school?" _

"_I'm not that smart or else I would have thought of this before,"_ Amarana said with a shrug. _"Anyway, my love, I'm worried about Draco."_

She told him all her concerns, and then waited for an answer. To her chagrin, all Snape did was keep his gaze on the field, watching as the Slytherin captain, Ralphidius Urquhart and the Gryffindor captain, Potter, shake hands as if they desperately wanted to break each other's bones.

"_Why isn't Draco playing today?" _Amarana insisted.

Snape kept his eyes on the game. _"He's ill, Rana." _

She coughed. _"He's been looking more and more ill all this year, like I told you,"_ she said. _"And he just keeps looking worse."_

Snape said nothing, curling his lip in irritation as he watched Ginny Weasley score a goal for Gryffindor.

"_Aren't you concerned?" _Amarana prodded. _"Pansy keeps going on about 'current Slytherins being Death Eaters' . . . but that's impossible, isn't it? Draco couldn't be working for the Dark Lord, right?"_

To her amazement, Snape's fists clenched tightly. "Stupid boy," he murmured, his black eyes glinting in anger.

"_What do you mean, stupid boy?" _Amarana asked, shocked. _"It can't possibly be true! Draco couldn't be a Death Eater!"_

He glanced over at her, fists unclenching slowly. _"Of course not, my darling," _he said, a little too soothingly for Amarana's taste. _"There is one character trait of Draco's I am sure you must be familiar with. The boy has a tendency to be a braggart."_

Amarana frowned. _"The only things he brags about are things that are true. He's not one to brag about just anything, Severus. How dare you talk about him that way?"_

"_I see you care a lot about Malfoy," _Snape retorted angrily. _"Soon I'll be hearing you say you are in love with _him_."_

"_That's ridiculous," _she answered haughtily. _"I would be as worried if Pansy or Delilah began acting the same way!" _She snorted audibly. _"Would you then say I was in love with one of_ them_?" _

"_Forgive me," _ Snape answered finally. _"Having never had friends, I can assure you, I have absolutely no idea how to act towards them."_

Amarana dropped her gaze into her lap and said nothing. After sitting in silence for several minutes, Snape finally reached out and touched her hand gently. She didn't move.

"_If it pleases you, Amarana, I will look into it," _Snape said, glancing over at her with a resentful look as he drew his hand away.

"_It would please me, Severus," _Amarana said quietly. She gave him a knowing glance from underneath her lashes. _"Severus?" _

He glanced at her, his eyes still angry.

"_Draco is my friend, nothing more. You have no reason to be . . . well . . . no reason to think otherwise." _Amarana watched as the wrinkles in his forehead disappeared.

"_Having never been in love before you, I obviously don't know how to treat a woman,"_ he told her wryly. _"Forgive me, love. Your compassion for your friends only makes me the more in love with you."_

She smiled up at him with a look in her eyes that made him shudder with desire. Her tongue moved across her lips and she blinked slowly. _"You want me to be wholly yours, don't you, Severus?"_

He nodded, his gaze on her lovely mouth.

"_Of course I am all yours, Severus Snape. Of course I belong to you and you alone. Don't you know that, my love?"_ Her lips parted slightly and she smiled.

Snape nodded again.

"_I only want _you_."_

He said nothing, and after a minute or two she glanced up at him. His eyes were blazing with an intense heat that made her want to crawl into his lap there in front of everyone. Amarana clenched her hands together to keep them from touching him.

"_Merlin, how much I love you . . . my Rana."_

She met his gaze.

"_I _want_ you so . . . my Severus."_

The crowd surrounding them broke into cheers as they watched David Harper, Draco's replacement for Seeker, pull into a steep dive. The Slytherin spectators all watched as Potter followed Harper, watching with their breath held as Harper fumbled the Snitch, giving the win to Gryffindor. Loud boos and shouts of disbelief rang out all around them. The wrinkles in Snape's brow returned, his expression grew livid. He stood up and stomped down to the field to yell at Harper.

A few days after the Quidditch match, Amarana was sitting in the Slytherin common room with Draco, Delilah, Nott, and Blaise, relaxing after a hard batch of end of term tests. The others had left a few days early for the holiday vacation, something many students were doing that year. They were sitting in silence, watching the fire crackle, when one of the Slytherin first years approached them timidly.

"What do you want?" Draco asked harshly, raising his head from Amarana's shoulder where he had been dozing.

"Th . . . these are for . . . Miss Amarana and . . . Mr. . . . . Mr. Blaise," she whispered timidly.

Amarana and Blaise took the proffered scrolls from the girl and watched with amusement as she scurried away, a terrified look on her face. Blaise rolled his eyes as he read the contents.

"What is it?" Delilah asked.

"An invitation to Slughorn's Christmas party," Blaise said in a bored tone.

Amarana rolled her eyes with a chuckle. _"Miss Ravinike," _she read. _"I would like to invite you to my Christmas party, which will be held tomorrow evening at eight, in my office. You may bring one guest. Hope to see you there! Professor H. E. F. Slughorn."_ She laughed. "It amazes me, how much of a kiss-arse Slughorn can be. Of course, I admit, he _could _be useful as a contact, once I've graduated and I may need something, but _really_. Slughorn should stick to kissing the arses of the Mudbloods and blood-traitors of the school. They're the ones who will need him most."

"He got Gwenog Jones her position with the Harpies," Delilah pointed out.

"True," Amarana said thoughtfully, tapping her chin with her fingertip. "But he's just so . . ."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "I understand completely, Rana. He's a great wizard and all, you have to give him that. It's just that he's . . ."

"Not what one is used to," Delilah finished. "Our families would never be so . . ."

"Bloody embarrassing," Blaise said, raising his eyebrow at Delilah. "You aren't _going_, are you, Rana?"

Amarana shrugged. "I don't know. Probably not."

"Why not, Rana?" Delilah asked. "You might meet some interesting people. I heard some of the teachers say that there would be a famous author there, as well as someone from the Weird Sisters. That's why most of the teachers are going . . . and why Sluggy didn't have the party when most students would be here. You wouldn't necessarily have to stick with him the entire evening."

"Well there won't be anyone Rana wants to meet there," Draco said with a snort. "Of course she won't go."

"Exactly Draco," Blaise agreed. "But if you _do_ decide to go, Rana, I'd be happy to go with you."

Draco glared at him.

"I'd go, if I wasn't leaving," Delilah commented before Draco could say anything. "And if I had an invitation."

Nott nodded. "Yeah, I'm supposed to leave tomorrow, but I could stay another day if someone invited me . . ." He glanced hopefully up at Amarana.

She ignored him. "Draco, do _you_ want to go?"

"I can't. I've got a lot of stuff to do tomorrow," Draco answered, looking nervous.

"Like what? The term's over!" Delilah answered, staring at him with surprise.

Draco shrugged.

"You know," Amarana remarked, looking at Draco thoughtfully. "Maybe I _will_ go. Tomorrow, everyone who's not staying will be gone, so it won't be much fun here anyway. Draco will be busy, as he said before, and I don't want to be stuck here entirely by myself until I absolutely have to."

Blaise looked at Amarana with triumph. "So I guess we can go together," he said.

"Yes . . ." Amarana answered slowly. She grinned wickedly at him. "But just as friends, remember that, mister."

Blaise's grin faded a little. "Understood," he said with a sigh. Draco looked slightly mollified.

"Well, I need my beauty sleep," Amarana said, standing up.

"Me too," Delilah yawned. "See you boys when next term starts."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12:**__ The Christmas Party_

The next day flew by quickly. Delilah and Nott were gone before breakfast, leaving only Amarana, Blaise, and Draco as the only sixth-year Slytherins in the castle. Blaise would leave the following morning, as his mother would not be at home until that time. The three sat in the common room after dinner, with Draco keeping angry eyes on a smug Blaise. At six-thirty, Amarana stood up and excused herself, saying she needed to get ready.

As she sat in front of a mirror in the bathroom, combing out her hair, Amarana thought of Snape and wondered why she hadn't seen him that day. _"I know he hasn't gone home . . . where could he be?"_ she thought. She kept puzzling over the problem as she braided and twisted her hair into an elegant updo, weaving a few vines of honeysuckle around it to keep the style in place. With a flick of her wand, Amarana conjured up some tiny dewdrops on the honeysuckle, going for a grand effect, not for Blaise but in case she saw Snape.

She curled her eyelashes on her wand, applied some shimmery cream colored shadow on her lids, some mascara, a bit of pale pink blusher, and a touch of rose colored gloss. Amarana rummaged in her trunk for one of her favorite dress robes, one her father brought her from Japan. It was an ocean blue silk with long, hanging kimono sleeves and a cream colored sash embroidered with silver honeysuckle flowers to tie around her waist. She hovered a moment over her trunk, then pulled out a large box and laid it on the bed.

Her fingers brushed over the ruby velvet as she opened the box with reverence. Inside was a silver diadem, set with opals, aquamarines, pearls, and sapphires, along with a matching necklace and cuff bracelets. The jewels were the regalia for the Egyptian High Priestess of the Temple of Isis, the title which thousands of years before, an ancient ancestor of the Ravinike family had once held. She touched it lightly, feeling the coldness of the stones under her fingertips, then shook her head. "Not tonight," she whispered, closing the box and putting it away.

Amarana chose instead a silver choker necklace fashioned to resemble a Japanese dragon. It had sapphire eyes and wound around her neck, held on by biting its own tail. She added sapphire stud earrings and admired her reflection in the mirror. After adding cream colored slippers and slipping an ivory comb into her hair, she felt herself ready and went to meet Blaise.

He was waiting in the common room, dressed in snake-green dress robes, sitting across from Draco. Blaise's jaw dropped open as Amarana glided down the stairs, holding her robes up gracefully with one hand, the fingertips of the other barely touching the stair rail. Draco watched her walk down with a hungry, desperate look in his eyes.

"What is everyone staring at?" Amarana asked innocently, although she was enjoying every moment.

"You . . . you are . . ." Blaise stammered.

"Gorgeous? Lovely? The most stunning witch you've ever seen?" Amarana asked slyly.

Draco stood up abruptly. "I . . . I'm going to bed," he said, hurrying up the stairs.

With a raised eyebrow, Blaise offered Amarana his arm. "We should go," he said. "We're already late. Not that I'm complaining! You look stunning!"

Her arched brow righted itself and she entwined her arm with his.

They walked slowly down the halls, towards Slughorn's office. As they reached the door, they met Potter and his companion, a blonde girl from Ravenclaw named Luna Lovegood. Potter glared at them and pulled Lovegood into the room quickly. Slughorn met Potter at the door and swept him away, leaving Blaise and Amarana to walk in without ceremony.

Amarana searched around quickly for Snape, but didn't see him in the thick crowd. Two of her father's friends, Hermiculous Tasselsnot and Isaac Ovelston, pulled her away from Blaise to introduce her to the group they were talking to. It seemed like hours, but was really only minutes, before Amarana could escape the men's clutches. She edged towards a group of giggling girls, hoping the men would think she saw a friend there. As she did, she bumped into a tall, haggard looking man with dark circles under his eyes, which stared down at her with a bone-chilling hungriness.

"Sanguini, for the last time, _no_!" his companion said, dragging him away from her.

Amarana rolled her eyes and looked around for Blaise, scooping up a glass of goblin-made wine carried by one of the house-elves. She moved about the room impatiently, bits of conversation sailing through her ears from all sides.

"It's an insult, frankly, an insult . . ."

"When the papers come in, surely . . ."

"So he is here! Harry Potter!"

Making a face, Amarana glared in the direction the last bit came from and took another sip of wine, scanning the crowd with an irritated look.

"Miss Ravinike!"

She turned to see another of her father's good friends coming up to her, looking extremely tipsy.

"Hello, Mr. Rookwood," Amarana said politely, curtsying just a little. "How are you?"

"Good, good my child," Mr. Rookwood said, pulling a pretty witch forward. She was dressed in silvery blue robes, her blonde hair elegantly styled in an updo. Smiling at Amarana, the young woman lifted her wineglass in a salute.

"Do I finally have the pleasure of meeting your daughter Elise, sir?"

"Heavens no, child," said Mr. Rookwood, swaying a little. "Elise just graduated from Hogwarts a year ago. She's working for the Ministry of Magic, in the Department of Magical Transportation. This is Yvette, my wife."

Yvette Rookwood smirked and stifled a giggle. Amarana's eyebrow rose and she took another sip of her wine.

"Well . . . it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Rookwood," Amarana said politely. _"Gods, she must have just graduated Hogwarts herself!"_ she added silently.

"Yes, yes," Mr. Rookwood continued, clearing his throat loudly as if he knew what Amarana was thinking. "Yvette, this is Miss Amarana Ravinike, Deverent's daughter."

"_Whose_ daughter?" Mrs. Rookwood asked, clutching her elderly husband to keep herself upright.

"Deverent. Deverent Ravinike, remember? My business associate."

Mrs. Rookwood shrugged and downed the last of her wine. "Oh. Nice to meet you, Miss Rav . . . Raveenke."

Amarana hid her smile with her sleeve. "Ravinike. And, um . . . the pleasure is all mine. If you'll just excuse me . . ." She took her chance and slipped away just as the couple began to argue.

"How can you not remember him, Yvette, he's one of my biggest clients! We had him over for dinner last year . . ."

"Puffikins, I can't 'member much o' anything . . ."

Giggling, Amarana headed towards a table full of bite-sized appetizers. She selected a few stuffed olives and aged elf-made cheese before turning to scrutinize the party more carefully. Gwenog Jones of the Holyhead Harpies stood in one corner, surrounded by admirers, looking as if she were bored senseless. Thomas Bones, the owner of the largest cauldron factory in the Wizarding world sat by Adelaide Cumberland, one of the models from Gladrags Wizardwear . . . both enjoying tall glasses of mulled mead.

"Old Sluggy _is_ well connected," Amarana murmured, turning to get another olive. She grabbed another wine from the server and glimpsed Blaise standing with a handsome man, sharing something out of a silver flask.

"Blaise!" she cried, walking over to him.

"Rana!"

He threw an arm around her. From the smell, Amarana could tell he had been drinking a little too much. His friend eyed her appreciatively.

"Hey Blaise. Enjoying the party?" she asked wryly.

"Sure . . ." He let out a delicate belch. "Um . . . this is my mum's old friend, Ignotius Ogden."

She shook hands with Ogden and smiled, knowing Blaise's mum's reputation for being not only beautiful, but a magnet for much younger boyfriends.

"It's a great pleasure to meet you, Miss . . ."

"Ravinike. Amarana Ravinike."

Ogden eyed her with some surprise. "So you're Deverent Ravinike's daughter. May I say it's a great pleasure . . ."

Amarana rolled her eyes. "You've already said so . . . and I see someone I want to talk to . . . see you later, Blaise?"

Blaise nodded and grabbed the flask from Ogden as she hurried away.

"_I'd like to ask what the bloody hell is going on here with people not dating those their own age . . . but that would be a little hypocritical of yourself, wouldn't it, Amarana?"_ She snorted with annoyance and downed her wine, setting the empty glass on a tray carried by another harried-looking house-elf. Then she saw him.

"Severus!" she whispered joyfully. He was standing next to Professor Slughorn, looking extremely irritated. Potter and Lovegood were standing in front of them. Amarana began edging towards them until she was close enough to catch the last snatch of conversation.

"Really?" Snape was saying, staring at Potter with a raised eyebrow.

"Oho! Miss Ravinike!" Slughorn cried cheerily, slopping his glass of wine over himself. The other three all turned to look at her. Potter looked annoyed and Lovegood unfazed, but Snape was staring at her with a glint in his eye that made Amarana very glad she had taken such care with her appearance.

"Miss Ravinike," Slughorn continued jovially, "we were just discussing Potions. What did your former Potions teacher think of your work?"

"Actually, Horace, I needed to speak with Miss Ravinike, and this is the perfect opportunity . . ." Snape said, stepping forward. "Please excuse us." He led her away, neither of them seeing Potter's suspicious glance as he watched them go. "Merlin, Rana, you're breathtaking!" Snape whispered as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I hoped to see you here, Severus," Amarana whispered back. "But . . ."

They were interrupted by yelps of pain coming from the middle of the room. Turning in surprise, they saw Draco, being led by the ear by an irate Filch up to Professor Slughorn. Filch said something to Slughorn, tugging harder on Draco's ear as he did so.

"Stupid, stupid boy," Snape whispered, and strode over to them, leaving Amarana behind.

Amarana's hands flew to her mouth in sympathy. She caught Draco's eye, mouthing _"What are you doing here?"_ He gave her a tiny shrug, and then was jerked out of sight by Filch.

Amarana's eyes were drawn to Potter, who was staring at Draco with a strange look. His gaze went from Draco to Snape with an odd comprehension that Amarana didn't understand. By that time, Snape had gotten his composure. He said a few words to Slughorn, then nodded to Draco and led the young man out of the room. Amarana watched as Draco followed Snape resentfully.

"Bad luck for Draco, eh?" Amarana turned to see Blaise standing next to her, looking a bit tipsy.

Amarana nodded. "Yeah. Real bad."

Blaise shrugged. "Rana, I had a bit too much firewhisky. Do you mind if we left now? I've got a headache."

Amarana shook her head. "Not at all," she answered. They left without a word to Slughorn. Before they reached the common room, Amarana had an idea. "Um, Blaise, I left something up in Slughorn's office. I'll be right back."

"Want me to come with you?" he asked, moistening his lips with a lascivious look.

"No . . . no, you go on."

Blaise shrugged, and then continued on down the corridor. Amarana pulled out her wand and rapped herself on the head. Looking at her hands to make sure she Disillusioned properly, Amarana hurried towards Snape's office. As she passed a classroom not far from Slughorn's party, Amarana heard voices. Recognizing them as Draco and Snape, she hesitated. The door was closed, and she barely heard what they were saying, but she thought she heard _"stealing my glory" _and _"speaking like a child."_ Draco sounded angry, Snape calm. She heard footsteps, and leaped out of the way just as Draco came crashing through the door.

Without thinking, Amarana started after him, but tripped over something very large lying on the floor. Cursing in anger, she looked to see what she had tripped on, but saw nothing. Confused, she pulled herself up and hurried towards the common room. Draco was nowhere to be seen, so Amarana decided to wait. The minutes ticked away, and before she knew it, her eyes began to droop. It wasn't long before she fell into a deep sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13:**__ Christmas Break_

Amarana woke the next morning in a very uncomfortable position on the couch. Her robes were wrinkled, there was a crick in her neck, and her legs had cramps in them. Sighing heavily, she pulled herself up and headed towards the bathroom, intending to take a long, hot shower.

"_Why in the world did I fall asleep . . . oh yes, Draco. What was that little incident about? And what _did_ I fall over?" _

She opened the bathroom door and pulled off her clothes, turning on one of the showers as hot as she could stand. The hot water felt good on her aching neck, prompting a loud sigh of relief. As steam filled the shower, Amarana closed her eyes to try to decipher what had gone on the night before.

"_Oh, Severus, I wish we could have gotten more time together. I can't believe Draco tried to sneak into the party!" _Her eyes narrowed. _"Wait . . . I don't think he really was! He disappears so often . . . what if Filch found him lurking somewhere and getting into the party was just Draco's excuse?"_

Amarana turned off the shower and slipped into her bathrobe, hurrying towards the dormitory. She rubbed herself all over with her usual patchouli scented cream, combed out her hair, and pulled on her robes, wanting to hurry down to breakfast to see if Draco was there. But she didn't have to go that far. Amarana ran down the stairs to see Draco sitting on a couch, staring sullenly into the fire.

"Draco!" she cried, coming to a halt. His eyes jerked upward in shock.

"Rana!" he said, annoyed. "Don't be so loud! My head hurts." She sat down next to him.

"I waited for you last night, but you never came back," Amarana told him.

He looked a bit worried. "Yeah, well, Snape wanted to talk to me. I got detention."

Her brow furrowed. "No you didn't!"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked tiredly.

"I followed you and Sev . . . Snape. He was talking about you confiding in him, and you said he wanted to steal your glory. What's that about?"

Draco stared at her in shock. "It was nothing," he snapped. "I was just tired, and saying things I didn't mean."

"It didn't sound like that to me," Amarana sniffed. Draco stood up slowly.

"You don't know what you're talking about," he said stiffly. "Stop asking questions I can't answer. Please. I have enough to deal with without you butting in."

Amarana stared at him, her feelings hurt. "But . . . but I . . ."

"No, Rana, just leave it." His tone was a combination of bitterness, anger, and fear. "I'm going to bed. Don't tell anyone else what you heard, all right?" With that, Draco turned and walked upstairs. Amarana stared after him in wonder.

She went to breakfast alone, feeling very hurt and confused. It would have comforted her to see Snape at the teacher's table, but he was nowhere to be seen. She repressed a sigh and nibbled on some toast, taking her time eating in case Snape appeared. An hour later, she pulled herself back up and went to the common room. Draco wasn't there. With a bored sigh, she pulled out a book called _Advanced Injurious Curses and the Healing Spells that Cure Them_, a book Ramile had lent her, and began to read.

To Amarana's annoyance, the rest of the holidays passed almost exactly like the first day. She spent her time reading, going for walks on the grounds, eating, and sleeping. Draco avoided her, was never at meals, and was always either asleep or nowhere to be found. When she did glimpse him, his face was haggard and sick, with a scared, almost resigned look in his eyes. After two days of the silent treatment, she went from irritated to irate.

"_Even if he wanted to apologize right now, I would just turn around and walk off," _she thought one day as she absentmindedly pored over an owl-order catalogue.

Her quill moved across the order form, as she had decided to purchase Ramile and Genevive boxes of assorted miniature cheesecakes for Christmas. She leaned back, flipping through more pages.

"_Got detention my arse . . . ooh, Delilah would like this . . ." _Amarana tapped her fingertip on the picture of a silver hair band with emerald-colored stars etched into it. _"And Pansy would _love_ this silver and gold picture frame. Jasmine would like the engraved peacock quill . . . Blaise . . . definitely Chocolate Firewhisky Delights."_

Sighing, she adjusted herself more comfortably in her chair and spun her quill around in her fingers. "What's the matter with him, anyway?" The sound of her voice made her jump. Amarana shook herself and focused on the magazine. Ten minutes later, she realized she hadn't moved her gaze from the Honeydukes' peanut brittle advertisement.

"_Vincent and Gregory . . . peanut brittle . . ."_ She sighed again, much more loudly than before. _"Think about something else, Amarana! Don't think about Draco. Don't buy him a gift. Think of Severus Think of Severus'. . ." _

A shiver ran down her spine and her cheeks colored.

"_Wait a minute . . . _where _is_ Severus?"

Amarana was furious when she realized that she hadn't seen Snape since Slughorn's party . . . and she had heard not a word from him to let her know his whereabouts. She went around in a bit of a daze until a chance conversation between Professors Hagrid and Flitwick that let her know where he had gone.

She was coming up from lunch when she heard voices coming from a classroom that had been left ajar. Amarana was about to pass by quickly when she heard a name that made her stop.

"So Dumbledore sent Severus off, then?" she heard Flitwick ask quietly.

"Yeah, 'e's gone. Not very 'appy t' go, either. Bu' Dumbledore told 'im 'e's got to spend as much time wi' 'em as possible," Hagrid answered.

"Well, it's a good chance to learn what they're up to," said Flitwick musingly. "But still, up North this winter has been pretty severe. Maybe that's the reason he didn't want to go."

"I jes' don' see 'ow 'e does i' anyway."

"I understand what you mean, Hagrid. Severus' job . . . well . . . he is a brave, brave man."

"Ain' none other tha' do it."

"None other _could _do it, according to Albus. Severus is one of the most talented Occlumens I have ever had the privilege to meet."

They stopped talking, and Amarana hurried away with a sigh.

Christmas Day was the only other excitement she had. She got a letter from her father, telling her that he was all right and she wasn't to worry, which was attached to a parcel containing a beautiful moonstone pendant set in silver. He had also sent her a beautiful blue velvet cape, embroidered with silver threads and lined with ermine, and a matching pair of blue dragon-skin boots. Her relatives in Italy had sent assorted packages of chocolates, sugar-nuts, and elf-made cheeses and sausages. From Scotland came a cloak and matching drawstring purse made in the green and yellow tartan of the Ruthven clan, and a silver filigree brush and comb set was her gift from the Lindsays.

Another package was one Amarana knew was from Snape, although the label said merely 'From Your Dearest Friend'. She tore it open and drew in her breath. It was a little sky-blue colored, egg-shaped ceramic music box. Painted green vines kept magically growing round and round the box, along with red roses that bloomed before her very eyes. When Amarana opened it, a tiny witch with black hair and blue eyes began to sing in French, which she understood.

_You are the most beautiful creation_

_I have ever seen with my eyes_

_All the magic in this whole world_

_Could not create something_

_As perfect, as lovely as you_

The tiny witch bowed after her song, then disappeared. Amarana smiled and held it in her hands a long time, lost in a romantic reverie. Her anger at him melded away completely. The other gifts, from Blaise, Pansy, Genevive, Jasmine, Ramile, Delilah . . . and even Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle . . . went unopened.

Only one gift, labeled_ "To Rana, From Draco,_ made her drag her gaze from the music box. She opened a thin box to find a silver goblin-made bracelet with her initials set in tiny emeralds, circled with a teeny snake.

"_Wow, Draco!" _she whispered, smiling. _"Now I'm glad I decided to get you something."_

She sincerely hoped her gift of a handsome eagle quill, along with a small silver inkstand engraved with the Slytherin crest made Draco happy, although he was never around to ask.

When the others began arriving back at Hogwarts, Amarana decided to keep her gifts from Snape and Draco hidden. Snape's because the gift would cause a lot of awkward questions she didn't want to be bothered with, because the song the little witch sang could only be given by a lover. Draco's couldn't be worn because the expensive piece of jewelry would cause major issues with both Snape and Pansy. She wisely decided to keep both the music box and the bracelet inside her trunk for the time being.

She did, however, show off her other gifts when the other girls returned. Pansy, Genevive, and Delilah returned first, proudly displaying _their_ Christmas presents in conspicuous places. Pansy's pride and joy was a new silver necklace with a charm bearing her initials in a green-colored glass. It was a lovely gift, given to her by Draco, but it didn't come close in value to the bracelet he had given Amarana. After thanking the other girls for the gifts they had given her, and admired _their _pretty new things, the girls went down to dinner to catch up on gossip.

It wasn't until the next afternoon that Amarana finally saw Snape return to the castle. He came into the Great Hall at the same time she, Pansy, Genevive, and Delilah were going out. Snape's angry expression softened immediately as their eyes met.

"I loved it," she whispered, in the brief moment they had..

Snape gave her a quick smile before McGonagall interrupted, telling him Dumbledore wanted to see him immediately.

Amarana walked away slowly, not wanting to draw attention to herself. As soon as she was out of sight, she ran to catch up with the others.

"What were you doing, Rana?" Pansy asked.

"Tied my shoe," Amarana said quickly.

"Oh. I thought you were talking to Professor Snape."

"No, why would I be doing that?"

Pansy shrugged. "I don't know. I just thought I saw you say something to him, that's all."

"I may have said 'hello' . . ."

Genevive cleared her throat. "Change of subject . . . I wonder why Ramile and Jazz aren't back yet."

"I know," Delilah said quietly. "Classes start tomorrow. You don't think . . . anything happened to them?"

"No," Pansy answered quickly. "They're in Slytherin. Their families have all been Slytherin for years, and they're all purebloods. Why would anything happen to them?"

"You never know," Amarana said. "One can be a Slytherin, from a family of pureblooded Slytherins, and still not support . . . well, You-Know-Who."

Delilah and Genevive nodded, while Pansy shook her head.

"I think . . . _He_ . . . would want Slytherin purebloods to _live_. There's Draco, so I'll see all of you later." She stormed away, tears filling her eyes.

"Wow!" Delilah exclaimed. "What was that all about?"

"Who knows?" was all Genevive said. "Come on, you two. Let's go play Gobstones before bed."

Ramile returned the next morning with some horrible news. Jasmine wouldn't be returning. Her parents and older brother had been found dead in their home in Norfolk. As it turned out, she was just one of many Hogwarts students who would never return to Hogwarts for the same reason.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14:**__ Potions Again_

The next afternoon, the Slytherin girls gathered in the common room during a free period, for the express purpose to talk about what had happened to Jasmine. Ramile knew all about it, since her parents were good friends with the Corpus-Addelstons.

"Yeah, Mum came in and told me _everything_," she cried, wide-eyed. "She said that Jazz was off visiting her grandparents when it happened. She came home and saw her mum and dad lying on their bedroom floor, _dead_. The _Avada Kedavra_. Her older brother, Raymond, was in the garden, also dead. Her grandparents went berserk . . . Jasmine's mum was their only child . . . and all three of them are in St. Mungo's."

The girls shook their heads in sympathy.

"Well, Jasmine's not the only one to lose a family member," Delilah said soberly. "There's been a lot of people gone missing."

"Yes, but Jazz is the only one in Slytherin to lose someone," Genevive said, with a timid look at Pansy, who was clutching her hands together so hard her knuckles were white. "I mean . . . Jazz _is_ the only one in our House to have someone in their family murdered. Lots of us have lost family and friends to Azkaban, of course, but . . ." She shrugged helplessly. "It's not as if any of us are against the Dark Lord, right?"

"Right, but _we _have family members who . . . well, you know," Ramile answered. "Jazz's family were all purebloods, but none of _them _. . ."

Pansy, Genevive, and Delilah nodded slowly.

"Wait," Ramile began again, her eyebrow furrowing. "What about _you_, Rana?"

Amarana flushed a little. "My entire family are pureblooded for generations farther back than I can count. My father isn't a . . ." she glanced around and lowered her voice, ". . . a follower of _him_ . . . but I _am _related to the Meliflua and Nigellus families on my mom's side." She failed to tell them she had never met anyone from her mother's family except her Scottish relations . . . but she _did_ know for sure some of the Meliflua cousins were Death Eaters.

"Draco's related to the Meliflua and Nigellus families as well," Pansy said smugly. "He . . ."

"So who is taking Apparition lessons?" Delilah interrupted, rolling her eyes.

A flyer announcing that Apparition lessons could be taken by those who were turning seventeen by August 30 had been posted on the Slytherin notice board. Genevive was furious.

"That's not fair! I turn seventeen September second!"

"Well, _I_ turn seventeen September seventh," Amarana said with a yawn. "But I already know how to Apparate."

The other girls began chattering excitedly.

"What's it like?" Ramile asked.

"Like nothing," Amarana answered. "You just _move_. Come on, Gen, we'll be late for Potions."

The two girls said goodbye to the others and hurried out. They had already sat down and set up their cauldrons when Potter, Weasley, and Granger trudged in.

"Look," Genevive pointed, smirking. "They've been fighting."

Amarana watched with amusement as Granger moved her cauldron as far away from the others as she could. Just then, Blaise and Nott hurried in, followed by an angry Draco. Before Genevive or Amarana could ask what was wrong, Professor Slughorn walked in.

"Settle down, please!" he said crisply.

While Slughorn talked about Golpalott's Third Law, Amarana leaned in to talk to Blaise.

"What's the matter with Draco?" she asked. "He's looking a bit peaky, isn't he?"

Blaise shrugged. "Maybe he's worried about his father."

Her eyebrow rose. "You really think that's it?"

"Wouldn't you be worried if it was your father?"

Amarana remembered that Blaise's uncle had recently gone to Azkaban for suspicion of Death Eater activity, and didn't answer.

Slughorn set them the task of creating an antidote from the poisons he had on his desk. Granger was already on her way up to collect a phial when Amarana stood up. She gave Granger a scathing look as she passed her, grabbed a phial, and went back to the Slytherin table. She tipped the poison into her cauldron and set a fire beneath it.

"What are we supposed to do?" Genevive asked, looking confused.

"Watch and learn," Amarana whispered with a grin. She pointed her wand at the cauldron and began whispering the incantation needed to separate the ingredients.

Genevive, Blaise, Nott, and Draco began to copy her. After Amarana's murky green poison had separated into seven differently colored poisons, she used her wand to put them into different phials. Whispering instructions to the others, Amarana examined her own poisons, and then began adding ingredients to her cauldron. Ten minutes later, her hand shot into the air.

"I'm done, Professor," she said.

Slughorn waddled over, his belly jiggling. He stared into her cauldron with a look of awe. "That's right, Miss Ravinike," he said. "And with an hour to go before the bell! Twenty . . ." He was interrupted by Draco and Blaise raising their hands. "And you two are done as well?" His eyes looked as if they were popping out of his head.

They nodded and allowed him to check their antidotes. Moments later, Genevive raised her hand, ten minutes after that so did Nott. Wide-eyed with excitement, Slughorn clapped his hands, calling the class to attention.

"If Slytherin was a team," he announced cheerfully, ". . . they would have just won a trophy! As it is, they have all finished long before I expected any of you to be done! Let's give them a hand for an excellent job!" Slughorn began to clap, the others in the class joining in sullenly. Granger and Potter looked furiously over at Amarana.

"I think ten points apiece will be fair! Except for Miss Ravinike, who gets twenty for being the first!" Slughorn said excitedly. "That's a whole sixty points for Slytherin!" He turned to the Slytherin table. "And you lot all are excused. The rest of you, continue with your work, please!"

The Slytherins turned in the phials of their antidotes and began cleaning up, leaving class twenty minutes before the bell.

"Thanks so much, Rana!" Blaise, Genevive, and Nott said as they hurried away. Draco and Amarana walked a bit more slowly.

"I never thanked you for the Christmas gift," Draco said.

"You're welcome, Draco. And I loved yours," Amarana replied, holding her arm up to show him she was wearing the bracelet. "I'm . . . I'm going to say it was from my father, though . . . you know."

He nodded vaguely. "Listen, Rana, I'm sorry I snapped at you that time," Draco mumbled, running a hand through his hair. "I didn't mean it. I was just tired."

Amarana shrugged. "I know you were. And I'm sorry for being so pushy. Just know I'm here for you if you need me. I worry about you, you know."

Draco grinned. "Is that right?"

She punched him on the arm. "Don't get so smug. Of course I worry about you. You . . . you're my best friend."

Draco smiled down at her, looking pleased. "I am?"

She nodded. "You are, stupid. You know that, don't you?"

He gave her a quick hug in response. They sat down on a bench in the hallway, talking about their Christmas presents, until the bell for dinner rang. Draco stood up, held his hand out for Amarana, and they hurried towards the Great Hall. They met Pansy and Delilah by a staircase, coming from the library where they had been reading up on Apparition. As the four of them walked down the hall, a flash of yellow light appeared behind them, hitting Amarana's bag.

Books, ink, and parchment fell to the floor in a jumble. Amarana and Draco turned around quickly, their wands in their hands, to a jumble of students behind them, Potter and Weasley at the forefront. Amarana glared at them as Delilah and Pansy helped her pick up her scattered things.

"I'll get you for that, Potter," Draco snarled.

Potter rolled his eyes and stood there waiting, his wand in hand. The students all crowded around the Slytherins, chattering excitedly.

"Try it, Malfoy."

"What's going on?" McGonagall said, appearing in front of them.

"Nothing, Professor," Draco said angrily, still glaring at Potter.

"Fine. Then move along," McGonagall ordered, her eyebrow raised high.

The students filed away, unhappy about not being able to see a fight. Amarana and the other Slytherins took their places at their table and began piling their plates with food. Sighing, Amarana checked her bag. A cold chill came over her. Earlier that morning, she had slipped the bottle of Felix into her bag, intending to use some of it that evening to attempt to see Severus. The bottle was gone. She searched through the bag again and again, to no avail.

"What is it?" Draco whispered.

"My Felix Felicis is gone!" Amarana exclaimed. The others turned to listen.

"You keep it in there?" Blaise asked.

"Not usually . . . I was . . ." Amarana stopped abruptly. "It was Potter, wasn't it?" she asked angrily, glaring over at the Gryffindor table.

"He must have nicked it when he ripped your bag," Pansy said sympathetically.

"The bloody git!" Ramile said loudly.

"But _how_?" Amarana asked incredulously. "We turned right around, and stared at him until McGonagall interrupted."

Pansy leaned closer to her friend. "It had to have been either Granger or Weasley," she said quietly, glaring at the Gryffindor table. "Remember how everyone just crowded close to you? Granger could have easily _Accioed_ it into her pocket without anyone seeing."

"You're right, Pans!" Draco's brow furrowed as he half stood up. "Look at them sitting there like nothing happened! If only it wasn't everyone's little _hero_, Potter, there might be some justice in this bloody school. But some people think they have the right to anything they like, just because they're _alive _when they should be _dead_."

Potter and his friends looked up, their faces darkening with anger. Weasley's expression was a mixture of smugness and hostility.

"No use telling Dumbledore, either," Blaise said, as loudly as Draco. "Not on his little _pet,_ Potter."

"Have something you want to say?" Potter called over the heads of the other students, eyeing Draco malevolently.

"I do, actually, Potter," Draco began, drawing himself up to his full height, followed by several other Slytherins.

"_Gentlemen,"_ a voice said sternly from behind Vincent and Gregory.

They turned to see Professor McGonagall standing behind them, looking furious.

"Is there a problem" she asked.

"No, Professor," Draco said, his voice sounding strangled as he fought to be polite. "No problem."

McGonagall's eagle gaze swept over them all. "Then I suggest you take your seats and finish your meal," she advised crisply.

Amarana fumed silently as the others sat back down, muttering to themselves.

"_I'll get you for this, Potter,"_ she thought, her mind filling with a hatred she had never known before. _"I swear it."_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15:**_ _Apparitions and Arguments_

Amarana wanted to tell Snape about what Potter and his friends had done, just to see Snape be even crueler to the trio than usual, but the opportunity never arose. He had warned her in a previous meeting in the hallway about using the Articulus Psyche spell in class, since the spell could be detected by some wizards, and as much as they hated to admit it, if Granger wanted to, she would be able to hear. Snape didn't think Granger would have any reason to try and listen to the two of them, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

The days passed and January turned into February. Amarana was depressed because she and Snape hadn't exchanged more than longing glances and brief words, except during Quidditch games, but even then they had to be careful. They simply sat, several hands-breadths apart from each other, too afraid of the consequences to even speak to one another. Apparition classes might have proved a good place to exchange confidences, but Amarana, like Genevive, couldn't attend. So it was that the Saturday chosen to be the first Appariton class date left Amarana alone in the Slytherin common room. Genevive had gone upstairs in a huff, the other Slytherins that weren't old enough to be in the Great Hall were in the library studying for their N.E.W.T. exams, and all the younger students were out playing in the snow.

She smiled as she found a more comfortable position on the leather couch, her thoughts turning to Snape as they inevitably did. It wasn't long before she dozed off, staring into the fire, but she was awakened only a half hour later by the door slamming against the wall. Draco and Vincent burst through the doorway, arguing vociferously, with Gregory following close behind.

"Why can't you just tell us?" Vincent shouted.

Amarana sat up in shock, her hair tumbled around her face. "Great Merlin . . . what the?"

All three boys jumped in surprise. Whatever Draco was going to say, he shut his mouth quickly at the sight of Amarana. He glared at his friends as he threw himself down on the couch beside the tired girl and began to rub her shoulders. Vincent gave Draco a spiteful glance and then went upstairs, followed by Gregory.

"What happened?" Amarana asked sleepily.

"Nothing. Bones from Hufflepuff got splinched," Draco answered.

"No, I mean . . ."

"I know what you mean, and I don't want to talk about it." He began rubbing her neck as if he was trying to apologize.

"Mmm." Her drowsiness intensified, arguing was impossible.

"Amarana, your neck is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen," Draco whispered, running a finger along her collarbone.

She smiled and adjusted her position so he could touch more of her soft skin.

Moments later, they heard voices outside the door. Draco swiftly moved to one of the chairs just as the rest of the Slytherins came back from Apparition lessons. Amarana half fell off the couch, climbing back on just as the others walked into the room. Pansy gave Draco a sharp look as she strode in, but she sat down on his lap anyway.

"I'm going upstairs," Draco said, without even a hello to his girlfriend. He pushed her off, got up, and went upstairs, his face growing red with anger.

"So how was it?" Amarana asked, ignoring the sudden, suspicious glare Pansy was giving her.

"It was really gross. Bones got splinched," Ramile said cheerily. "She left her leg behind."

"Apparition is really hard," Delilah commented, picking at her cuticles. "Only the Mudblood Granger was able to get into her ring."

"Yeah, well, who cares about her," said Blaise, sitting down next to Amarana. "Pansy, why are Draco and Crabbe arguing? They left earlier than everyone else."

Pansy scowled at Blaise. "I don't know. Draco's been really grumpy lately." She glared at Amarana, who shrugged.

"I don't know anything about it!" she exclaimed.

Pansy looked only slightly mollified. "He's been acting like this for weeks. It's driving me crazy."

"Yes, you and everyone else who has to hear you two row each and every hour," Genevive said under her breath.

"What was that, Gen?"

"Nothing, Pans. I just said . . ."

"I _know_ what you said. I'm not deaf."

"All right then," Genevive snapped. "It's about time you two either tried to get along or leave each other alone. Everyone else is tired of hearing the constant arguing you two seem to enjoy so much."

"For your information . . ." Pansy almost snarled, her face flushing red with anger.

"_Please_, you two, not now," Blaise cut in, rubbing his face with his hands.

Pansy leaped out of her chair, knocking it over as she stormed away.

The others sat for a few more minutes, chattering excitedly about Apparition, before Delilah stood up and announced it was time for dinner. Ramile, Blaise, Genevive, and Theodore followed her out, continuing their conversations as they went. Amarana stooped down to tie her shoe, and when she stood up, Pansy was standing in the doorway leading to the dormitories, looking pale but determined.

"I want to talk to you," she said, her voice cracking with emotion.

"About what, Pans?" Amarana asked, hoping she didn't look guilty.

Pansy drew in a deep breath and walked closer. "What is going on between you and Draco?"

"Nothing, of course!" Amarana said quickly.

"Please don't lie to me," Pansy said angrily. "I can see how he acts around you! He always sits by you, lays his head on you . . . the only time he ever talks is when he's talking to you! If you don't want Blaise, that's fine, but it doesn't mean you get to have Draco. I want to know what's going on here. I have the right to know . . . his parents are already talking to my parents about a Betrothal Contract."

"Then talk to _him_ about it," Amarana snapped, "because I can assure you, Pansy, there is nothing going on between us. We are good friends. That's it." Her neck broke out in goosebumps where Draco had touched her.

"Okay, then answer this," Pansy continued. "If I wasn't going out with him, would you try for him?"

"_I wouldn't have to _try,_" _Amarana thought spitefully. "No, I wouldn't. I . . . I like someone else."

"_Someone who would be bloody pissed if he knew Draco was touching my neck." _

"Really, it's not Draco."

"You would so!" Pansy shrieked. "You would go for him! I know it! Don't you know that once the Betrothal Contract's in place, we're bound, no matter what you do?"

"Pansy!" Amarana shouted. "I'm dead serious! If I could take Veritaserum and answer you, I would, because I _mean_ what I say! I admit, I do love Draco! But as a _brother_! A best friend! Not in the way you think!"

"_Then why let him touch you?"_ a part of her mind asked. _"You love Snape and Pansy loves Draco. What are you doing, Rana?"_ She bit her lip as tears began trickling from Pansy's eyes.

"Rana . . . are you sure? Oh, Rana, I'm so sorry! It's just . . . that he _ignores_ me now . . . and he always seems to be with _you_! My parents are thrilled that I'm involved with a Malfoy, if he breaks it off now, they'll blame _me_!" She broke off into sobs, covering her blotched face with her hands.

Amarana stared for a moment, a little shocked at the abrupt change of attitude. Sighing, she put her arm around her friend.

"I'm sorry Draco's acting like that to you, Pans, but remember, you're the one that's always making excuses for his behavior. Isn't he stressed out and angry for a reason?"

"Yes, Rana, but . . . well . . . don't tell anyone else, please . . . it's just that . . . I really don't _know_ the reason. He bragged a little about having a job to do, and _hinted_ it was for the Dark Lord . . . but I don't know what it is. In fact . . . I think he may just be looking for a way to get rid of me."

Amarana's jaw dropped. "Well . . . um . . . I really don't know what to say. Of course, he _could_ have been telling the truth." She didn't tell Pansy that she felt very skeptical about this.

"_But," _she reasoned to herself, _"if Pansy and Draco break it off, it could make things very difficult for _me_. He'd pursue me, I know, and it would cause loads of problems."_ She took a deep breath. "Pansy, if he does have a job to do, couldn't that be what is wrong with him? That and worrying about his father? Combined with watching what his mother must be going through? Do you really have a reason to believe he doesn't want anything to do with you?"

Pansy looked up with hope in her eyes. "Yes. Yes, that's right." She drew a green handkerchief from her pocket and blew her nose. "That's exactly right. I've never known him to lie . . . well, he _does _have a tendency to exaggerate . . . but never straight out _lie_ . . ." Grabbing Amarana's hand, she stared up at her pleadingly. "Oh, please don't tell him about this! He'll be so angry! We'll be betrothed by graduation as long as we can stick it out!"

"I won't tell him," Amarana promised. "Now go wash your face. It's all splotchy . . . everyone will know you've been crying. When we get to dinner, we'll say I lost my necklace and you were helping me look for it. And for Merlin's sake, Pansy, don't start blubbering again or else people will start asking questions." She watched her friend go upstairs before punching the couch with her fist angrily and sinking down into it. "I can't believe this," Amarana said under her breath, glaring at the dormitory hallway. "Stupid bloody Draco!"

Her mood hadn't improved when Pansy came back down, smiling at her tentatively.

"Let's go eat," Pansy said quietly, motioning toward the door.

Amarana sighed and followed her down to the Great Hall. The others looked at them curiously as they sat down, but they were too busy eating to ask questions. Draco hadn't yet put in an appearance. After loading her plate with pork chops, buttered noodle casserole, and fried parsnips, Amarana joined in a conversation with Blaise and Genevive about the upcoming Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, not noticing Snape settling down at the teacher's table.

"Wow," Theodore Nott commented, "Snape looks pissed."

The entire group looked over at their Head of House, only to flip their heads back around quickly. No one wanted to be seen looking at Snape when he was in one of his "moods", as they liked to call them. His face was a deep scarlet, a vein was throbbing on his forehead, and his eyes were black slits.

"Great Merlin, his face looks like you could fry an egg on it!" Delilah whispered.

Amarana turned away and hunched over a little, trying to get out of his line of sight. _"There's no way he could know what happened between Draco and I . . ."_ she thought, then cursed herself for being irrational. She stole another peek at the table and her eyes widened. Snape was nowhere to be seen. She turned to Delilah, confused.

"Where'd Professor Snape . . ."

"Amarana."

The angry voice made her jump in her seat and she flipped around to see Snape standing right behind her.

"A word, if you please."

"Sure, Professor," Amarana whispered, giving her friends a perplexed, slightly nervous glance as she stood and followed Snape out to the entryway outside the Great Hall.

He led her to a shadowy corner, far away from the few students going up and down the staircase, either going to or coming from dinner. "We only have a few moments, Rana," Snape began quietly, his voice gruff with anger.

"What's the matter, Severus?" she whispered anxiously. "Why are you so angry?'

"I will not discuss it here." He saw her annoyed expression and sighed. "It concerns a certain student . . . but that isn't why I need to speak with you."

"Is it Potter?"

"No . . . Amarana, listen. I want to see you when the next Hogsmeade visit is scheduled. There's something I want to ask you that I cannot ask you here . . ." He nodded at Professor Vector as she passed. "The assignment will be due tomorrow, Miss Ravinike."

Amarana lowered her eyes and waited until Vector had gone upstairs. "You're confusing me. I know you're angry about something. What's going on?"

Snape pinched his nose between his thumb and index finger. "Something I'd like to forget, Rana, something I'd like to forget by being with _you_. Is that too much to ask?'

She was startled. "No, no, I just . . . I'm sorry."

He forced a tight smile. "I have to go. Remember, next Hogsmeade visit . . ." His features rearranged themselves back into his usual stern expression and he strode away, his robes billowing behind him.

Confused, Amarana hurried to her dormitory, not wanting answer the questions she knew the others were all waiting to ask her.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16:**_ _Draco and Pansy_

One afternoon a few weeks later, Amarana was coming down the stairs to the dormitories when a sign on the notice board caught her attention. She ripped it off the notice to read it more carefully.

"_Attention Students: I regret to inform you all that, due to the dangerous nature of the territory away from castle, the upcoming Hogsmeade trip has been cancelled. Regretfully, Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress."_

Amarana read the flyer again and again before crumpling it into a tiny ball. With hot tears spilling down her cheeks, she jerked open the common room door and made her way up several flights of stairs, through the Great Hall, and out into the windy Saturday weather. Sitting moodily on a bench, Amarana sat sulking until the sun began its descent.

Shouts from a window upstairs made her look up to see Ramile and Delilah calling to her from a hall window. Amarana hurried inside and was accosted by the two girls the moment she reached the main staircase. Both were talking so fast, Amarana didn't understand a word they were saying.

"What's going on? Talk slower, you two!" she ordered. They burst into a fit of giggles.

"I'll tell her," Ramile said excitedly.

Delilah broke into a fit of laughter. "You won't believe it!" Delilah cried. "It's the funniest thing to happen _ever_!"

"I won't know _what_ to believe until you _tell_ me," Amarana pointed out.

Ramile waved a hand. "I'm about to tell you! Listen! Weasel's in the hospital wing!"

"So?" Amarana said, disappointed. "What's so funny about that? Does he have explosive diarrhea or something?"

Ramile and Delilah burst into raucous laughter. A couple of teachers passed by and the two girls covered their mouths with their hands, still snickering loudly, until they were gone.

"He got _poisoned_," Delilah cried merrily. "He and Potter and Slughorn were drinking some mead and it had been _poisoned_!"

Amarana was confused. "So why didn't the others get poisoned too? Are Potter and Sluggy in the hospital wing as well?"

"No. They hadn't tasted theirs yet," Ramile explained.

"The Weasel drank his up before the other two did, and the poison acted immediately!" Delilah cut in. "He's probably never tasted mead before in his life . . . his family's got to be too poor to afford any . . . so I bet he took a big gulp right at the beginning."

"Weasley knocked it back in one go, according to Slughorn. He started twitching and fell to the floor and all that. But Slughorn froze up and couldn't save him, so Potter gave him a bezoar," Ramile said quickly, glaring at Delilah for stealing her story. "He's okay now. Just resting in the hospital wing, with the Granger girl and the Brown slut fighting over who was going to sit next to him while he recovered."

"So what's the funny part?" Amarana asked. "The way you two were carrying on, I thought he got sent to Pomfrey because he tried to grow two heads so he'd have a brain."

Ramile and Delilah both snickered.

"This is why it's hilarious, Rana. Let me finish. The whole reason Weasley and Potter were with old Sluggy in the first place is because Weasley ate a bunch of Chocolate Cauldrons spiked with a love potion," Ramile explained. "A love potion that was supposed to be for Potter!"

"And get this," Delilah said quickly, still wanting a share of the tale. "Potter began saying a bunch of horrible stuff about the girl who gave him the cauldrons, so Weasel punched him! Parvati Patil told Marietta Edgecombe that they ended up fighting over that black-haired Gryffindor girl, Romilda Vane. And what tops it all off . . . today is Weasley's birthday!"

Delilah and Ramile burst into a fresh bout of laughter.

Amarana rolled her eyes. "You two are insane." She turned away, intending to head for the common room.

"I wouldn't go down there if I were you, Rana," Delilah said soberly, grabbing her arm.

"Why not?"

"Draco and Pansy are having a row," Ramile told her, twisting a lock of hair around her finger and rolling her eyes. "They've been at it a bloody long time, too. It's been longer than an hour."

"About what?" Amarana asked, heaving a great sigh and hoping it wasn't about her.

"I don't know, and I really don't care," Ramile answered cruelly. "I just wish they'd break up already. You can see it coming from a mile away. I'm sick and tired of hearing them go at it. It used to be once a week or so, then it spread to daily . . . now it's every hour! It's just like Gen said! Pansy says they're to be betrothed, but I can't believe she'd want to live the rest of her life constantly arguing with Draco!"

Delilah linked arms with the other two and led them outside. "Let's go sit in the courtyard until they're done."

Genevive joined them a few minutes later, carrying sandwiches in a napkin. "They're still at it," she explained when the other girls looked at her questioningly. "Eating dinner with them going at it was starting to give me a headache. So I came out to join you lot. You've seem to have gotten the right idea. When Draco and Pansy argue, go somewhere and hide."

"They're going on at table?" Ramile asked, horrified.

Genevive nodded. "Yep. And none of the teachers are there, so it's like a free for all."

Delilah rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me they're going to keep at this when we're stuck in the common room with them?"

"If they do, we'll just tell _them _to go outside," Ramile said calmly. "It's not fair that we're stuck outside in the wind while they have a nice, warm common room to row in."

Amarana threw the crusts of her sandwich to some birds and watched as they pecked at it happily. "Do you think they'd listen?" she asked.

"No, probably not," Delilah said. "But I'm willing to let _Ramile_ try."

The others laughed at this, and Amarana changed the subject. "Has everyone finished the essay for McGonagall?"

"No, but I'm sure you have!" Genevive said with a laugh, giving Amarana a little shove.

"Well yes, but . . ."

"Help me with mine then, will you?"

"And me!" Delilah and Ramile chimed in.

"Oh come on, you can't really expect me to do all your work for you!" Amarana cried.

The three others laughed at her.

"We're just kidding, Rana, calm down," Genevive said soothingly.

"Sorry, I'm just mad about the Hogsmeade visit," Amarana said sheepishly, lowering her eyes.

"Me too," Ramile commiserated. "I'm just _devastated_. Now how will I get my Dark Chocolate Raspberry Almond Nut Fudge fix?"

Delilah pushed back her hair and threw back her head to laugh. "Ever heard of owl-order, genius?"

Ramile stuck out her tongue. "Yes, but damn, I just wanted to get out of the castle. Ralph and I had a date."

"_So did I," _Amarana thought with a scowl, her anger returning.

"Well," Genevive announced as she stood up, brushing crumbs off her robes. "I think I'm going to go see if the explosion has calmed yet."

"Good idea," Ramile answered. "I'm freezing."

The girls hurried into the castle and into the hallway that led to the common room. Amarana followed at a more leisurely pace, hoping against hope that she would run into Snape. She heard voices coming down the opposite end . . . and she recognized them as belonging to the enemy. Amarana instinctively hid behind a statue, shoving herself into the small space between the huge granite witch and the wall. Seconds later, Professor Hagrid, Granger, and Potter emerged from around a corner. Their heads were close together, and Amarana strained to hear what they were saying.

It sounded as if they were talking about Weasley and how it was normal for accidents to happen around a lot of underage wizards. Amarana made a face while holding her breath, hoping they wouldn't see or hear her. She almost let it out when Hagrid mentioned that Dumbledore was angry with Snape. Their footsteps grew slower. Amarana let out her breath as slowly as she could as Potter and Granger hassled the increasingly annoyed Hagrid until he told them what they wanted to know.

They talked very quietly, and Amarana strained to listen. Apparently, Hagrid had overheard Dumbledore and Snape talking outside one afternoon, and in that conversation, Snape told Dumbledore that "he didn't want to do it anymore". Dumbledore told him "he had promised and that was final". Hagrid concluded by whispering that Snape was making investigations into Slytherin. Granger and Potter seemed as interested in his words as Amarana. They spoke some more, in low whispers that she couldn't hear, until Filch came in and the conversation halted.

"_So that's why he was so angry before . . ." _she thought, waiting for them to leave before sliding out from behind her statue and hurrying down to the common room.

She heard shouts even before she entered the room, where Pansy, Draco, and Ramile were arguing vociferously.

"You two fight _constantly_," Ramile was screaming, pointing at the pair. "But you're not fighting in here anymore! Not where the rest of us have to hear you!"

Draco was sitting on the couch looking furious. Pansy was standing in front of Ramile, hands on her hips, tears flowing from her bloodshot eyes.

"We can fight _wherever_ we want, Ramile," she shouted back as Amarana slid into a seat beside Delilah.

"No, you can't. This is beyond ridiculous, Pansy! The rest of us have a right to use this common room without having to deal with this. We aren't going to go to the library or the dormitories or out onto the grounds to wait for you two to shut up _any more_! Either patch things up or leave each other alone!"

"How _dare _you, Ramile!" Pansy screamed, her face bright red. "This is none of your business. Stay out of it!"

"Not so fast," Genevive added. "We really _are _all tired of hearing this every time we're stuck in here. If you two want to row, then you're right, it's your business. Just go somewhere else to do it. If you want an audience, the giant squid is always available. But we can't take anymore. This is stupid."

Draco stood up, wiping a weary hand across his face. "This _is_ stupid. I agree. Ramile and Gen are right. We fight all the time, Pansy. So it's over now. We're done."

"Wh . . . what are you saying, Draco?" Pansy cried.

"I'm saying we're no longer going out. I'm tired of this! You are always at me for something. Whining over something I didn't do, or something I _did _do. So we're done," Draco said his voice deathly calm. "I don't need this, or you anymore."

"You told me . . . we would always be together. _My parents expect us to get married!_"

"If you told them I was going to ask you to marry me, then you are seriously mistaken! I told you that _once_ and it was after . . ."

Her eyes widened. "No one is supposed to know that!" Her eyes darted from one person in their audience to another. "Just shut up!"

"I _am _shutting up. Right after you understand we are no longer a couple. And we are definitely _not _betrothed!"

With a fresh burst of tears, Pansy ran upstairs to the dormitory.

"I'm going to bed," said Draco, turning and following her.

"Wow," was all Amarana had to say.

The others exchanged knowing looks.

"Oh, they really haven't broken up," said Blaise, rolling his eyes. "We've seen this before, Rana. They break up at least twice every year. We've been dealing with it since the two of them got together back when they were fourteen. I bet you a hundred Galleons they're on the landing, making out. Or making up, I should say."

He was right. An hour later, Amarana went up to bed, followed by Ramile and Genevive. On top of the landing, Draco and Pansy were snogging heavily. Draco opened one eye as she slid by them and rolled it at her. She pretended to gag and shook her head in wonder before shutting the dormitory door on the sight.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17:**__ Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff_

For the next week, Amarana didn't have a chance to ask Snape why Dumbledore was angry with him, or to complain about the Hogsmeade cancellation. She only saw him during D.A.D.A. classes, and during those times Amarana was more worried about how he looked instead of what she heard. Snape looked just as tired and haggard as Draco, and was even more irritable with the class than usual. He even snapped at Amarana one Friday in class.

The students were taking turns practicing Patronus Charms. Amarana could tell that it annoyed Snape that all the Gryffindors . . . even Neville Longbottom . . . could produce one that took on an actual shape. None of the Slytherins . . . except Amarana and Draco . . . could produce anything but a silver blast of light. Amarana stood watching her Patronus, a beautiful silver snake, slither across the room with Draco's dragon as Snape made his rounds through the students. In a corner, Potter said something to Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan, another Gryffindor, which caused both to stifle a snicker.

Snape whirled around on them immediately. "Five points from Gryffindor!" he shouted angrily. "Pay attention to what you're doing!"

Finnigan, who had his back to Snape, jumped in surprise, knocking over Longbottom. Amarana let out a shriek of laughter to see Longbottom lying face down on the floor, his bottom up in the air. No one else had seen what happened . . . Amarana was the only one who laughed. Snape flipped around to her.

"That means _you_ as well! Five points from Slytherin!"

The Slytherins gasped. Potter and the Gryffindors looked surprised but pleased.

Amarana stared at Snape, her eyes wide with shock. She raised her chin defiantly, tossed her hair, and deliberately turned her back to him. She didn't see his expression grow contrite, his mouth open to apologize . . . but catching it just in time. The cold, indifferent look came quickly back to his expression and he turned away as well.

"Rotten luck, Rana," Draco said softly. "The bloody git, I can't believe he just did that!"

Genevive, Delilah, Ramile, and Pansy all gave her sympathetic looks.

Amarana merely nodded and produced another Patronus. When the class was over, she picked up her things and left with her chin in the air without even looking at Snape.

She was still nursing her hurt when she and her friends went out to the Quidditch field the next day. They pushed several first years aside to get the whole top row to themselves. Amarana was preparing to sit when something down below caught her eye. It was Draco, with two girls, leaving the Quidditch stands and heading back to the castle. She glanced over at Pansy, who was watching as well, but instead of looking angry or offended, Pansy watched them go with an anxious expression.

Before Amarana could process all this, Genevive and Ramile let out little squeaks of surprise. She turned to see Snape coming towards them. For a moment, Amarana felt her heart swell with happiness, but she remembered his curt words and her happiness turned to anger. She glared at Snape as he approached, crossed her arms, and turned away without replying to his greeting. The other girls gave her shocked looks as Snape took the empty seat on Amarana's right side.

The game started off with Pansy and Genevive whispering snide remarks about Luna Lovegood, who was supposed to be commentating but was talking about how nice Ginny Weasley was instead. The other girls joined in happily, but Amarana sat as still as a statue, staring straight ahead.

"_Amarana, I'm sorry for what I said to you," _Snape's voice echoed in Amarana's head. _"Don't ignore me." _

Amarana didn't answer. She smoothed the front of her robes and began rearranging her cloak, still not acknowledging that he was there.

"_Rana, I am not going to beg you to speak to me. I can only apologize and ask for your forgiveness. I didn't mean to say what I said. I've just had a bad month. Things have been extremely stressful, to say the least. However, that doesn't give me the right to take it out on you. Will you forgive me?" _

She sighed and flipped her hair behind her shoulders. _"Yes, I forgive you,"_ she answered finally, raising an eyebrow as she looked up at him. _"Having a row with Dumbledore would make me stressed out as well, I suppose."_

Snape opened his mouth as if he was going to say something aloud, and then pressed his mouth together tightly. _"How did you know about that, Rana?"_

Amarana told them about the conversation between Hagrid, Potter, and Granger, watching as his expression grew livid. _"It isn't anything you have to worry about, is it?"_ Amarana asked, alarmed. _"You aren't about to get sacked, are you?"_

Snape shook his head. _"No. It's nothing for you to worry about. It was just an argument. I do get tired of Dumbledore . . ." _He stopped mid-sentence, his brow furrowing severely.

"_Well, since it's obvious you aren't going to tell me what you and Professor Dumbledore were arguing about, Severus, why don't you tell me when the next Hogsmeade trip will be,"_ Amarana told him with an annoyed look.

"_I'm not sure, Rana. Opportunities for trips to Hogsmeade are looking rather grim at the moment."_ His gaze, holding hers, grew sad.

Amarana hid her disappointment by watching a Hufflepuff Chaser score a goal.

"_Rana, darling, don't worry,"_ Snape said. _"I'll think of something."_

She sighed. _"I could have taken my Felix Felicis and gone to your office tonight, but Potter stole it."_

"_What?"_

"_I haven't told you . . . we just haven't had the opportunity to talk . . . but yes, he stole it somehow. He busted open my bag and had one of his little friends sneak close to filch it. I think it fell out of my bag and rolled into the crowd. Draco said we couldn't report him because Dumbledore wouldn't have done anything."_

"_You're right. It _wouldn't_ have done any good to tell Dumbledore,"_ Snape said angrily. _"He would have come up with some excuse as to why Potter had nothing to do with it even if there were a hundred witnesses."_

"_I can't stand this, Severus, I want to be in your arms so badly!"_

"_I, too, wish you were in my arms this very moment, my Rana. But you know the risks. If we're caught . . ."_

"_You are lost to me forever," she finished. "I know. But I still want you. Nothing can stop that."_

"_When you are eighteen, perhaps . . ."_

She glanced up at him. _"What do you mean, perhaps? Of course we can be together when I'm eighteen. I come of age when I'm seventeen, and I'll be out of school when I'm eighteen. No one can say a word to us . . . well, except maybe my family. But that doesn't matter to me."_

He shook his head. _"I won't go to Azkaban, but I may lose my job. How would I support you if that happened? No one would hire me if there was a suspicion I had a relationship with a student. We should wait a year or so after you graduate before making our relationship public. Even then, there are going to be those who will be against us. For example, what will your father say, Rana? What do you think he will he do?"_

"_Kill you, and curse me into oblivion," _she answered bitterly, then sighed. _"Realistically, he would probably have you sent to Azkaban on trumped-up charges, and would marry me off as quickly as possible to the richest pureblood who would have me. 'Sullied' . . . that was the word he used when Andromeda Black married Ted Tonks. I'm sure that's how he'd describe me, once he knew I was in a relationship with you."_

"_Tainted by a half-blood, and ruined for the marriage market,"_ Snape said wryly_._

"_In _his _opinion, maybe. But I love you, no matter what. The Princes are a good pureblood family going back several hundred years . . . it doesn't matter to me who your father was."_

"_Can you, one of the purest of purebloods, truly believe that?" _he asked, his tone sounding strained._ "Can you really allow yourself to let me, a half-blood, touch you intimately?"_

Her eyes met his. _"Do you doubt me, my love?"_

"_Not you . . . just your youth and your innocence."_

"_Innocence? What I want you to do to me is everything but innocent, Severus." _She favored him with a sultry look that made his cheeks flush with desire. _"And anyway, I think I have enough pure blood to cancel your Muggle blood out. When we are one, my blood will be yours anyway."_

"_Do you really believe that, my lovely Amarana?"_

"_I do. It's what I've been taught for ages, it's part of the Marriage Bond. That's why purebloods are so angry when their relations marry Muggles, the Muggle blood is absorbed into the family, diluting the purity. Anyway, wasn't it Cassiopeia of Ghent who said 'And as he plunged into me, and took my virgin blood, He became a part of me as the Goddess said he should'?"_

"_You've read 'Metamorphosis of a Divine Flower'?"_

"_I'm surprised that _you_ have. Aren't males supposed to think such poems are too 'girly'?"_

"_Not I."_

They were silent for several long moments.

"_Severus,"_ Amarana said finally, _"I want to come to you tonight."_

"_It is too risky, my love. We just have to wait and be patient." _

"_I could Disillusion myself and sneak to your office. No one would know. You're being paranoid, and it isn't fair!"_

"_Don't be ridiculous, Rana. You _know_ why that is a bad idea. I can't believe you're even being difficult about this!"_

"_I'm not being difficult . . ." _she began, then stopped, realizing she was being whiny. _"I'm sorry, I just . . ."_

"_I know, Rana," _he answered, his harsh expression softening.

Amarana smiled. _"I guess I'm acting as young as you like to say I am."_

Before Snape could reply, a shout came from the stands. The pair looked down onto the Quidditch pitch to see the Gryffindor alternate Keeper, Cormac McLaggen, take a bat and hit a Bludger at Potter. It hit him squarely in the head. The Slytherins, including Amarana began to cheer and clap as Potter fell off his broom to the ground below.

"I'll have to go down with the rest of the teachers," Snape said so quietly only Amarana could hear.

She answered with a careful nod and watched him go, clapping with the others as Potter was carried out on a stretcher with several teachers in tow. As the game began again, Amarana wondered what Snape could do so they could be together. It seemed to her that he wasn't trying hard enough, or thinking clearly enough. _"Surely," _she thought, _"we can have a relationship when I turn eighteen."_

Her thoughts churned in her mind, making her head ache. Suddenly a new thought came to her.

"_I'm being selfish," _she realized_. "Selfish and stupid. If we get caught, Severus will go to Azkaban, more than likely with a life sentence, where I will never be able to see him again."_

She took a deep breath and looked up at the sky.

"_This school year is almost over. This summer, I'm sure we will have many chances to see each other privately. Then it is only another year until I am of age. One more year, plus the rest of this one, and we can be together publicly. That's not so long to wait."_

Amarana hesitated and looked down at her hands, at the little silver signet ring with the Ravinike coat of arms engraved on it that she always wore on her right-hand index finger.

"_But my father . . . he will have to be appeased. Severus is right, if we come together publicly right when I turn eighteen, then Father will have an excellent reason to put him in Azkaban. He could claim our relationship began while I was still at school . . . and he'd be right. We've got to give him no ammunition to use against us. The smartest thing to do is wait until I'm twenty or so. If anyone wants to say anything about my age then, I can always bring up numerous examples of other incongruous marriages. I'll bring up Father's friends the Rookwoods first."_

She closed her eyes and sighed inwardly.

"_It will be hard, but I have to restrain myself. I have to remain calm. I don't want to scare Severus away by acting like a child. For Merlin's sake, I'm almost seventeen! I'm not some giddy adolescent mooning over her first crush. I have to act like an adult. And if that means following Severus' wishes and waiting until we are safe, then so be it." _


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18:**__ Imperius and Inferi_

After during a lot of thinking over the weekend, Amarana woke up that Monday feeling much more relaxed and happy than she had for weeks. The decision to let things between her and Snape stay as they were, as well to be extra careful even when speaking with him, seemed to be exactly the right thing to do. She moved through the next week with a feeling of well-being that seemed to rub off on everyone around her. Even Draco seemed more cheerful.

Amarana felt as if a lucky fairy was touching everyone with a magic wand. Pansy, Ramile, and Blaise finally got the hang of Apparition, and were looking forward to the exam. Every Slytherin she knew was caught up on their homework. And best of all, there was a rumor that another Hogsmeade visit would be planned for the following Sunday, since those taking an extra practice Appariton class would have to go there anyway.

Only one thing marred that week. That Friday, Amarana went down for an early breakfast to find the students already there in an uproar. "What's going on?" she asked Douglas McConnell, the only other sixth year Slytherin there.

"It's the Daily Prophet," he said, stuffing a forkful of egg in his mouth. His girlfriend, a mousy haired, long faced fifth year named Hattie Fraiser, leaned over to Amarana.

"Lots of people vanished yesterday," she said soberly. "But that's not what everyone's talking about. A _nine year old boy_ has been arrested."

"Whatever for?" Amarana asked, shocked.

"For trying to kill his grandparents," McConnell said, in a tone that plainly said he couldn't care less.

Fraiser nodded. "It's right here," she said, handing Amarana a much-rumpled page from the Daily Prophet. Amarana read it out loud.

"_Yesterday evening, the Ministry of Magic received a call for help from Everard and Daisy Yaxley, of 51 Baxton Park, Burbury, Essex. Aurors were sent to their home after Mr. Yaxley informed them that their nine year old grandson, Gregory Yaxley, stole Mrs. Yaxley's wand and attempted to use the Avada Kedavra curse on both himself and his wife. Aurors Rupert Grint and Amaxus Shelton believe the boy was under the Imperius Curse . . ." _

Amarana broke off. "Well _of course_ he's under the Imperius Curse," she said spitefully, throwing the article down. "No nine year old child just wakes up one day and decides he wants to kill his grandparents." She sniffed. "That sort of thing only happens in Muggle families, so I've heard."

McConnell and Fraiser nodded in agreement. Amarana ate a little porridge, and then followed McConnell to Ancient Runes. The rest of the class entered soon after, all talking about the kid who tried to kill his grandparents.

All her classes were the same way. For some reason, the news of the Yaxley's seemed to irritate Draco more than most because he snapped at anyone who brought it up. By the time the D.A.D.A. class rolled around, most students were subdued with the news. Even Snape had an odd expression on his face. Before he could begin the class, Potter hurried in, looking annoyed.

"Late again, Potter," Snape said smugly. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

Amarana, watching with an amused expression, was surprised to see Potter glare at Draco before sitting down.

The topic that day was Inferi. It wasn't chosen by Snape, but by Finnigan. It seemed there was an article in the _Daily Prophet _that Amarana hadn't read, one about a certain Mundungus Fletcher, who happened to be impersonating an Inferius and been arrested. Snape asked the class how one could tell the difference between an Inferi and a ghost, having first asked Potter and gotten an unsatisfactory answer. Amarana and Granger raised their hands.

Snape ignored Granger, pulling his robes tightly against him as he passed her, as if she was something filthy he didn't want to get on his robes, and nodded at Amarana. "Miss Ravinike," he said.

Amarana gave him a beautiful smile. "Inferi are corpses that are re-animated by a Dark spell called _Inferium Automaton_," she said clearly. "It is not alive, merely a puppet. Making an Inferius is a crime punishable by a life sentence in Azkaban. A ghost, however, is the imprint of a soul who has died and doesn't wish to cross over. And, as Potter says, they are also _transparent_." The Slytherins erupted into cheers and whistles when Amarana finished. Others in the class were laughing as well.

"Ten points to Slytherin," Snape said, giving Potter a triumphant glance.

Weasley mumbled something to the students around him that made them erupt into laughter. Snape turned on them in half a second, demanding to know what was said. No one spoke.

"I see," Snape said smoothly. "Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention for every one of you this Saturday." He turned away from the sullen glares and Weasley's white face to set the class a reading assignment. Amarana pulled out her book and started to read about the Cruciatus Curse. After several moments, she felt Snape in her mind.

"_Come to my office tonight, at two o'clock."_

She looked up at him, surprised. _"What?"_

"_I shouldn't repeat that. I know you heard me."_

"_Severus, shouldn't we be more careful? You're the one that's been saying we needed to be discreet!" _Her eyes darted around the classroom. Everyone was staring down at their books. Amarana took an especially careful look at Granger, but saw no sign of anything suspicious.

He followed her gaze to Granger. _"Amarana, I want to see you. I'll explain why later." _

Amarana remembered her decision. _"No, Severus, it's too risky. I don't want . . ." _

"_Amarana, come to me."_

She gazed at him, her resolution wavering. His eyes seemed to change her mind for her. _"I will come,"_ she said.

"_At two. Disillusion yourself. The spell is . . ."_

"_I _know_ how to Disillusion myself, Severus." _

Snape looked down to hide an amused expression. _"_

_What about being careful?"_ Amarana asked teasingly.

"_We _will_ be careful," _he answered. _"There is something I must discuss with you. We can't talk about it now. It is risky enough, speaking like this."_

Her eyes dropped back to her book.

The rest of the day went by quickly. In no time at all, Amarana was sitting in the common room working on an essay for Charms, trying to make the time pass more quickly. Blaise and Theodore were playing wizard's chess while Genevive watched. Ramile and Delilah were sitting close to Amarana, practicing some Transfiguration techniques for McGonagall's next exam. Vincent sat in front of the fire, eyeing a group of pretty fourth year girls. Only Gregory, Draco, and Pansy were missing.

Around nine-thirty, Amarana put the finishing touches on her essay and rolled up the parchment with a sigh.

"That looked difficult," Delilah commented, eyeing the parchment with distaste. "I still have to do mine. Isn't it due Friday after next?"

"No, it's due next Monday." Amarana's eyes widened as she saw Delilah's horrified expression. "Flitwick's been stressing the date every class, 'Li." She shook her head. Delilah was notoriously horrible about remembering due dates.

"That's not near enough time!"

"Rana just took about three hours to do it, Delilah," Genevive said, rolling her eyes. "And I started mine yesterday. It won't take you that long."

Delilah dropped her head into her arms, slumping onto the table with a groan.

"So dramatic," Ramile giggled. "It really won't take you . . ."

She was interrupted by the common room door slamming open. Pansy ran through the common room, sobbing loudly on her way to the dormitories.

The others all exchanged glances.

"Not again," Ramile complained.

"Whatever," Genevive said calmly, exchanging seats with Blaise for her turn at chess. "You told her not to row in the common room anymore. Don't be mad because she's following directions."

Ramile grinned. "Wow, I didn't think that would actually work."

Vincent spoke up quietly, surprising everyone. "Pansy wasn't with Draco tonight."

"So what?" Blaise snapped, giving Theodore an angry look before turning his glare to Vincent. "Why does it matter? We didn't have to hear it, we don't need to know. It's as simple as that. None of our business, not worthy of our attention. Just leave it alone."

"Ooh, aren't we snarky tonight?" Genevive laughed. "Sore loser, Blaise?"

Blaise turned away in a huff and stalked up the stairs. Genevive, Ramile, and Delilah giggled.

"I think I'm going to turn in as well," Amarana announced, thinking she would get a few winks before going to meet Snape.

After saying goodnight and putting her things away, Amarana climbed the stairs and entered her dormitory. To her surprise, Pansy was still sobbing into her pillow, the curtains drawn around her bed.

"Are you all right, Pans?"

The sobbing quieted a little. "R . . . Rana?"

"Yeah. Did you and Draco fight again?"

"No." Pansy drew the curtain aside a little, her tearstained face peeking out from behind the shadows. "It's . . . well . . . you can't tell anyone."

Amarana nodded and sat on her trunk. "I won't. What is it?"

"Rana . . . my oldest brother's wife . . . well . . . she." Pansy drew in a deep, calming breath. "The Dark Lord had her killed."

"What?" Amarana stared in shock. "But . . . I thought Patrick supported . . ."

"He . . . he's a . . . a Death Eater. But he messed up somehow, Rana. Some little thing, like he bought the Dark Lord lukewarm tea . . . something like that." She covered her face with her hands. "But the Dark Lord was in a bad mood when it happened, so he ordered some of the other Death Eaters to kill Uriana. Thank Merlin Isobel and Alexander were with my mum. They probably would have killed them too."

Amarana was silent for a moment, taking it all in. "But that _is_ the risk, isn't it? They know the temperament of the Dark Lord. It can be absolute glory or a terrible death. Patrick knew that. And . . . at least he has his children. They're your grandfather's descendants, pureblooded and potential Death Eaters. No matter what Patrick does now, they're safe."

"And what about Patrick?" Pansy snapped, her voice low and menacing. "For Merlin's sake, I hardly know him, he's fifteen years older than I, but Rana, I can't handle this! I can't stand that . . . that the Dark Lord would kill someone's wife like that . . . but mostly, I think about . . . about . . . oh, Rana, _what about Draco?_"

"What about him?" Amarana bit her lip. "Pansy, do you _really_ think he's a Death Eater?"

Pansy's eyes widened and an uncomfortable expression came over her face. "Amarana . . . I never _said_ he was a Death Eater."

"So you were just insinuating the idea?"

"No . . ." She seemed to be thinking hard. "I just . . . know his mind. I know he'll join one day. That's what I meant."

"So when you said you had personal interests in the Death Eaters . . ."

"I was talking about Patrick."

Amarana's eyebrow rose. "You said only a month or two ago that Patrick had just joined!"

"Well that's what I meant!" Pansy snapped, looking terrified. "I . . . I think I'll go to bed now!" She jerked her curtains closed, throwing herself heavily down onto the mattress.

Sighing, Amarana opened her trunk and pulled out her nightgown.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19:**__ Inside the Dungeon_

It was twenty minutes until two before Amarana felt safe enough to get out of bed. For a moment, she thought of putting her robes on, but decided against it when she thought of how her trunk squeaked. She aimed her wand at her bed, making the covers rise as if she were curled up underneath, then slid out the door. The moment she was in the common room, Amarana Disillusioned herself and tiptoed into the hallway.

She walked carefully through the corridors down to Snape's office, which thankfully wasn't far. Twice she had to stop and listen, thinking she heard Filch or his cat close by. Although she was invisible, she knew someone might hear her footsteps, and she wanted to take no chances. She tiptoed on, going slower as she approached Snape's office. It seemed like forever before she finally got there. Amarana froze outside the door as she listened for noises down the hall, then tried the knob. It was unlocked.

Amarana slipped into the office and rapped herself on the head, removing her Disillusionment charm. No one was there. Not wanting to risk calling out for him, Amarana went to look inside his sitting room. He wasn't there, either, but she could see a light in what she supposed was probably his bedroom. She opened the door to find him standing facing away from her, combing his black hair, clad in a form-fitting black turtleneck sweater and exquisitely tailored black trousers. Keeping her gaze on his shoulder muscles rippling underneath the sweater, Amarana shut the door quietly and leaned back on it.

"My love," she whispered.

He turned around quickly and gasped. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror behind him, a beautiful girl in a thin, light blue nightgown, her arms, shoulders, and feet peeking out from the satin, her hair tumbling around her face, her blue eyes blazing. Amarana smiled at her reflection, reveling in her own beauty. She turned her sultry gaze on her lover.

"You're early," Snape whispered, coming closer to take her in his arms. His forehead touched hers for a moment before his lips moved to hers. He kissed her softly at first, his hands moving up her sides. As he felt her body through the nightgown, Snape moaned and lifted her up, slamming her back against the door. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck, her hands buried themselves in his hair. Snape kissed her more and more intensely, bruising her lips in a combination of pain and pleasure. His mouth moved from her lips to her jaw to her throat, stopping on her throbbing artery, making Amarana's breath come in little mewling gasps.

Suddenly he turned and carried her to the bed, laying her down gently, before falling on top of her and crushing her with his body. She could feel the muscles in his legs, his arms . . . his heart beating against her chest so hard it was like someone punching her over and over. Snape ran a hand along her calf, moving slowly up her thigh, his other hand clutching the hair at the nape of her neck tightly.

"Oh Severus . . ."

With that whisper, Snape snapped out of his passion.

"My God Rana," he said heavily, pushing himself off her and standing up. "We . . . we can't do this. Not here. Not yet."

Amarana sat up, trying to catch her breath. Her mouth pursed into a sulky pout. "Why not? No one's here. No one will know."

He shook his head. "You haven't taken the necessary precautions, Rana. Neither have I. If I had a contraceptive potion already made, I wouldn't be able to help myself."

Her lips spread into a grin.

"No," Snape said hastily, ". . . Rana . . ."

She sighed heavily. "Then why did you want me to come . . ."

"I can't help it, Rana," Snape cut in, rubbing his temples. "I love you. I want you so badly. I wanted to hold you. But there is also something we need to discuss. I would have preferred meeting you in my sitting room, and for you to have at least _helped_ with temptation by not looking so fetching . . ." He smiled wanly. "The point I'm trying to make is, I need to talk to you."

She watched his eyes fill with apprehension and became curious. "Then . . . then let's go back to your sitting room, Severus. If we stay here, I doubt if _I _can keep my hands off _you_."

He nodded, and she followed him into the room, taking a seat on a comfortable leather couch while he began to pace. She watched him walk back and forth, admiring how the muscles in his body helped him move so gracefully, for a man.

"I wanted you to come here so I could say something to you, Amarana," Snape said soberly, turning to look at her. "I wanted to do it now, since I don't think there will be any more Hogsmeade visits this year. The teachers are divided, for and against. Dumbledore will decide ultimately, but I'm sure he will be against the visits."

Amarana grew serious. "What are we going to do?" she asked.

Snape bit his lip. "That's not what I wanted to talk about. It angers me that we should have such limited means of being together, but our time here is short. I have to tell you what I need to so you can get back to your dormitory."

"I'm listening, my love."

"Rana . . . Dumbledore has confided in me that you will not be leaving the castle for the summer holiday."

She stared at him, stunned. "What do you mean? If my father doesn't return, he'll either send me to Italy or back home like he always does."

"No, my darling," Snape argued gently. "You will remain here, in the care of Professor McGonagall. Your father has already asked Dumbledore if it is possible, and Dumbledore has consented. There will be a few other teachers who will remain as well, but you will be the only student."

"I take it . . . that means you won't be here as well?" Her voice shook.

"That is correct."

She was silent, studying her hands.

"I won't be returning to my family home, either. That is the most important thing I need to tell you."

"What do you mean?" she repeated. "Where will you be going?"

"I will be traveling for the entire summer. I won't be back until the next year begins." Snape enunciated slowly, as if he was speaking to a child.

Amarana grew angry. "You don't need to talk to me like that. You can just tell me what you need to say." She paused for a moment. "I won't be seeing you at all until then, is that what you're trying to say?"

He let out a breath. "Yes . . . that is what I wanted to say."

"Well," she began, clasping her hands together tightly for courage, ". . . at least we can write to each other."

"No."

"What do you mean, _no_?"

"I cannot be reached where I am going. You must promise not to write. Please understand."

She stood up, her hands on her hips. "How can I understand? You aren't going to tell me where or why you're going, only that I can't see you or write to you!"

"I'm sorry," Snape said, making as if he would take her in his arms. "I . . . I can't explain why or where I have to go, only that it must be done. I can't tell you for your own protection."

"This is ridiculous. I can't believe . . ."

"There's something else," he interrupted.

"What could possibly be worse?" she snapped.

"Amarana, I know that what I am doing . . . what I have to do . . . that you wouldn't take it easily. I don't want to leave you, believe me, Rana, it's the _last _thing I want to do. I had to tell you now, because I don't know when we'll be able to meet like this again. But there is something else."

"What?"

"To prove to you how much I love you, Rana, I sent for this." He pulled something shiny out of his pocket. "Amarana, what I wanted to say . . . well . . . what I wanted to ask is . . ." He stopped and took a deep breath. "Amarana, I want to marry you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" The moment he said it, he turned bright red.

Amarana stared at him, shocked into silence for several long moments. His face only grew redder, and he began to scowl. "Severus, are you certain?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Forgive me," he told her curtly. "It was a stupid question. Forget I asked. I know it's too soon . . ." He was stopped by Amarana throwing herself at him and kissing him.

"Severus, you stupid fool. Of course I will marry you."

He stared down at her in disbelief. "What?"

Amarana laughed. "I said yes, Severus. Yes. Yes. A million times yes!"

Snape's cold hands came up to her face, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Say it again," he ordered.

"I will marry you, Severus Snape. I will be your wife, and love you forever," Amarana whispered.

He pulled her close to him and held her for a few minutes in silence. "But you must finish school," Snape said finally. "And there are . . . things . . . I must finish as well. Things I am involved in, that I cannot tell you about as yet. You must understand this, and trust me. But until then, I want you to wear this." He handed her a shiny round object.

She smiled and looked. In her palm laid a beautiful silver ring, with a diamond and pearl setting.

"It's beautiful."

"It was my grandmother's engagement ring. My mother inherited it upon her death. Now it is yours."

"I love it," she whispered. "Thank you so much." She allowed him to slide it onto her left ring finger. "Severus . . . I only wish you would tell me what's going on. It would make me less anxious."

"All I can tell you is that I am involved in something serious," Snape explained, holding her tightly to him. "Something that would put your life in danger if . . ." He broke off, his face stark white.

Amarana flipped around, her gaze following his out of the room to the bottom of the office door. A tiny, pink, rubbery object lay quivering, squeezed into the miniscule crack between the door and the stone floor. In their silence, it jerked away out of sight. Amarana's blood ran cold. She felt Snape touch her mind.

"_What was that?"_ Snape asked.

"_They're called Extendable Ears,"_ Amarana said slowly. _"I saw Weasley with some once. His brothers sell them in their joke shop."_

Snape's eyes blazed in fury. _"It's Potter out there," _he said, his face red.

"_Severus, you _must_ stay still. Listen to me. I'll Disillusion myself again. You open the door; look around as if you heard a noise. I'll run out. Keep the door standing wide open, so whoever's out there will see no one but you inside this office!"_

He took her shoulders in his hands, his eyes showing his fear.

"Don't worry," she mouthed. She laid her hand over her heart, then over his. "I love you." Smiling tightly, Amarana drew her wand out and Disillusioned herself.

Snape threw open the door.

"_Over there, on the right," _Snape told her.

She looked and saw the tiniest bit of trainer showing across the hallway.

"_Potter, in his Invisibility Cloak," _Snape said. _"That's his old Muggle trainer. Go!"_

Amarana slipped away as Snape pretended to investigate the hallway. A soft, sucking noise made her look down. She stifled a gasp as she saw her footprints appearing in the muck on the floor of the dungeon hall. Biting her lips to shreds, Amarana hurried along as quickly as she could. When she thought she was far enough away, she began to run. After speeding through several corridors, she turned around a corner and pressed herself against the wall, trying to hear if anyone was following her. Her heart skipped a beat as she heard running footsteps.

Turning cold with anxiety, she turned and ran in the opposite direction. Amarana ran up several flights of stairs before she heard an excited whisper.

"Over here! She can't be that far!"

Groaning loudly, she turned and hurried down the nearest corridor, clutching a stitch in her side.

"I need a place to hide!" she murmured, running past a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Voices in the hallway ahead made her flip around and run back the other direction. Almost completely out of breath, she heard footsteps coming around the corner, heading straight for her. Cursing, she drew her wand and retreated, preparing to fight whoever was on both sides of her. Suddenly a door appeared in the wall opposite the tapestry. Without a second thought, Amarana rushed into it.

She found herself in a room, empty but for a large cabinet. Amarana sank to the floor, trying to catch her breath. No one came in the room, although she could hear voices outside the door, muffled as if they were coming from far away. She sighed as she realized she would have to stay the night in the room.

"I wish I had a bed," Amarana whispered, attempting to make herself comfortable on the floor. To her amazement a cot appeared beside her, covered with a quilt and soft, fluffy pillows. Shrugging her shoulders, she gave in to her exhaustion by crawling in and falling asleep almost immediately, her hand clutched tightly around her new ring.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20:**__ Secrets Revealed_

Amarana woke up to strange noises coming from the hallway outside the door. She sat up in the little bed, dazed and wondering where she was, then suddenly remembered being chased. She leapt out of bed, wand at the ready, and hid behind the cabinet as the door slowly opened and someone slipped inside the room. Her jaw dropped.

"Draco?" she asked incredulously.

Draco jumped about a foot into the air and drew his wand quickly. "Who . . . Rana?" he cried in surprise. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Amarana sank to the floor, her heart fluttering. "I was hiding," she mumbled.

"From whom?" he asked, staring at her suspiciously. "Filch?"

"No," she said, hand clasping her chest. "From Potter . . . and probably the Mudblood and the Weasel as well."

"What for?" Draco asked, surprised. He lowered his wand slightly.

"I . . . can't say . . . wait, what are _you_ doing here?" she asked. To her utter amazement, Draco dropped to the floor in a crumpled heap and began to moan loudly. She hurried to him and put her arms around his shoulders. "Draco, what is it?"

"Everything's the matter," he answered despondently. "I'm going to die."

Amarana was speechless.

"And because I'm going to die," Draco continued, "my parents are going to die as well."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Amarana asked fearfully, thinking he had gone mad.

"I have to fix that cabinet," Draco said dully, pointing to the derelict cabinet in the room before them. "If I don't, I may as well kill myself."

"I'm going to go get Professor Snape," Amarana said, starting to stand up.

"No!" Draco cried, grabbing her arm. "Please . . . just stay here with me. Please?"

Amarana hesitated for a moment, and then sat back down. With a muffled sob, Draco lay down beside her, his head in her lap. Instinctively, she began stroking his silky blonde hair. "Draco, won't you tell me what's wrong?" she asked. "Can't I help you?"

He drew in a deep, shuddering breath. "I can't tell anyone," Draco said softly. "I'm not supposed to."

"Draco," Amarana said, unsure of how best to put what she wanted to ask. She hesitated, and then decided to just say it bluntly. "Draco, are you a Death Eater?"

Draco pulled away from her, his face grey with shock. "How . . . how did you . . ." He buried his face in his hands. "No one is supposed to know."

"_I can't believe it,"_ she thought, awestruck. _"Pansy was right."_ She shook her head and stared over at the young man beside her. "I won't tell anyone, Draco. I swear it," Amarana said, her heart filled with pity. "It's just . . . well . . . _wow_."

"Not _wow!_" Draco shouted. "Not wow at all! It's horrible! Horrible!" He began to sob, choking with emotion and terror. "It . . . it all started when my father got imprisoned." He met her gaze, his eyes filled with terror. "My aunt, Bellatrix, she's a Death Eater too . . ." Hesitating for a moment, he stopped and wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his robes. After composing himself, he began again.

"My Aunt Bella came to me and told me the Dark Lord wished to see me. I _had_ to go, even though I was afraid . . . my mother was so upset . . . but I _had _to go. Th . . . the Dark Lord told me I had to replace Father as a Death Eater." Draco breathed in deeply, his usually pale face even paler. "Look." He rolled up the sleeve of his robes on his left arm and thrust his arm under Amarana's nose.

"See! See!" he cried hysterically. "He branded me with this, and told me I must do his bidding or die."

Amarana looked closely at the black skull with a snake protruding from his mouth that was tattooed on Draco's forearm. The blood drained from her face. "Great Merlin, Draco," she whispered.

"See, I told you so!" Draco cried, pulling at his hair. "I'm a Death Eater now! And I have to fix this cabinet so the other Death Eaters can get into the castle. And . . . and . . . I have to . . ." He shuddered. "I have to kill Dumbledore."

She was speechless, staring at him with utter horror in her eyes. "You have to _what_?" she cried, sure she hadn't heard aright.

"I have to kill _Dumbledore_," Draco repeated, his face white as a sheet. "If I don't he'll _kill_ me . . . and my parents . . . he hinted as much. And I was stupid . . . I thought . . . I thought that I _could _do it . . . and when I did, I would be honored beyond all his followers . . . but I _can't do it_! I should have accepted Snape's help!" He began to sob.

"What do you mean, _Snape's help_?" Amarana asked in alarm.

"Snape . . . he's a Death Eater too!" Draco said with a trembling voice, not noticing her distress.

Amarana sat silently, weaving back and forth as if she was going to faint. "Are . . . are you _sure _he's a Death Eater?" she finally managed to croak out, feeling as if she was going to throw up.

Draco nodded. "Of course I'm sure! He was there when the Dark Lord gave me the task. And I've pushed him away! He won't help me now! He was going to help me, said he'd made the Unbreakable Vow to my mother that he'd watch over me . . ." He leaped up and began to pace the floor, tearing clumps out of his hair and tossing them to the floor.

"Draco!" Amarana said, gathering her sanity. "Pull yourself together."

He let out a low moan and punched the wall.

"Stop." She jumped up and grabbed his hands. "Draco, just stop."

Raising tear-filled eyes to hers, Draco obeyed.

She looked over at the cabinet. "Exactly what is it you are planning to do? How do you plan on killing Dumbledore with a cabinet?"

Draco sniffed loudly. "I need to fix the cabinet, not use it to kill Dumbledore. There is another matching cabinet in Borgin and Burkes . . . they create a passageway between the two. If I fix it, the other Death Eaters can come in and create a diversion . . . and then I can kill Dumbledore."

Amarana stared at him in disbelief. "Who else knows about this plan?"

"No one," Draco said. "I'm supposed to do this myself. I haven't told the Dark Lord about the cabinets, in case I can't fix them."

Amarana watched him silently, her mind still working furiously to make sense of all she had learned. _"It all fits . . ." _she thought. _"Draco's looking sicker and sicker throughout the year, his mysterious disappearances; Snape not wanting to talk about Draco, the scene after the Christmas party."_ She suddenly remembered what Snape had said to her the first time they met in the Hog's Head.

"_This shouldn't happen. This cannot happen. Not with all that must be done this year."_ She drew in her breath, then sighed and turned to Draco, who was pulling out more of his hair while he sobbed.

"Get a hold of yourself, Draco," Amarana said to him sternly. "You've got to remain calm, or you'll never succeed at this."

He stopped blubbering and looked up at her with bloodshot eyes. "You . . . you don't know what this has been like," he said, shuddering. "And you know this is impossible. How can I bloody well succeed at this?"

"You're right, I don't know what it feels like," Amarana answered, her eyes on the cabinet. "But I can help you." She blinked. _"Wait . . . what am I doing? I can't help the Dark Lord . . ." _The thought was gone almost as soon as she thought it, crushed by a serpent-like creature that coiled and uncoiled in her mind, giving her strength. The sensation robbed her of her breath.

"You will help me?" Draco asked hesitantly, looking at her with a strange expression.

She snapped out of it immediately. "I'll help you fix this bloody thing," she said quickly, going over to inspect the cabinet.

"I . . . I have instructions . . ." he began, standing up beside her. "But I haven't been able to figure them out."

She sighed. "Where are they?"

Instead of replying, Draco sank to his knees in front of her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Thank Merlin for you, Amarana," he whispered into her belly.

Amarana let her hands fall gently on the top of his head. "Draco, Draco, you're my friend. How can I _not_ help you?"

His arms tightened around her waist. "Rana, I swear to you, if this doesn't work, I won't let the Dark Lord know you tried to help me. You must know . . . he would kill you too."

A wry smile crossed her face. Of course she knew that. Of course she knew that whatever Draco did, he couldn't prevent the Dark Lord from taking the information by force. But she also knew that she didn't care. _"This is how I learn all the things Severus wants to keep from me,"_ she thought. _"I can get Draco to tell me anything now."_

Draco was pulling a wrinkled piece of parchment from his robes. She forced herself to pay attention.

"Here they are," he said quietly, handing her the instructions.

She took the parchment and scanned it quickly. Her breath released from her in a great _whoosh_. "Merlin, Draco, these are complicated." She looked at him with a hint of worry. "Are you sure this is the only plan you have?"

"What else can _you_ come up with? I can't just walk in to Dumbledore's office and threaten him, can I?" Draco snapped.

Amarana bit her lip, perusing the instructions more slowly. "I can certainly help you do this, Draco, but I can't make any guarantees that this will be done by the end of the year." She paused, thinking hard. "How did you get these, anyway?'

"Borgin gave them to me. I had to do a bit of threatening in order to get them."

"Are you sure Mr. Borgin knows what he's doing?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "I hope he bloody well does. He's got to know something about the cabinets since one's in his shop, right?"

"I would guess so," she answered. "What exactly did you tell him?"

"I showed him my Mark and hinted that Greyback may be . . ."

"No, no," Amarana interrupted. "I mean, what did you tell him about the broken cabinet?"

He looked sheepish. "Well, I told him what happened to Montague . . . those Weasley twins pushed him in this cabinet and he got stuck there . . . and Borgin knew exactly what I meant. He just said that it had been broken before Montague got stuck in it, or else Montague would have just ended up in Borgin and Burke's. He thinks someone either tried to put something that wasn't big enough to fit into the cabinet or that a boggart got in and transformed into something too big for it. He said it was easy enough to fix."

"Easy? And was he being serious?" Amarana asked incredulously.

Draco shrugged. "Do you think we can't do it? Be honest, Rana."

"We can try. I can promise you that much."

They became silent as they stared at each other, each feeling as if a solemn pact had just been made. The enormity of what she was doing, the knowledge that Snape was a Death Eater, began to take its toll on her mind.

"I'm going to sit down a minute," she whispered, sitting down on a comfy chair that materialized behind her.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked, kneeling in front of her.

"Fine, just hungry," she mumbled quickly. "So, you said Snape was a Death Eater." She forced herself to control her tumultuous emotions.

"Yes," he answered. "Why?'

She shrugged. "No reason . . . he just didn't seem to me like the type."

Draco stood up, holding out his hand to help her up. "He is a top-ranking Death Eater. In the Dark Lord's inner circle. Now come on and get up. I'm taking you downstairs to get some breakfast. We can talk about the cabinet, no one else will be there yet."

Amarana took a deep, claming breath to steady herself and accepted his hand. Not wanting to draw attention to her interest in Snape, and truly feeling queasy, she stood up and followed him out the door.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21:**__ Under the Oak Tree_

Amarana and Draco spent several hours that afternoon trying to decipher the instructions he was given by Mr. Borgin on how to fix the cabinet. After numerous unsuccessful tries, Amarana started to despair on ever getting it fixed, but after reciting several strange incantations and performing many complicated charms, Draco pronounced himself optimistic. The cabinet was glowing what Draco called a "faint greenish-brown color", and Mr. Borgin's instructions said the cabinet must glow a dark forest green before the next process.

"It's the furthest I've ever gotten," Draco said happily.

They went to lunch in a subdued mood, each thinking their own thoughts, and ate in silence. Since it was a Saturday, not very many people were there, most students waited until later to eat. They ate quickly, neither of them putting much food on their plates. Finally Draco stood up.

"I'm going to bed," he announced. "Are you coming?"

"No, I think I'll go outside for a bit," Amarana said vaguely. She gave him a tight smile and he left her at the table.

Amarana got up slowly and made her way outside, headed straight for a large oak tree that grew close to the edge of the lake. There was a large root sticking out of the bottom, making a perfect seat. After making herself comfortable, she drew her knees to her chest and laid her chin on them, staring out at the water.

"_What will happen now?"_

She watched the giant squid wave a tentacle out of the blue water.

"_Severus is a Death Eater. Does that matter to me?"_

Amarana glanced around as if she were looking for the answer in the air.

"_He's still Severus. I still love him." _She bit her lip. _"Is that what he meant when he said we couldn't get married until he took care of things? And if the Dark Lord disapproves of us, who will Severus choose? It wouldn't matter if he chose me anyway, if he disobeyed, he would be killed." _She pressed her forehead to her knees, feeling anxious and unhappy. _"I don't know what to do. What should I do? Break it off now, before we are _made _to break it off? Or should I let Fate do what it will?"_

Tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, she watched the squid's tentacles waving for several minutes, thinking hard.

"_It's time to think about this logically. If Severus is a Death Eater, and Draco is a Death Eater, and my friends' families are, at the very least, affiliated with them, it stands to reason that most of my friends will eventually become Death Eaters or marry Death Eaters." _

The squid leapt up into the water before submerging itself completely, with a great splash that soaked some fourth-year Ravenclaw girls who were walking arm in arm beside the bank of the lake.

"_What I'd like to know is, does marrying a Death Eater force one to become a Death Eater, or are wives left out of it . . . unless they anger the Dark Lord, of course. Then they're either tortured or dead. I wonder, will the Dark Lord punish me when Severus makes a mistake, if I am one of his followers as well?"_

She began to draw in the soil with the toe of her shoe, wrapping her arms around her knees and leaning back against the tree.

"_I believe I could make a good Death Eater. My father disapproves of them, but he's never really told me why. If I had to guess, I'd say it's because he doesn't want to part with any of his precious money. The Death Eaters must be helping fund His plans . . . it wouldn't make sense for the Dark Lord not to utilize that method of gaining funds. Most Death Eaters come from rich families anyway, so they all have a lot of gold and assets." _She smiled. _"Like Lucius Malfoy for instance. Or the Lestranges."_

Amarana set her chin onto her knees and gazed out at the sunset.

"_I want to be with Severus, no matter what. They'd want me to join, when I'm older. Or maybe not, maybe they'd take me young. Draco's a Death Eater, at sixteen. I don't know whether or not the Dark Lord would allow another younger member. I might not know anything about the Dark Arts besides what we learn in Defense, but I'm as pureblooded as they come. If I don't anger my father before he dies, I'll be one of the richest eligible heiresses in England, perhaps in most of Europe. I don't need it all. I could afford to help fund the Dark Lord's mission."_

Sighing, she watched the sun make its way down the sky into the mountains beyond.

"_But do I _want _to become a Death Eater? Couldn't I be happy waiting at home for Severus to return, managing the house-elves and the children like a wife should?"_ She shook her head. _"I couldn't stand that. And I know I could be an asset to Severus." _

Amarana took a deep breath. _"I'll discuss this with Severus," _she decided. _"I know he'll not want me to join the Death Eaters, but I'll convince him it will be for the best. It's not like I'll be becoming one now. It'll have to be when I'm older. We'd have to hide our relationship for several years, anyway." _She sighed. _"I need help. I need help deciding what to do." _

She heard voices coming up the hill behind her and stood up quickly, peering around the tree. A grimace spread over her face as she realized it was Granger, Potter, and Weasley. They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice her at all, half-hidden as she was. She could hear every word they said very clearly, and held her breath to listen.

"So what did Slughorn say?" Granger asked.

"He became frightened," Potter said. "And he said that if Dumbledore showed me the memory, then I already knew what he had told Riddle."

"But . . . he didn't, right?" Weasley asked. "Dumbledore said the memory had been tampered with."

"I wish the library had _something _about Horcruxes," Granger said irritably. "I mean, they have books on everything else."

"We already know what a Horcrux is, Hermione," Potter answered. "I just can't believe Voldemort would do that. It's just so . . . horrible."

"Look!" Weasley said, having noticed Amarana.

She stepped out from behind the tree with her chin high, making an impressive figure standing in front of the lake with her black robes billowing around her like a storm cloud.

Potter narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Amarana simply stared at him with a cold, piercing expression before turning haughtily away, intending on going back to the castle.

"Planning any more nighttime excursions, Ravinike?" Potter asked acidly.

Amarana stopped in her tracks as her body grew suddenly cold. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to remain calm. A cruel smile spread across her lips. She turned slowly and looked at each of them in turn, making Weasley shiver a little. "I don't know what you're talking about, Potter," she said frostily.

Potter smirked. "Sure you don't." His lip curled and he began speaking in a high pitched monotone. _"But you must finish school. And there are . . . things . . . I must finish as well. Things I am involved in, that I cannot tell you about as yet." _

The smile never left Amarana's face.

"So what _things_ are you and Snape up to, Ravinike?" Potter asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey, Potter . . . hearing things in your mind isn't healthy," Amarana sneered.

"I know you were there, Ravinike," Potter snapped. "I heard what you and Snape were saying. You asked _'what things?'_, and Snape answered, _'I am involved with something serious. Something that would put your life in danger'._" He smirked. "Still haven't refreshed your memory?"

Amarana laughed. "Nice one, Potter. If I ever need to make up a lie, I'll be sure to come to you for advice." Inside she was relieved.

"_If that's all he heard, then Severus and I are safe." _

"How can you stand there and deny what we all know is true?" Potter asked loudly. "We know it was you down there! We know your voice when we hear it! We don't know why you . . . a _student _would be helping him, but _I _know it's for nothing good!" He pointed an accusing finger at her. "You're Snape's spy, aren't you? And if you're Snape's spy, then you're Voldemort's spy as well, since I'm sure that's who the bloody git works for! That's why you came here this year instead of staying in Italy, isn't it? That's why you know so much more magic than anyone else here! You probably learned it from Voldemort himself!"

"Harry . . ." Granger began timidly, looking a bit frightened.

"No!" he shouted. "Don't you see? It all makes sense, Hermione!" He turned to Weasley. "You believe me, don't you?"

Weasley took a step back, exchanging a worried look with Granger. "Sure I do, mate. It's just that maybe . . ."

Potter pressed his fists against his temples. "Aarrgghh!"

Amarana rolled her eyes. "All right, I've had enough of this!" she snapped, beginning to walk away.

Potter grabbed her arm above the elbow, his fingers digging into her skin. Amarana gasped in shock, and jerked her arm away before shoving him hard. He fell backward onto the cold, wet ground with a grunt.

"Don't _ever_ touch me again, Potter," she snapped, drawing her wand, "or you'll find yourself worse off than sitting in a puddle of slush!"

Weasley and Granger pulled him up. His robes were covered with icy mud. Granger pulled out her wand and began siphoning it off. Weasley kept his grip on Potter, but he tore away from him, whipping out his wand and pointing it at Amarana. Before Potter could say a word, a loud scraping sound from behind them made them all turn quickly. They all watched in horror as a huge green snake slithered out from a hole in the oak tree, coming straight toward them.

Amarana drew in her breath, her wand at the ready. Potter's mouth froze in an O. Weasley and Granger stood stock still, staring at the snake as it slithered closer. Without warning, it reared up and hissed at Potter. It began to speak . . . and Amarana realized she could understand what it said.

"_Ssstay back," _it rasped, jaws open as if it were aching to bite Potter. _"Sssoon he will come to claim her. Ssshe is not for you."_ And with that, the snake slithered over to Amarana, crawling right up her leg. She froze in fear as it reached her ear, and began to speak in a voice so low only she could hear.

"_The High One will claim you asss hisss own, my child. Embrace your destiny, child of Ssslytherin."_ The snake slithered back to the ground and circled Amarana seven times, then slithered away.

Potter and Amarana stared at the snake in horror. Granger and Weasley looked back and forth between the both of them, worried looks on their faces.

"You understood it, didn't you?" Potter growled at Amarana.

She glared at him. "Of course I did! It spoke plain English, didn't it?"

"No . . ." Granger said slowly. "It spoke Parseltounge."

Amarana stared at him. "But I don't speak Parseltounge," she said.

"Well that's what it spoke," Potter snapped. "And don't lie. You don't just wake up some day and miraculously be able to speak to snakes."

Amarana rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, you stupid little cockroach." A wave of queasiness washed over her body, a result of her petrifying fear. She turned on her heel and staggered towards the school.

"I'll find out what you and Snape and Malfoy are up to!" Potter yelled after her.

"Oh, go to hell!" Amarana shouted back, willing her body to move faster. "And take the weasel and the Mudblood with you!"

She hurried into the castle and rushed down to the Slytherin common room. Her stomach suddenly felt so queasy that she knew she was going to throw up. Thankfully, no one was in the common room to see her mad dash for the bathroom, or to hear her as she retched up her dinner. After taking a cold shower, Amarana put herself to bed and drew the curtains around her tightly. Only after she felt the queasiness subside did she think about what had just happened.

She really hadn't known she could speak Parseltounge. That much was true, but the realization that she could didn't faze her. It was what the snake had said that really bothered her. Amarana closed her eyes. And then it hit her. She had asked for help, and the snake had done it. It told her what to do. It was a sign that could not be ignored.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22:**__ Amarana Decides_

Amarana spent the next few days alone, lost in thought. She made her excuses to her friends, saying she needed to study or was tired, so she could escape to a solitary table in a corner of the library, or lie hidden behind her bedcurtains.

There was no longer any doubt in her mind that she was meant to be a Death Eater, and that she would need to speak to Voldemort directly about what had happened. The snake had shown her at least that much. Her thoughts were now geared towards Snape's Death Eater status, coming to terms with what _she'd_ be supporting if she joined, how best to proceed with her plan to speak to Voldemort himself, and how she was going to inform Snape of her decision. It vaguely crossed her mind that Draco would be less than enthusiastic as well, but she shook that thought away.

"_The very first thing I have to do is tell Severus," _she thought. _"But I can't use Articulus Psyche in class or where Granger may hear us. They'll be on the alert." _She bit her lip. _"I can't send a message . . . that's too risky. I've got to tell him I need to talk to him, and I've got to tell him myself. I've got to catch him alone, which will be hard if those cockroaches are watching me. They'll be expecting me to wait for him after class, or to go back to his office."_

She could think of nothing but simply waiting for the first chance she got. _"I'll have to tell him, as quickly as possible, that I need to speak to him and that it is very important. As soon as I tell him, I need to move away. I can't risk being caught talking to him for an extended period of time."_ She pursed her lips. _"That'll give him time to come up with something. He can get a message to me in his own way . . . surely he'll know that we must be extra careful now."_

Amarana realized with shock that she hadn't seen Snape since she ran out of his office. She wondered if he was angry with her or just being careful.

"_I'll have a lot to tell him when I am able . . ."_ she thought wryly.

The clock on the library wall told her it was almost dinnertime. She decided to head down early, in hopes of running into Snape without anyone else around. To her utter amazement, as soon as she exited the library, Snape was waiting for her in the corridor. Amarana was so stunned at her luck that she froze in her tracks, staring at him dumbly.

"Are you mad?" Snape snarled between his teeth. "Walk with me. Standing here is dangerous."

She immediately fell into step with him as he walked down the hall. "Severus . . ."

"There's no time. I know for sure that Potter and his friends are down at Hagrid's or I wouldn't be speaking to you thus. There is an old, unused armor room on the seventh story. I need you to meet me there in an hour. Follow the directions on this parchment. Only you can read them."

He pushed a twist of paper into her palm and turned abruptly to head down another corridor. Amarana forced herself to keep walking until she reached the closest girl's bathroom. She hurried in, locking herself in a stall before untwisting the parchment. As quickly as she could, she memorized the directions, silently thanking Rabinia for teaching her the best ways to memorize whole potions in only minutes. When she was through, Amarana burnt the parchment and flushed the ashes down the toilet. By that time, she could hear students heading down to the Great Hall for dinner.

A smile spread across her face as she Disillusioned herself and waited until some girls came into the room. She followed them out, thinking that if anyone was watching the door, they would think she was still inside. Once she was in the hallway, she quietly removed her shoes so no one would hear her run. It didn't take her long to reach her goal.

The room was lovely, paneled in cherry, with a pale rose colored granite floor. Great glass cases of ancient swords and shields and other old weaponry lay on velvet-covered shelves for display. Suits of armor sat at intervals around the room. The window took up one entire wall. Amarana stood near it to look out on the landscape. She could see Professor Hagrid's hut clearly in the dusk.

"Amarana?" a voice came from behind her.

She spun around, wand out, but could see no one.

"It's me. Are you here? Don't Disillusion yourself if you are."

"I'm here," she said with relief.

"I must speak to you, Rana," Snape began.

"First, I must speak with you," Amarana interrupted. "Is it true that you're a Death Eater? Do not lie to me. Please."

He was silent for several minutes. She could feel him brush against her as he came to stand by the window next to her.

"I am." Snape paused significantly. "Draco told you, didn't he?"

"He told me everything. But that doesn't matter." She sighed. "What I want to know, Severus, is _why_ you are a Death Eater."

"Because . . . because I agree with the Dark Lord," Snape said quietly. "Amarana, I have to say . . . I hoped we wouldn't have this conversation for several years."

She ignored him. "You agree with _what_, exactly?"

"Why do you want to know?"

She felt her cheeks burn in indignation. "Because I love you! Because I am tied to you, Severus, and whatever _you_ do affects _me_. Whatever you think about something, I want to know. Whatever you feel about an issue, I want to understand. Whatever you experience, whatever you have to do, I want to be by your side. That is why I want to know."

"The Dark Lord will triumph, Amarana," Snape said finally. "Those who are not on his side when that happens . . . well . . . I'm sure you know what that will mean for them."

"Is that why you . . ."

"No. That's not all." He took a deep breath. "I _hate _Muggles, Amarana. You could never possibly understand how much."

Amarana waited.

"You know that my mother was a pureblood. You know her family. What more do you know about them?"

"My father is friends with your mother's brother, Edward. I remember Father telling me that one of the Prince girls married a Muggle, and was disowned. Your uncle and grandfather wanted to invoke the ancient law against such a marriage, the one where the offending woman is killed as punishment. But that law was revoked ages ago."

"Yes," he spat. "She escaped an honor killing to marry my father. He was always cold, she said, but when he found out what she was, he began to hate her."

She heard him begin to pace the room.

"He was afraid of her magic, and to keep her under control, he abused her. She thought having a child would fix her marriage. But his abuse only grew worse. My whole childhood was hell. He shouted at her, beat her, and slept with countless other women, sometimes bringing them _home_. And she stayed with him, even when he began to abuse me as well. When he found out I was accepted into Hogwarts, he left and never returned. My mother never used magic again. Mother never understood why he left, she told me she hadn't planned on sending me anyway, since my father hated magic so. But with him gone, it was easy to convince her to let me go. She died two weeks after I graduated."

Amarana listened quietly, her eyes filling with tears. "Oh Severus," she whispered finally. "My love, I am so, so sorry." She walked slowly over towards the sound of the pacing, reaching out to grab him as he walked by. He held her in silence for a few moments, stroking her hair.

"I don't like Muggles, Amarana. Neither does the Dark Lord. I don't like wizards who mate with Muggles and produce half-bloods. Neither does the Dark Lord. I think we should return to the Old Ways, the old pureblood traditions. So does the Dark Lord. And that, Amarana, is why I am a Death Eater."

She remained quiet as she pulled away from him, only keeping her hold on his hand.

"So is this it, then?" he spat. "Are you going to break it off with me now that you know?"

She grasped his hand tighter. "After I found out you were a Death Eater, Severus, I had to closely examine what I feel for you. I had to decide if I loved you enough to be strong for you, strong enough to support what you were doing. And I admit, the thought of staying with you, and then . . . your getting killed . . ." She broke off with a shudder. "But that doesn't matter anymore. My destiny lies with you, Severus. You and the Death Eaters."

"What do you mean?" Snape asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"I want to join the Dark Lord," Amarana answered. "I want to be a Death Eater."

He pulled her tightly into his arms once more. "No, Rana. I won't allow it."

"I must," she whispered against his chest. "I have made my decision. And if you don't help me, then I will seek out the Dark Lord myself and appeal to him directly."

"But . . . but why?" Snape asked, aghast. "You don't have to join because I . . ."

"It's not because of you, Severus," Amarana interrupted. "It is because of the snake." She felt him stiffen. "Yesterday, after I found out what you were," she explained, "I went down to the lake to think. Potter and his two lapdogs ended up down there as well, and we got into an argument. I'll tell you what the argument was about in a minute, because it's important. Anyway, while we were arguing, this snake came out of the oak tree by the water. It came right for us. And it spoke to Potter and me. Even more surprising, I understood what it said."

"You are a Parselmouth?" Snape asked bluntly.

"I didn't know I was," Amarana said impatiently. "What is important is what the snake said."

"Go on."

"Potter had his wand out, pointing it at me . . ."

Snape let out an exclamation of outrage.

"The snake stopped Potter. It told him _'Stay back. Soon he will come to claim her. She is not for you.'_" She shivered a little. "Then it came to me, and started circling around me, and it said _'The High One will claim you as his own, my child. Embrace your destiny, child of Slytherin.'_"

He tensed. She could hear him biting on his lips. "Are you sure?" he finally asked, his tone ridden with skepticism.

"Of course I'm sure!" Amarana cried. "You can ask Potter, if you like!"

"No, it's just . . ." He paused. "I've never heard of anything like this happening before."

"Then do you understand why I must become a Death Eater?" Amarana asked.

"The Dark Lord won't accept an unqualified . . ."

"He took Draco," Amarana pointed out.

Snape sighed. "I can't dissuade you, can I?"

Amarana shook her head. "Not at all."

"I cannot send a message to the Dark Lord at the present time," Snape said. "You won't go charging out to look for him, will you?"

"No. Just make sure you tell him when you have the chance." She smiled. "In the meantime, I'm going to help Draco with his . . . um . . . _project_."

Snape sighed again. "You are as stubborn as a mule," he said affectionately, coming to embrace her. "And what, specifically, is Draco's project?"

"I know I can be stubborn." She held in a chuckle. It was obvious he was just humoring her, that he didn't intend on keeping his word. _"It doesn't matter, now he can't say I didn't warn him." _She ignored his query about Draco. "Oh Severus, don't you see this will be a new beginning for the two of us? It is not just my destiny, it's _our _destiny!"

He patted her back. "I hope so, darling. Now, what is Draco . . ."

"Oh and Severus, there's something else." She told him about overhearing Granger and Potter talking about Horcruxes, and exactly what he had said to her before the snake appeared.

"He asked about _Horcruxes_?"

"Yes," she replied.

"And you're positive he said Dumbledore had shown him a memory? This is very important, Rana!"

"Yes. I'm positive."

"I will have to tell the Dark Lord," Snape mused. "And since you wish to be a Death Eater . . ." He explained his role as spy for the Dark Lord who pretended to be a spy for Dumbledore.

Amarana listened carefully. "That's a dangerous job, Severus."

"It is," he replied seriously. "And it will be hard for you as well; if you continue to follow the path you are so stubbornly insisting on. You must be wary of Potter and his friends, as well as the Order of the Phoenix."

"I will be careful, Severus," Amarana whispered. "There are other things I must tell you, but they'll have to wait." She pointed out the window, where Potter and his friends were running back towards the castle. "We should go."

"Yes. These other things . . . they aren't bad news, are they?"

She considered for a moment before walking toward the door. "Well, I'm helping Draco get the Death Eaters into the castle." Her fingertips brushed the doorknob before he could react.

"What! Amarana . . ."

But she was already gone, hurrying back towards the bathroom.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23:**__ Dumbledore's Warning_

May arrived in a burst of sun and blooming flowers. In the weeks after talking to Snape, Amarana found her schedule to be so full it was almost overflowing. Between classes and homework, she and Draco found the time to sneak off to the Room of Requirement, where they worked endless hours on the cabinet, sometimes skiving off classes to do so. It didn't help that their friends kept asking Amarana for help to learn how to Apparate, a task which took up a good portion of her time. Amarana was gladly thankful when the day of the Apparition test finally arrived.

The exam was scheduled for late Wednesday afternoon, so only Draco and Amarana could be found making their way down to the Potions classroom, not daring to skive it off for a fifth time. Genevive was upstairs sulking, after asking Amarana to tell Slughorn she was ill. Draco held the door open for her as they entered the classroom, and then went to the Slytherin table to set up their things. Ernie Macmillan came in a few minutes later, with Potter right behind him. Slughorn entered with his usual waddling gait just as the bell rang.

He looked around the almost empty classroom, smiling and commenting on their youth. With a great smile, he told the class to choose any potion they wanted from the textbook, and brew it up. He looked as if he was giving them all a great treat. Draco sighed, giving Amarana a look she knew meant _why are we in here when we could be working on the cabinet?_ Amarana shrugged at him and pulled out her textbook, flipping through the pages irritably. She glanced over at Potter, who to her surprise, was staring at Draco with a speculative expression.

Amarana nudged Draco, whispering _"Guess who has an admirer?"_

Draco leaned across her to glare at Potter, who quickly looked down at his book. Amarana watched him for a moment, and then glanced at Draco.

"He looks like he suspects something," she said with surprise.

Draco looked at her, fear momentarily crossing his brow. "But he couldn't know anything!" he whispered. "There's no way!"

Amarana nodded and turned back to her book. Something about Potter kept nagging her. Making a mental note to think about it later, she flipped through her book idly until she came to a potion called _'A Potion to Enhance Intelligence'_. She stopped, glancing through the instructions with her brow furrowed before nudging Draco again, pointing to the definition. He read it silently, and then looked at her with excitement.

"Great idea!" he whispered. "Can you make it with only an hour remaining?"

She grinned. "Does the Weasel have freckles?"

Draco stifled a snicker as Amarana perused the definition again. _The Potion to Enhance Intelligence is an advanced elixir that strengthens your intelligence and boosts your brain power. Follow instructions flawlessly, learn lessons effortlessly, figure out problems quickly . . . find that nothing is too hard for you to accomplish. Warning: This potion is defined as an Illegal Substance for use in schools, job/applicant testing, Quidditch matches, etc._

Amarana immediately set to work. Fifty minutes later, the fluorescent blue potion was sending large clouds of pale steam above her cauldron. After giving a triumphant smile to Draco, Amarana hastily filled six small phials with the potion before Slughorn came over to grade her work.

"Excellent as usual, my dear," he said before giving Draco's Hiccupping Solution a quick "Passable." Amarana and Draco hurriedly put away their things, heading for the door the moment the bell rang. A second-year Slytherin boy was standing just outside the door.

"Are you Miss Ravinike?" he asked.

"What do you want?" Draco snarled.

The boy looked unperturbed. "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you, Miss Ravinike. He said at once."

With those bone-chilling words, the boy was gone. Amarana turned fearful eyes to Draco. His face was white.

"I'll walk you," was all he said. He put an arm around her, leading her away.

"He . . . he can't possibly . . ."

Draco held her tighter. "It's _Dumbledore_," he said dully.

They walked on in silence, with Amarana holding onto Draco's waist for support. Her legs suddenly felt like jelly. They passed Snape, who was standing inside a classroom talking to Professor Flitwick. Since neither of them saw him, they didn't see him stagger as if he had been shot. He leaned out of the classroom to watch them walk hurriedly away, Draco's arms around Amarana, her head on his shoulder like whispering lovers. Snape's white face turned from pained to one of pure hatred as he watched them turn a corner.

Draco and Amarana trudged on up to Dumbledore's office, unaware of what Snape had seen.

"You'd better wait somewhere else," Amarana whispered.

"I know," Draco said, looking at the two gargoyles flanking the entrance with apprehension. "I'll be in the common room."

"Okay." She could barely recognize her own voice.

Draco took her hand and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly. "Don't worry. It's probably nothing."

Amarana nodded, pressing her forehead against his chest as if she was trying to gather strength.

"Go on then," Draco whispered, pushing her gently towards the door. He watched her give him a timid smile over her shoulder before going in.

Amarana took a deep breath before knocking on the inner door to Dumbledore's office.

"Enter."

She straightened her shoulders, tossed her hair, and strode in hoping she looked more confident than she felt. Dumbledore scrutinized her for a moment, and then gestured for her to sit.

"You asked for me sir?"

"Yes, I did," Dumbledore answered, stroking his phoenix. "There is something I have known . . . something that has been bothering me for some time."

"Is that so, sir?" Amarana answered nonchalantly.

"Yes. Unfortunately, it has come to my attention that you have been missing a number of classes these past two weeks," Dumbledore said quietly.

Amarana shrugged. She pressed her icy fingertips to her robes as she forced herself to remain calm. "I've been sick. Women's troubles."

Dumbledore pressed his fingers together as he looked at her. "Does Draco Malfoy have women's troubles as well?"

Her eyes widened and she choked on a snort. "Not that I'm aware of."

Dumbledore leaned forward. "So it is just a coincidence that you and Mr. Malfoy have been disappearing from exactly the same classes, on exactly the same days, as well as from meals and free periods at exactly the same times?"

Amarana nodded. "Yes. Just a coincidence." She folded her hands in her lap, hoping to look demure.

Dumbledore nodded, staring at her. She knew what was coming. The Ligilimens spell hit her a few moments later. Amarana sat in silence as she blocked the spell, trying her hardest to look as if she had no clue what was going on. A look of surprise, then dismay, flicked across Dumbledore's face.

"_Surprised that a mere student can block your spells?"_ she thought spitefully, keeping a look of absolute innocence on her face.

Dumbledore kept staring at her, blinking slowly.

"I know you are with Mr. Malfoy when you disappear," he said finally. "I would like you to tell me, please, what is going on. As your guardian, given the responsibility to ensure your well-being in your father's stead, I have the right to know."

An idea came to Amarana. She lowered her eyes, hiding a glint of mischief. _"If all he knows about is skiving off classes, than Draco and I are okay! I'll make doubly sure though . . ."_

"You're right, Professor," she said contritely. "I . . . I have been with Draco. It's just that . . . Draco and I . . . well we're in love, sir."

Dumbledore looked taken aback. This was obviously not what he had expected to hear. His expression softened a little.

"We've been sneaking off to the unused classroom on the fourth floor to snog, sir," Amarana continued, forcing as much emotion into her voice as possible. She looked up, trying to seem afraid. "Please don't tell my father, sir! I promise we won't skip class again!"

Dumbledore watched her bury her face in her hands, pretending to sob wildly. "Miss Ravinike . . ." he began.

She decided to make up as grand a tale as possible. _"May as well serve this with icing and a cherry on top . . ." _"Oh sir, _please_!" she cried aloud, looking up at him pleadingly. "_Please_ don't punish us! We're in love, and we want to get _married_!"

"Miss Ravinike, I must be blunt . . . ." He looked at her kindly. "Are you sure Mr. Malfoy is who he says he is?"

Amarana didn't have to hide her surprise. "What . . . what do you mean, sir?"

"Miss Ravinike, you must make your own decisions, of course. But I will leave you with this warning . . ." He looked straight into her eyes. "Always be careful who you give your heart to. Make sure it is someone who is worthy, who will not use your abilities for their own gain. Make sure it is someone who is willing to give as much of them as you give of yourself."

Amarana lowered her eyes, her mind racing with confusion.

"I don't mean to be unkind, Miss Ravinike. I merely wish to make you aware of the truth. It pains me to say it, but men . . . especially young men . . . can be an unkind, selfish lot. You are a beautiful, talented young witch from an excellent family, and some may seek to exploit your strengths for their own purposes."

She finally understood. _"He thinks Draco is using me for my power and intelligence."_ "That's very kind of you, sir," she told him, "but you have no reason to worry. Draco loves me."

"Is it not true, Miss Ravinike, that he and Miss Pansy Parkinson have been . . . let's see, how do they say it these days? Oh yes. They have been "an item" for several years now. I have seen them together around the castle myself. They certainly still look like they like each other . . . especially when they are snogging."

"Yes," Amarana said quickly. "They are . . . she doesn't know about us, you see sir. We're in love but . . . um . . . we also don't want people to know yet."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, folding his hands across his stomach. "And this is Draco's idea?"

She shook her head. "No, sir. It's mine. I am . . . I'm afraid of what my father will do. I don't think he likes the Malfoy family much."

"You know why, of course?"

"Yes. I know what happened to Draco's father."

"Do you think your father should approve of a family like this? Doesn't he think that . . . forgive my poor analogy . . . that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree?"

"Sir, are you saying that Draco will be a Death Eater?" she asked bluntly.

He was silent for several moments, surveying her from behind his glasses. "Miss Ravinike, do you know why your father is in hiding?"

It was her turn to scrutinize him. "Do you want to know why _I_ think he is in hiding, or what _he_ told me he was going to be doing?"

"I assume he told you something in hopes of you not being afraid."

"He told me he would be away on business for an extended period of time."

"And why do _you_ think he is away? Why you no longer attend Rabinia?"

She decided to be truthful. "My father is a powerful, wealthy, pureblood wizard."

Dumbledore nodded.

"He believes it to be best that he never is in a position to have to decline any offers made."

"And do you agree with him?"

Amarana hadn't expected this. She was shocked into being truthful. "I will never be pressured to do anything I don't want to do. I'll always defend what I believe to be right."

His eyebrows rose at her ambiguous answer.

"And that includes anything Draco may want," she finished.

He pondered her for several long minutes.

"If that is true, Miss Ravinike, then you are braver than I expected. Maybe I misunderstood you."

She looked up at Dumbledore, whose gaze was warmer than before. "Sir?"

"Never mind, never mind. Anyway, we must discuss your missing class. I know you are an intelligent young woman. You may not think you can learn anything from your classes, but I assure you, one can always learn more about a subject." He smiled wryly. "For example, I learn more and more about Divination every day."

"Really?" Amarana asked, attempting to hide her relief. _"Thank Merlin, I've convinced him."_

"Yes. I can't say that I _enjoy_ learning more, but there you are."

"I'm not sure I follow, sir."

"It doesn't matter."

"Sir, I'd like to go get some homework done . . ."

"Yes. You'll remember what I told you"

"I will, sir." She stood up and picked up her bookbag.

"Amarana?"

She turned at the door. "Yes?"

"Promise me you will be careful," Dumbledore asked. He looked incredibly weary and old, almost defeated.

His sad gaze sparked a bit of pity in her. "I will," Amarana said softly.

"Good. Now no more skipping classes, Miss Ravinike, or I will have to give you detention. You may go."


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24:**__ The Cabinet Fixed_

Draco was waiting for Amarana in a small hallway just before the entrance to the Slytherin common room. He grabbed her hand and ran with her up to the seventh floor, waited until a group of girls passed by, then pushed her into the Room of Requirement.

"Well?" he asked. "What happened?"

"Oh Draco, I thought it was going to be so bad," Amarana said, sitting on the floor with a sigh. "He asked me where I had been disappearing to."

Draco's face drained of blood and he sank down next to her. "What?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

Amarana nodded. "At first I said I had been missing classes because of . . . well . . . because of women's troubles."

"And then?" Draco asked, too worried to laugh.

"He tried to use Ligilimency on me!"

Draco's mouth opened in shock. "He knows, then?"

Amarana shook her head. "No. I blocked it. He was really surprised I could block him. And then he told me he knew that you and I disappeared together. So I told him it was true."

"You _what_?" Draco shouted.

"Shh. Listen!" Amarana said severely. "I told him we were in love and we were just finding some privacy to snog."

Draco gaped at her. "You said what?"

Amarana rolled her eyes. "I told him we skivved off classes to snog. And I'm sure he believed it. It's just that . . ." She broke off, thinking hard.

"Just what?" Draco asked, the color coming back into his cheeks.

"Well, he sort of warned me about you," Amarana said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Draco looked confused.

"Well, I thought I would make a show of it," Amarana explained, "so I pretended to _accidentally_ say we wanted to get married. Then I acted all scared, like I was afraid my father would find out. Dumbledore sort of . . . I don't know . . . _looked_ at me all funny, and he said that he had to take responsibility for me because he was my father's friend, and my father wasn't here, and he asked if I was sure you were who you said you were."

"I don't get it," Draco said, still trying to get over the 'marriage' statement.

"I don't either," Amarana admitted. "But then he went on and on about being careful who I gave my heart to and such. So I think he believed me."

"Do you think it's because . . . of my father?" Draco asked.

Amarana nodded. "He mentioned your father. He said that 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree' or something. Draco . . . he warned me about you being a Death Eater. I couldn't tell if he meant you'd become one in the future or if he knew you are one now."

Draco leaned back against the wall. "He can't know. There's no way. The only ones who know are my dad, my mom, my aunt, my uncle Rodolphus, Professor Snape, and the Dark Lord. Oh, and you as well."

"What about Pansy?"

He stared at her, wide eyed. "What d'you mean?"

"Pansy knows you're a Death Eater."

"She wouldn't . . . well . . ." Draco's face turned red. "Okay . . . I thought, in the beginning, that this was going to be easier. No, that's not right." He brushed the hair out of his eyes and glanced over at Amarana.

"You were too proud of yourself for being a Death Eater at sixteen."

"Well . . . you're right, I guess."

"You surely couldn't have thought this would be easy?"

"No . . . well, maybe in the beginning, Rana."

She glanced at him. "Really? The Dark Lord tells you to kill _Dumbledore _and you thought it would be easy." When he said nothing, she laughed. "I have now been made aware of just how arrogant and prideful you Malfoys really are! People weren't exaggerating, were they?"

Draco glared at her, but softened when he saw the amused look on her face. "I know, you're right. Merlin, do girls like being right."

"And being told we're right."

He nodded, conceding the point. "Anyway," Draco said in a more serious tone, ". . . do you think he suspects us?"

Amarana pursed her lips. "He may suspect _you_, but I don't think he suspects _me_. Not quite yet. He's more worried about you using me for my phenomenal magical skills."

"Well, I am, aren't I?"

She gave him a shove. "I told you I'd help you, Draco. You aren't forcing me. I _want _to help you."

"You have no idea how grateful I am . . ."

"Don't mention it. Anyway, we can't skive off classes anymore, or else Dumbledore will get suspicious again. We'd better spend as much out-of-class time as possible up here. Maybe even one at a time."

"Yeah . . ." Draco trailed off, giving the cabinet a hateful glance.

"Wait!" Amarana cried, reaching for her bag. "I still have these." She pulled out the two phials of the Potion to Enhance Intelligence she had made earlier out of her bag. "Here, drink up," she said, tossing one over to him. "We may as well do as much as we can now."

They clunked the bottles together in a sort of toast before drinking the bitter liquid.

Two hours later, they had gotten the cabinet to turn the dark forest green color it needed to be before the next part of the instructions could be followed. Since they didn't have more time, they left the cabinet as it was, promising each other to come back the following day during their joint free period.

They worked on the cabinet every chance they got during the following couple of weeks, each time getting closer and closer to having it finished. Draco and Amarana were so absorbed in fixing the cabinet; it took her several days after the meeting with Dumbledore to notice Snape was acting very strangely. He ignored her completely during D.A.D.A. classes, never calling on her as he usually did, never looked at her, and was positively rude to Draco every chance he got. She knew they were supposed to behaving cautiously, and she knew he was probably a little angry about the way she had told him about helping Draco, but she decided enough was enough one day when she gave him a smile and he looked right through her. Since it didn't occur to Amarana that Snape might have been harboring a false idea about herself and Draco, his actions only made her furious. She felt he was overreacting and that he was being unnecessarily sulky.

"_What the bloody hell is your problem, Severus?"_ she asked, entering his mind the moment he sat down to correct essays.

He ignored her.

"_Severus!"_

Still he said nothing.

"_You want to marry me and yet you won't speak to me. That makes a lot of sense."_

He glared at her.

"_Are you sure _you_ want to marry me?_ _Don't you want to marry Draco instead?"_ came his angry retort.

Amarana stared at him. _"What are you talking about? Of course I want to marry you! I love you!" _

Snape snorted audibly, making the class stare at him in confusion. The look he gave them made them all hurriedly put their heads back down. _"You say you love me, yet you run off who knows where with Draco all over you like you're . . . like you're a common whore!"_

Amarana flinched as if she had been slapped. _"How dare you talk to me in that manner?" _she asked coldly, fury boiling up inside her. _"A common whore, am I?"_

Snape didn't answer for several minutes. _"I saw you,"_ he said.

"_Saw me what?"_ Amarana asked, hiding her red face behind her hair when she noticed Draco's perplexed look.

"_Two weeks ago. Before dinner. You and Draco were hurrying away from your Potions class, he had his arms around you, and you were cuddled up to him! And you two never showed up to eat! You were snogging!"_ Snape's face was white with fury as he finished his tirade.

"_You bloody idiot, we were worried Dumbledore had found out what we were doing!"_ Amarana told him. _"Dumbledore wanted me up in his office. That's where we were going. I was clinging to Draco because I was _terrified_!" _She briefly told him what Dumbledore had said.

Snape looked horrified. The bell rang, and all the students stood up, cramming their things in their bags. Amarana stood up and did the same.

"_You don't trust me, do you, Severus?" _she asked, pain written all over her features. _"You say you love me, yet you call me a common whore. You say you love me, yet you accuse me of things without even talking to me about it first. When you should know me enough to know I would never, ever lie to you!" _She looked him full in the face, angry tears trickling down her cheeks.

He still wore the same aghast expression as before.

Without another word, Amarana shouldered her bag and walked out.

She convinced Draco to skip lunch to work on the cabinet, partly to get it done with and partly because Amarana didn't want to see Snape sitting up at the teacher's table. She was still so angry that she had to force herself to speak in a normal tone of voice to Draco. They drank the last phials of the Intelligence potion and set right to work without their usual talkative camaraderie.

Forty-five minutes later, they stared at each other in disbelief.

"Draco," Amarana whispered excitedly. "I think it's finished!"

Draco drew in a deep breath, running his hands over the cabinet almost reverently. "I think so, too," he said in an awed tone. "But there's only one way to find out." He opened the door.

"Draco . . ." Amarana began.

He hopped inside, and turned to look at her with a blank expression.

"I've got to," he said calmly. Before she could protest, he was gone.

Amarana sat stone-faced in front of the cabinet for a full ten minutes, wringing her hands until they felt raw. She almost fainted in relief when the door opened and Draco jumped out, a triumphant look on his face.

"We did it!" he shouted, grabbing Amarana's hands and dancing her around the room happily. "We did it!"

They laughed until their sides hurt.

"Now what?" Amarana asked, after they had rested on the floor for a few minutes.

"I'm not sure," Draco said. "Get a message to the Dark Lord, I guess."

"How do we do that?" Amarana asked.

Draco looked sheepish. "You know the bartender at the Three Broomsticks, Madam Rosmerta?"

"She's a Death Eater?" Amarana gasped.

"Well . . . no. I Imperiused her, and gave her a coin, one I could put messages on. See, I tried to kill Dumbledore twice before I thought of this cabinet. I bought this necklace . . ." He went on to explain how he had gotten Madam Rosmerta to give Katie Bell the necklace, with instructions to give it to Dumbledore, and how Rosmerta had poisoned Slughorn's bottle of mead.

Amarana stared at him, dumbfounded. "That was you?" she finally asked.

"Yeah. But anyway, now's not the time to talk about it, remember that you said we'd be in trouble if we missed any more classes?" Draco said, trying to be casual. "It's time for Herbology." He stood up and offered her a hand up.

Amarana took it and let herself be pulled to her feet, still too shocked to speak. The two of them hurried out the door and down towards the greenhouses.

"Hold on," Draco said, stopping in front of a bathroom. "I've got to have a pee."


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25:**__ Sectumsempra_

Rolling her eyes, Amarana leaned next to a statue of Hedwig the Hostile, a witch wearing torn robes and a distinctively mad expression.

"Amarana?" she heard a male voice say softly.

She flipped around to see Snape standing next to her, looking contrite.

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Draco," Amarana answered sullenly.

"I wanted to apologize," Snape whispered, glancing around to make sure no one was in hearing distance. "Please forgive me for the way I acted. For what I said to you, and for not listening to what you had to say to me."

Tears sprang unbidden to Amarana's eyes. She tried to force them back. "Severus," she whispered, looking right at him as the tears began to fall. "How can I?"

"I know I don't deserve it, Rana," Snape began.

"You called me a whore!" Amarana whispered furiously.

Snape closed his eyes. "I know. And I'm asking you to forgive me. I can promise you, I will never, ever say or think anything like that about you again. I swear it, Amarana. I love you."

Amarana felt herself relenting. "Then you believe me about Draco?" she asked.

He nodded. "Dumbledore just spoke to me about meeting with you. He told me what you said to him, how you blocked his spell. He doesn't suspect _you_. Only Draco."

Amarana opened her mouth.

"I know what you're going to say, Rana, and yes, I should have believed you _before_ Dumbledore spoke with me. Please, understand I will not make that mistake again."

She swallowed, casting her eyes to the ground. "All right. I forgive you, Severus. But tell me . . . Dumbledore knows about Draco?"

Snape sighed and nodded. "Yes. But do not let Draco know. It will just frighten him. Dumbledore knows Draco is supposed to kill him, but he doesn't have enough faith in Draco's abilities to consider him a threat."

Before Amarana could say anything, several ghosts flew out of a wall, heading right for them.

Snape turned away from her immediately. "Get back to class!" he said in his usual cold tone over his shoulder.

"Yes, sir," Amarana answered, making sure the ghosts could hear. She watched him go, and then sunk back against the statue to process what she had just learned. _"I can't stay angry with him," _she thought. _"I love him too much. And I know he's insecure because he's so much older . . . he probably thinks I'll end up leaving him for Draco. Wait! How could Dumbledore know that Draco's supposed to kill him? Draco! What in the bloody hell is he doing?"_

She pressed her ear to the bathroom door, but couldn't hear a thing. She pushed the door open a little. "Draco?"

There was no answer. Sighing, she slipped into the bathroom after making sure the hallway was clear. She saw Draco immediately, standing by one of the sinks, sobbing quietly. "Draco!" she cried, hurrying over to him. "What are you doing? We have to get to class!"

"Nothing," he said sourly, wiping tears away with the sleeve of his robes. "I . . . I . . . I . . . just can't believe it's done!"

Amarana sighed and went to check the stalls for any eavesdroppers. As she neared the last one, she heard the bathroom door open and Draco's breath come out in a loud, angry hiss. She flipped around, wand out, to see Draco raise his wand and hex whoever had come into the bathroom. She heard a crash as the hex hit a lamp, then tinkling as glass fell onto the floor. Amarana rushed toward the fight just as the other person tried to hex Draco, but Draco blocked it and raised his wand again.

Before he could do anything, the other person yelled _"Sectumsempra!"_

Amarana screamed in horror as blood gushed from Draco's face and chest as if he had been slashed with a sword. She raced around the corner to see Harry Potter standing there, his face white with shock. She felt her vision change, turning red with fury. The serpent inside her reared its head, hissing for vengeance. Amarana forced it back down with all her strength.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _

She ran to Draco, not even pausing to watch Potter drop to the ground. Her breath exploded out into one long, horrified shriek. Draco was on his back in a pool of blood, his pale hands clawing at the wound on his chest, his body shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh God . . . _Draco_!" Amarana screamed, tears flowing from her eyes onto the wound. Aiming her wand at the flow, she cried _"Episkey! Episkey!"_ over and over again, trying to stem the flow of blood. _"Episkey! Episkey!"_ she cried out again. The blood slowed but didn't stop. Draco was losing consciousness. Amarana let out a sob as the bathroom door flew open.

Snape burst into the room, taking in the situation with a quick glance.

He shoved Amarana off of Draco, pulling out his wand and aiming it at the wound. Amarana sobbed so loudly she couldn't hear what he was saying, but it was healing the wound with surprising quickness. She let out a long wail of relief when the wound finally knit together and the blood flow stopped altogether.

"_Ennerverate!"_ Snape said, waking Draco up. He helped Draco to his feet. "Go to the hospital wing," he ordered. He pulled Amarana up as well. "Go with Draco, and get something from Madam Pomfrey for yourself as well, Amarana."

Snape leaned his mouth close to Amarana's ear. "Go with Draco. I'll deal with Potter. You did well, darling. If you hadn't slowed the flow of blood . . ." His voice trailed off and he shook his head. "Go upstairs, both of you. Now. Tell Madam Pomfrey you don't know who cursed him. Make up something. I have to talk to Dumbledore before any of this gets out."

Amarana simply nodded. She took Draco's elbow and began steering him out of the room slowly, feeling as if her entire body and mind were completely numb. It seemed like hours before they reached the hospital wing.

Just before they entered, Draco turned a pain-filled face to Amarana. "Snape . . . called you darling," he said slowly.

She turned, her body moving like it was underwater. "What?"

"Snape called you darling."

Amarana laid a bloody finger on his lips. "Not now, Draco," she whispered, opening the door. "I can't do this right now."

Draco started to say something else, but was interrupted by Madam Pomfrey's shriek of horror.

"What _happened_?" she cried, hurrying Draco to a bed.

The need to follow Snape's instructions . . . to lie . . . forced her to speak. "It was a curse, Madam Pomfrey," she said quickly. "We were turning a corner, and it just happened. We didn't see who did it. Thank goodness Professor Snape heard me screaming. He healed Draco's wound, but sent us here anyway. He wanted to look for who did this."

The nurse nodded vigorously. "Of course he'll do his best! I hope the culprit is caught and punished!" She glanced over Draco. "I'll just check Mr. Malfoy out and then get something for your nerves, my dear," she said briskly.

As she hurried away, Amarana pushed Draco down on his bed.

"Lie down and keep still until she checks you," Amarana ordered.

"Why did Snape . . ." Draco began again.

"I told you, not here!" Amarana hissed as Madam Pomfrey approached with a cup full of a thick white liquid.

"Drink this dittany," she said, shoving the cup at Draco, then began to inspect his wound. "Professor Snape did a wonderful job," she told them. "I doubt if you'll even scar."

Draco ignored her, covering his face with his arm.

"This will take a couple of hours . . . I have some chores that need doing," Madam Pomfrey told them. "I'll be nearby."

The moment she left, Draco removed his arm.

"Don't start," Amarana said before he could open his mouth. "Not here."

He scowled at her and covered his face again. They sat in silence until Madam Pomfrey returned.

"That should have been long enough. Let me see the wound."

At that moment, Snape strode in, his expression still furious. "How is he, Poppy?" he asked, studiously avoiding Amarana's gaze.

"He will be fine . . . and he is lucky you were there, Severus," Madam Pomfrey said, shaking her head. "Did you catch his attacker?"

Snape shook his head. "Unfortunately, he or she fled before I arrived," he answered gruffly.

Draco and Amarana exchanged incredulous glances. They were sure that Potter would have been expelled. Madam Pomfrey shook her head angrily.

"What next?" she cried, wringing her hands. "Cursed necklaces . . . poison . . . now this! Who could be so cruel?"

Snape's expression remained impassive. "I certainly don't know," he said. "Will Draco be spending the night here?"

Madam Pomfrey sighed and poked Draco's scar. "It may be best . . . for tonight at the very least." She hurried over to a drawer and pulled out a pair of pajamas. "Put these on, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco looked from Amarana to Snape. "I don't see the need . . ."

"Do as you're told, Draco," Snape said sternly. "The wound is still tender, and any movement might rip the healing skin."

Draco sighed, scowled, and snatched up the pajamas.

"Thank you, Madam," Snape said to Madam Pomfrey. "Miss Ravinike, you will come with me, please."

Amarana barely had time to say goodbye to Draco as Snape steered her quickly from the room, clutching her elbow in a viselike grip. She looked back to catch Draco's look of confusion and suspicion as she was hurried out the door. Snape said absolutely nothing as he led her down to his office. Once inside, he pushed her into a chair and shut the door tightly. Robes billowing around him, Snape strode over to his desk and sat down behind it. Before he asked any questions, he aimed his wand at her and siphoned off all the blood and muck from her robes, face, and arms.

"_What happened?" _he asked finally, entering her mind.

"_Draco went into the bathroom, I followed him, and while I was checking the toilets for eavesdroppers, Potter came in and attacked Draco," _she explained. _"Draco blocked it and they went back and forth until Potter yelled '_Sectumsempra_', and Draco went down. I Petrified Potter, tried to help Draco, and then you came, Severus."_

Snape raised an eyebrow. _"And what were you doing following Draco into the boy's bathroom anyway?" _

Amarana smiled. _"We've fixed the Vanishing Cabinet up in the Room of Requirement."_

Snape looked confused. _"Vanishing Cabinet?" _

"_Yes. We plan on letting the Death Eaters in through there. The other is in Borgin and Burke's, in Knockturn Alley."_

Snape stared at her, his mouth open in shock. _"You mean you have found a way for the Death Eaters to enter the castle?"_ he asked incredulously.

Amarana nodded. _"Not me, my love. Draco. He thought of it. I'm just helping. Anyway, Severus, why didn't Potter get expelled? Surely even Dumbledore can't protect him after that stunt?" _

Snape narrowed his eyes, shaking his head angrily.

"_Dumbledore won't expel Potter because this is the safest place for him to be," _he explained. _"Appealing to the Minister won't help, either. Not since they believe Potter to be their bloody savior. I will, of course, have to tell Dumbledore what happened, but to ask him to expel the little maggot is entirely useless. I gave the miserable fool detention for every Saturday until the end of term."_

"That's all?" Amarana cried aloud. "That's all he gets?"

"Shh!" Snape whispered, glancing at the door. "That's all that can be done, Amarana."

A soft knock sounded at the door. Snape motioned for Amarana to control her emotions before saying "Enter!"

A second-year Slytherin named Rodolphus Riverstone pushed open the door. "That will be all, Miss Ravinike," Snape said, giving her a significant look.

Amarana tried to hide the anger in her eyes. "Thank you for your help, Professor," she said, then turned and walked out.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26:**__ Revenge, Slytherin Style_

As Amarana walked down the hall, seething with rage, many painful curses came to her mind that she would very much have liked to use on Potter. She tried to visit Draco, but was told that he was sleeping, so she started off towards the Slytherin common room. Just before she pushed open the door, a thought came to her.

A grin spread across her pretty lips. _"Everyone's got to be in there,"_ she thought. _"It's almost dinnertime."_

She pulled out her wand and quickly made several long tears in her robes, then flipped her hair over and mussed it up as well as she could. Reaching down to the dirty floor, Amarana took some grime in her hands, smearing it onto her robes and face. She used her wand to draw moisture from the damp dungeon walls, and then turned it into a red substance that resembled blood. After making sure her face, hands, and robes were covered with the 'blood', she put her wand away and stood for a few moments to think of what she was going to say. Smirking, she took a deep breath, forced tears in her eyes, and then burst into the room.

As she had hoped, the common room was packed. All conversation stopped as the Slytherins turned to stare at her in bewilderment.

"Oh Merlin!" Amarana shrieked, tearing at her hair with a wild look on her face. "_Draco!_ Oh _poor_ Draco!" She burst into sobs and dropped dramatically to the floor in a trembling heap of shrieks and tears.

Pansy and the other girls rushed to pick her up.

"What happened, Rana?"

"Rana, your robes are torn!"

"My God Rana, what happened?"

Amarana raised a tear stained, dirty face to the ceiling and let out another shrieking sob.

"I . . . its Draco, Pansy!" Amarana screamed, clutching Pansy's hand. "W . . . we w . . . were going to class a . . . and he . . . he had to use the t . . . t . . . toilet . . ." She broke off into sobs, covering her face and wailing loudly.

Many of the other Slytherins had already gathered around, staring at her in shock.

"And _what_?" Pansy cried, shaking her a little. "What happened to my Draco?"

"I . . . I heard a strange noise around the c . . . corner so I went to look and . . . and then I heard fighting in the bathroom! I . . . I went in to look and . . . and then . . . _oh_!"

"What happened?" Pansy screamed, shaking Amarana even harder.

"Potter was in the bathroom!" Amarana sobbed. "It was Potter! He attacked poor Draco! He . . . he made this _horrible_ slash across his chest . . . like he had cut him with a sword! There . . . there was blood _everywhere_!"

The group around them gasped loudly. Pansy turned white and clutched onto Amarana as if she was about to faint.

"_And Draco?"_ she shrieked.

"Thank goodness for Professor Snape!" Amarana continued, her voice still high-pitched and shaking. "He . . . he healed Draco! But Draco's in great pain . . . and . . . and he's in the hospital wing!"

Everyone was talking at once, discussing what Amarana had said in shocked, angry tones.

"But what happened to _you_, Amarana?" Blaise asked, kneeling beside her.

"Oh, it was terrible!" Amarana cried, covering her face to hide her smile. "When I came into the bathroom, Potter was fighting Draco, and then . . . and then he saw me . . . and . . . and he attacked me like some kind of wild animal! Draco stopped him . . . and _oh!_ I'm sorry, Pansy. That was why Potter used that terrible hex! It was . . . it was because Draco helped me! Potter ran immediately after he hurt Draco, and I crawled over to him and tried to stop the bleeding but . . . _oh thank Merlin for Professor Snape!_"

She began to sob wildly, hanging onto Blaise for support. Pansy jumped up.

"I have to go to Draco!" she cried, running out of the room.

Amarana kept shivering and crying for hours before allowing Delilah and Ramile to take her upstairs to have a bath. They made her get into bed to try and rest, and it was there she was lying when Pansy returned.

"I went into the hospital wing," she said angrily, "and my poor Draco was too tired to talk. I told him that you, Rana, had told me everything."

Amarana nodded weakly. "How is he?"

"Madam Pomfrey says he must stay until she thinks he is better," Pansy answered. "But ooh! That gash is so ugly! I . . . I can't see how he survived that!"

Amarana nodded. "I'm so tired," she said in a small, trembling voice. "I think I'll sleep now." She closed her eyes as her insides sang happily.

The next day, as she had expected, the story of how Potter had snuck into the bathroom to jinx Draco Malfoy, attacked Amarana Ravinike who had seen what was happening, then tried to kill Draco when he tried to help her, was all over the school. Pansy and the Slytherins made sure of that. Amarana slipped in to visit Draco before her first class, to fill him in on the plan, which Draco found highly amusing. He was allowed to leave the hospital wing later that day, with instructions to take a dose of dittany every few hours, and wasted no time telling everyone how he had saved Amarana from the maniac Potter, elaborating on the story more every time he told it.

By the end of the day, the story as most people understood it was this: Potter had deliberately followed Draco and Amarana while on their way to class, intending to cause them harm. He took his opportunity when Draco stopped to use the bathroom, causing a distraction around the corner so Amarana wouldn't see him slip in after Draco. The noise from Potter and Draco fighting prompted Amarana to look inside, and the moment Potter saw Amarana, he attacked her with his bare hands. Draco pulled him off, but before he could raise his wand, Potter slashed him with a dagger. Amarana jinxed Potter, and then tried to help Draco, and her screams brought both Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey into the bathroom to save Draco's life.

Since most students knew of the long-standing enmity between Draco and Potter, it didn't take much to convince them the story was true. Those who didn't believe the story were soon convinced by several bits of proof: the scar Draco showed all over the school, McGonagall's screaming at Potter in her office for a full two hours, and Potter announcing that he would not be playing in the upcoming Saturday's Quidditch House Cup between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Most students were very angry that Potter wasn't expelled.

The few days after the incident were some of Amarana's most entertaining at Hogwarts. She walked to and from class happily, listening to snatches of conversation heard in the hallways about how horrible Potter was . . . not only for what he had done to Draco, but mostly for physically attacking a girl. Her plan couldn't have worked out more perfectly. The Slytherins made a point of surrounding Draco and Amarana protectively whenever Potter was around, Crabbe and Goyle at the forefront, cracking their knuckles threateningly.

The Ravenclaws denounced him far and wide, normal pre-game taunts made even more unpleasant with such fuel for the gossip fire. The Hufflepuffs discussed him avidly, even stooping to do so right in front of his face. Even Potter's fellow Gryffindors . . . excepting Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Neville Longbottom . . . seemed to be avoiding him, at least none stuck up for him, only standing silent and sullen while others talked.

Only once did Amarana and Potter come face to face, alone in the hallway. She was going back to the library after using the toilet, when Potter emerged from the boy's bathroom opposite. They stared at each other for a few moments, Potter getting redder and redder.

"You are a liar," he spat out suddenly.

Amarana gave him a malevolent smirk. "Revenge is sweet," she whispered. "Isn't it, Potter?"

He glared at her. "One day . . ."

"One day what, Potter?" Amarana asked, still smirking. "You'll attack me? Make your story real?" She pretended to shiver. "Ooh, I'm real frightened."

His fists clenched. "I know things," Potter said angrily. "I know things about you that you don't want spread around."

"I know what you _think_ you know, Potter," she said coldly. "I'm not sure where you come up with such ideas. Maybe that scar on your forehead is a better predictor of your future in the mental ward at St. Mungo's than that of the supposed savior of all Wizard-kind."

"I'm going to find out what you and Snape are up to," Potter snarled. "And I know that you know what Malfoy is up to. I'm promising you right now, Ravinike, that I'll find out what's going on, and when I do, I'm telling Dumbledore."

"Be my guest. Why don't you go running off to him right now? Tell him everything you know about me. I honestly don't care."

He reddened. She laughed.

"Oho! So you've already told him, haven't you! And Dumbledore doesn't believe you, does he?"

His expression told her she had hit the mark.

"He'll believe me when I have proof."

"Proof you will never have. There's nothing going on. And even if there were, _you_ would be the last person to figure it out. Do you honestly think _your _mediocre, half Mudblood mind could compete with that of a pureblood?" She winced at her own words, remembering that Snape's father was a Muggle, not even magical. _"And he's one of the most intelligent men I know."_ Amarana bit her lip, trying to focus on the argument at hand.

Potter was glaring at her malevolently, his wand hand twitching.

"Go ahead, Potter, jinx me," she whispered. "We can find out here and now who would win in a duel . . . the pureblood or the half-blood troll."

"Harry, no!"

Amarana glanced over to see Granger standing in the hallway to the right. She smiled at Potter. "Well, well. Now you have a little friend to help you, Potter! You're just too afraid to go it alone, just like the spineless maggot I know you are!"

"Leave him alone, Ravinike!" Granger cried. "Harry told us the truth about what happened!"

"I'm _sure_ he did," Amarana agreed. "Leaving _out_ the part where everything is _his_ fault, right?"

Granger looked pleadingly over at Potter. "I . . . I know what happened. But Harry didn't know what that spell would do!"

"And I'm Minister of Magic."

"Shut up, Ravinike," Potter snarled. "You're trying to pass over the fact that we _will_ find out the truth about you. And when we do . . ."

Amarana laughed gaily. "Don't be ridiculous, Potter," she said sweetly. "What are you to me? Absolutely nothing. Do you honestly believe that anything you _think_ you know can hurt me? One of the purest of pure-bloods? I am a Ravinike, a de Medici, a Ruthven, a Nigellus." She laughed. "And what are you, Potter, but an insignificant little cockroach? A half-breed _Muggle_ cockroach at that." She smirked. "Or maybe more than half. The Potter's can't trace their ancestry back much more than a couple hundred years. No one knows who they were before then. And they never were very particular about who they married, either."

"Don't insult my parents!" Potter shouted.

"My, my Potter. So angry," Amarana taunted. "Do I need to fetch Crabbe and Goyle?" She put a finger to her cheek, pretending to sum him up. "You know, Potter, this really hurts me more than it hurts you. Think of what it is doing to my reputation to let everyone think that _you_ . . . whose mother was a filthy Mudblood and who hangs around with a filthy, know-it-all Mudblood all day long . . . succeeded in attacking me. But the benefits outweigh the losses, don't you think? And I do keep telling myself; at least I didn't have to say_ Granger_ disarmed me!"

Granger turned bright red. "How . . . how dare you!" she whispered. "How can you be so cruel?"

"She's a _Slytherin_, 'Mione!" Harry shouted. "A Slytherin! That's what Ron and I keep telling you . . . you can't trust any of them, they're all the same! Lying, manipulative, evil, arrogant toerags!"

"Wow, that was very . . . original," Amarana said, covering her mouth with her sleeve. She began to giggle. "I don't think I've heard anyone use an insult like that since . . . well . . . maybe I heard something like it when I was _five_. Toerag! Ha!"

Laughing loudly, Amarana strode off, leaving Granger looking frightened and Potter looking murderous behind her.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27:**__ Coming Clean_

Amarana was surprised when, during the days following the bathroom incident, Draco never spoke to her about hearing Snape call her darling. She thought he had forgotten all about it until the day of the Quidditch game. Draco told the rest of the Slytherins that he was too tired to go out to watch, giving Amarana an I-want-to-talk-to-you-alone look as he did so. She sighed, getting the feeling that the time had finally come to come clean.

"Yeah, me too," she said soberly. "My head has never felt the same after hitting that hard floor." She rubbed her temples.

"Well you two should go to bed and rest," Pansy said, fussing about Draco like a mother hen. "We'll tell you how the match goes."

Draco kissed her cheek, and watched the Slytherins leave. The moment they were gone, he looked at Amarana speculatively. She dropped her gaze. For several moments, he said nothing.

"You know what I want to ask you," he began slowly. "So won't it be easier if you just came clean and told me?"

Amarana looked up at him with a sigh. "No," she said. "Because my secret can hurt someone I care about."

Draco watched her for a few moments, twisting the hem of his robes idly.

"Rana. We . . . at least _I_ feel this way . . . are best friends. You and I have been . . . in accord with each other the moment you came to Hogwarts. I've told you something I could die for telling." He stopped abruptly, twisting the bit of fabric in his hands tighter.

She watched him, feeling a lump rise in her throat. "Draco, I'm sorry," Amarana said slowly, feeling contrite. "I know you could die for telling me . . . about your situation. And you're right. We are best friends. I've never had a best friend I could tell absolutely everything to." She paused, inspecting her fingernails. "I don't want you to . . . freak out is all."

He rolled his eyes. "If you didn't freak out when I told you about _me_ . . . well, I can't think of anything worse. You aren't a secret Death Eater, are you?"

"No . . . but . . ."

Immediately, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "No? But? No, but _what_?"

"I've never had a friend like you . . ."

"I know that! Neither have I!" Draco said loudly. "Crabbe and Goyle are too stupid, and I can't trust Nott and Zabini with much! And Pansy . . ." He shook his head and opened his mouth to say something else.

"Severus and I are in love!" Amarana said abruptly, before he could say a word.

Draco stared at her in bewilderment, his whole body radiating utter shock. "You . . . Snape . . . _huh_?"

Amarana took a breath. "It began months ago, when I did my detention. I had felt something for him for weeks before that. I cut myself . . . and he healed me . . . and I kissed him. He was really mad." She began to tremble, clasping her hands together to steady them.

"We met each other in Hogsmeade, where I found out that he loved me too. We've only been able to talk once or twice . . . only snogged twice . . . in Hogsmeade and his office. That was when Potter interrupted, and I hid in the Room of Requirement."

Draco looked as if he couldn't decide whether to be appalled or skeptical. "So . . . so that's why you were in there?" he asked, his voice a funny squeak.

Amarana nodded. "Yes. We found a way to be alone not too long ago, where we discussed you."

"Me?" Draco's brow furrowed.

"Yes. You. Draco, I want to be a Death Eater."

His jaw dropped. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" he shouted. "First you . . . and . . . and _Snape_ . . . and now . . . now you want to be a Death Eater? You're mad!"

"Draco, _calm down_!" Amarana cried angrily, standing up and pointing an accusing finger in his face. "_You_ wanted to know! So I'm telling you!"

Draco jumped up and grabbed her arms, shoving her back down on the chair.

"Let go, Draco, you're hurting me!" Amarana cried.

"Are you completely _stupid_?" Draco shouted; his face inches from hers, his hands clutching her painfully. "Do you think its _fun_ being a Death Eater?"

She gasped in fright, her eyes automatically scanning the room for eavesdroppers. "Draco, please . . . talk quieter!"

"Answer me! Do you think it's fun to be a Death Eater?"

"Draco . . . of course I don't think it's going to be _fun_. That has nothing to do with it!"

"Then _why_? Not because Snape's one?"

"_Let go and I'll tell you!"_ Amarana screamed.

Draco took a deep breath and let go. "I'm sorry," he said in a small voice, his eyes on the rapidly-turning-violet bruises on her arms. "I didn't mean . . ."

"I know. I know," Amarana said, rubbing her arms. "I know why you're so upset. Leaving the Death Eater stuff out of this . . . what do you think about me and Severus? You haven't said a word . . ."

He shook his head. "That's not as important as you doing the stupidest thing in your life," he said soberly. "Why in the name of Merlin do you think you need to be a Death Eater?"

"I'll try to explain. It's just that . . . it's complicated."

Draco shrugged. "I don't care. Just tell me, Rana."

She took a deep breath. "I would have to be a Death Eater regardless of you or Severus. It is because of the snake."

"What snake?"

Amarana went on to tell him about her encounter with the snake under the oak tree.

He watched her talk with an incredulous look on his face that slowly grew to a look of intense concentration.

"Are you all right?" she asked, as his face contorted into a grimace.

"I'm thinking."

"_I _think you're going mad!"

"If what you're telling me is true . . ." Draco mused, his hand reaching to push his hair out of his eyes. His eyes widened. "Rana, are you descended from Slytherin?"

"I thought of that," Amarana admitted. "But I'm sure I'm not. My father would have been walking around with that on a banner if it had been true. Think of what your father would have done."

They both laughed heartily, which did much to break the tension.

"So . . . you and Snape, huh?" Draco said after a long pause.

Amarana nodded. "I love him, Draco."

He snorted. "He's older than my dad!"

"Yes, but I don't care about that."

"He's a teacher! Won't he go to Azkaban if you two are caught?"

"That's why we're keeping it secret, Draco. We know that."

"Won't your family go after him?"

Amarana nodded. "Yes. We have a plan, Draco. We aren't stupid. We're going to wait for a few years before we admit to our relationship. It'll be safer that way. Once I'm a legal adult, and out of school, settled into an acceptable career . . ."

He shook his head. "Rana, once you finish school, you're going to have a lot of pressure on you to get married. You know that. You'd either have to marry him at once, or marry who your father wants you to marry and get rid of the bloke a few years later. Or marry your father's choice and keep Snape as a . . . what do they call a male mistress anyway?"

"That's a pretty cynical view of things, don't you think Draco?" she asked, stung. "And very vulgar!"

Draco turned his piercing grey eyes on her. "You know it's true for almost every pureblooded witch from a family that matters. What career can you possibly find that your father will find more acceptable than marriage?"

She was silent, contemplating his words. "Well . . . I can always tell my father I'm going to enter Healer training after Hogwarts. That'll buy me at least three more years. I don't think he'll object if I tell him I'm not making it a career, I'm just learning as much as I can before becoming a wife and mother. Lots of witches are waiting until they're in their twenties to get married . . . he surely can't expect me to marry and breed immediately after school!"

"Maybe . . ." he said skeptically. "But Rana . . . _Snape_? How can you possibly be in love with _Snape_?"

"I . . . I . . . just _do_, Draco."

"I've always thought well of older blokes who had beautiful, young girlfriends but damn . . . it really puts it into perspective when you know the girl! It's not so glamorous after all . . . it's pretty disgusting, actually."

Her jaw dropped. _"Draco Malfoy!"_

"Sorry . . . but it's _true_."

"I admit it's a bit _incongruous_ but . . . but certainly not . . . not _disgusting_!"

"Oy!" Draco cried suddenly. "This means Snape's a dirty old man!"

She smacked him on the arm with her palm. "Ow!" Snatching her hand back, she cradled it in her other arm.

"You hit _me_!" Draco protested, staring at the red mark on his alabaster-pale skin.

"That doesn't matter! That hurt!"

"I'm sorry. Look . . . I'm glad you told me about this."

He glanced away, but not before she saw the pained look on his face. She knew the pain he was feeling wasn't from his arm.

"I love him, Draco. I want to be with him. I love you too, just . . . like a brother. I . . . I know . . . this hurts you."

Draco straightened up and sighed heavily. "Well, he'd better not break your heart, because I'll kill him if he does." He looked at her soberly. "And when I get a chance, I'm going to tell him so. And I promise, I won't take the mickey out of you . . . or bash Snape . . . or any of that."

Amarana stopped laughing and smiled gently. "Thank you, Draco," she said sincerely. "That means a lot to me."

They smiled at each other.

"I still can't believe . . ." Draco began, shaking his head. "He's so much older than you!"

Amarana sighed. "You promised . . ."

"Sorry. I did promise, and I'll try my hardest . . ."

Suddenly the Slytherins all trudged in, looking grumpy.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"Gryffindor won," Blaise said, making a face.

The group began talking loudly, taking up the rest of the seats and discussing the match. Draco and Amarana forced their expressions into unconcerned looks they hoped disguised their true thoughts before joining in.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28:**__ Potter's Girlfriend_

The next morning's breakfast was interrupted by the news that Harry Potter was going out with Ronald Weasley's sister, Ginevra Weasley. It was the topic of discussion at every table.

"I heard Potter and Weasley left right after the match and snogged all night long in the Forbidden Forest," one of the fourth-year Slytherins, Anwara Vanghild whispered as Amarana and the other sixth-years took their seats.

"Well, I heard they've been snogging for months!" another girl cried. "Even when Weasley was going out with Thomas."

Amarana, Draco, and Pansy exchanged disgusted looks. Blaise, Genevive, and Ramile rolled their eyes. Vincent, Gregory, and Theodore stared at the girls in disgust.

"_Why _do people find this such an interesting topic?" Genevive moaned.

"In case you haven't noticed," Blaise answered, ". . . Potter hasn't had a girlfriend since he's been here. That Chang thing doesn't count . . . didn't she say he was a horrible . . ."

Amarana put her hands over her ears. "Don't want to hear it, Blaise. Please?"

He shrugged. "I'm just saying, it's a novelty. A disgusting one, to be sure, but a novelty just the same. Anyway, you girls will find the topic very interesting once Weasley breaks it off with him for her next flavor of the month and has lots of bad things to say about Scarhead." Blaise ducked down under the table as the girls threw their napkins at him.

"I don't know why anyone's surprised," Pansy commented. "Of course Weasley would get around to Potter sooner or later. I'm surprised it hasn't happened before this."

"You never know what's happened while Potter's visiting the Weasleys," Ramile said, twisting a lock of hair around her fingers. They do spend their summers sleeping in the same house."

"All right, everyone, can you just shut the bloody hell up now?" Draco snapped. "First you complain about everyone else talking about the bloody git, but now you're carrying on as well."

"Draco's right, let's just eat," Pansy concurred.

They ate in silence, but other student's conversations were still clearly audible.

"Tatiana Evanswood told Paisley Anderson that Eurydice Featherstone told her Potter and Weasley disappeared into the Forbidden Forest for hours yesterday, all by themselves, and when they came out, they looked pretty mussed," Vanghild whispered loudly to her neighbor. "What do _you_ think they were doing out there?"

What the girl said, Amarana didn't hear. "I'm heading outside," she said, standing up and giving the girl a disgusted look.

The others all glanced up at her in surprise.

"Yeah, me too," Pansy agreed with a sight. "I can't eat with everyone messing up my thoughts with blood traitors and half-bloods."

The others followed suit, giving menacing looks to Potter, the two Weasleys, and Granger as they passed the Gryffindor table. They heard Romilda Vane, a Gryffindor; tell one of her friends that Ginny Weasley had told her that Potter had a tattoo of a hippogriff on his chest as they went out through the doors leading to the courtyard.

"First they talk about Potter because of how he attacked you two," Pansy said irritably, nodding at Draco and Amarana, "and now all they can talk about is how he's snogging a blood traitor." She rolled her eyes.

"Let's not _talk_ about it anymore, Pansy," Draco said coldly as he dropped onto a warm patch of grass.

The others followed suit. They all sat quietly, enjoying the warmth of the sun.

Drowsily, Amarana looked around her group of friends, wondering vaguely how long their passive friendships could last.

"_Everyone I call a friend is here . . . right in this moment . . . together."_ She glanced at Pansy, cuddled up to Draco . . . Genevive, slyly holding hands with Blaise . . . Delilah and Ramile exchanging giggles . . . Theodore reviewing his Arithmancy homework . . . Gregory, and Vincent sitting with tired, hungry looks on their faces. It came home to Amarana, sitting there on the grass in the morning's sun, that once she became a Death Eater, the life she held at that moment would dissolve completely. There would be Draco and Snape . . . and that was all, unless some of the others would join as well, which was hardly likely, except for Theodore, Vincent, and Gregory, whose father's were already Death Eaters. The other girls would all marry and begin the massive task of running their husbands households properly and raising pureblooded children. Blaise would probably contribute financially, but never be directly involved.

It also occurred to her that from the moment she became a Death Eater, she would have to kill any of the people in her group of friends if it became necessary. The thought was a sober one, but Amarana refused to question her decision.

"_I have to enjoy what I have while it's here . . ."_

Potter and Ginny Weasley appeared out of the doors leading into the castle, causing the conversation between the Slytherins to immediately shift onto how such a relationship could possibly last. They watched as Potter swung the redhead around so her back was to the castle wall. Her arms went up around his neck as he began to kiss her. The couple was so immersed in snogging, they didn't notice the Slytherins sitting several hundred feet away.

"This is disgusting," Blaise said, standing up.

Everyone excepting Draco, Pansy, and Amarana followed suit.

"Let's go in," Genevive said, taking Blaise's hand again.

Amarana looked over at Draco, who couldn't seem to keep his eyes off Potter.

"Finding the show interesting?" Amarana asked playfully.

Draco made a disgusted face as the others left. "No. I just think its bloody disgusting the way they're going on like that."

Pansy frowned. "Why don't you want to snog_ me _unless we've had a fight?" she asked in a hurt tone.

Draco glared at her.

Recognizing the warning signs of a major row, Amarana stood up. "I think I'll go study," she said as Pansy and Draco began shouting at each other.

Potter and Weasley, recognizing they had an audience, hugged each other one last time before going their separate ways.

As Amarana entered the castle, she heard footsteps behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see Ginny Weasley right behind her, hands on her hips, looking furious. Amarana rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Afraid, are you?" Weasley said her tone low and taunting.

Amarana turned around slowly, her lip curling scornfully. "Afraid of _what_, exactly?"

Weasley glared at her. "Of me. Of what I might say."

Amarana snorted. "Oh, you wanted to say something?" she asked sarcastically. "Forgive me, I didn't know. You see, in my experience, blood traitors don't usually address their superiors in the manner you just spoke to me."

Weasley tossed her mane of flaming red hair over her shoulder. _"How dare you!"_ she spat.

Amarana raised an eyebrow. "Still haven't got it right, have you? You see, blood traitor, you are supposed to be on your knees begging me to condescend to speak to you."

Weasley pulled her wand from her robes, holding it up towards Amarana with a look of rage.

Amarana laughed. "Oh look, I've annoyed the little blood traitor brat. What are you going to do, poke me in the eye? Because even if you do, little Weasley, I'll still look millions of times better than you."

"You are lucky we are at school!" Weasley snarled.

"Or _what_?" Amarana asked coldly.

Weasley slowly put her wand away, her face as red as her hair.

Amarana chuckled. "Boy am I glad that when I get mad I don't turn the exact color of my hair, Weasley," she laughed. To her surprise, Weasley smiled.

"You know what? You aren't worth my anger," she said. "You'll get what's coming to you soon. Especially after what you did to Harry."

"You mean after what he did to me," Amarana snapped. "And if he tells you different, then he's a nasty little liar as well as a bully."

Weasley smiled again. "Harry doesn't lie," she said. "But you . . . you and your _mates_ do lie. And you and your _best _mate . . . well . . . as I said before, you'll get what's coming to you."

Amarana's eyes narrowed. "And just what do you mean by that?"

Weasley smirked. "Keep doing what you're doing, Ravinike, and you'll find out." With that she smiled again, tossed her hair, and walked away, head high.

Amarana stood rooted on the spot for several minutes, wondering what Weasley meant, her ire rising until she felt as if she were going to explode. She forced herself to take a few deep, calming breaths as the serpent in her consciousness writhed and tossed in fury.

"_How dare she talk to me like that?" _she seethed. _"How dare she! And what did that bloody little maggot Potter tell her? Snape and I have been absolutely careful . . . there's no way she meant . . . oh Merlin . . . they know something about Draco and I! That's got to be it!" _

She began to chew on her bottom lip and walked away slowly, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"_I'll have to speak to Draco tonight," _Amarana thought, her eyes watching the shadows around her warily, as if something was going to jump out at her. _"They can't hear anything we talk about in the common room."_ She shivered a little and drew her arms around herself. _"How can we have gone through all that, only to let that bloody git Potter and his friends ruin it all?"_

Amarana drew in her breath and glanced around. She was surprised to see she was in one of the corridors leading to the Charms classroom. Cursing, she turned around to head back towards the Slytherin common room.

"_Merlin, it's easy to get lost here!"_ she thought sourly. _"You need a bloody map just to . . ."_

She could feel that a vital piece of information was just out of her reach.

"_Something . . . something I'm missing, something important . . ." _She smiled. _"That's it! Draco and I need a map of the castle! All we've been doing is running ideas past each other based on our own limited information. If we have a map, we can see everything at a glance! We can figure out a battle plan!"_

She turned on her heel and hurried along another corridor towards the fifth floor and the Room of Requirement. Immediately, she began reviewing the spells she would need to create a map. Once inside the room, Amarana set to work. A half-hour later she held a large piece of parchment in her hands. She examined the results critically.

The map was very sloppily drawn, and the labels on the hallways and classrooms were unreadable, as they were all scrunched on top of each other. She could tell at once that not all the corridors and rooms were on the map.

"_This isn't going to work . . . damn, I didn't know these spells were so difficult! Maybe if I had more time . . ."_ She sighed and tossed it to the floor. "All I need is a bloody complete map of Hogwarts!" she grumbled.

Amarana heard a tiny _'pop'_ behind her and spun around. On the wall of the room was a huge, wonderfully detailed and easy to read map of Hogwarts, complete with magically moving staircases and classrooms re-labeling themselves as they changed into something different. Amarana stared in disbelief.

"I need a way to find out when people are sneaking around this room."

A huge Sneakoscope appeared beside her. Amarana gaped.

"Information on Vanishing Cabinets."

Several books appeared on a shelf on the edge of the room.

"Great Merlin! This room is amazing!" she whispered, still staring at the books incredulously. "How did I not figure this out before?" Thinking with chagrin of the bed and chair that had appeared before, right when she asked for them, Amarana hugged herself and headed for the door.

"I have to go tell Draco!"


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29:**__ The Impossible Task_

The very next day, during their free period, Amarana and Draco sat in the Room of Requirement staring at the map of Hogwarts and trying to come up with a plan. They had no clue as to what to do once the Death Eaters arrived in Hogwarts. Sitting against the wall, munching on apples, Draco shook his head.

"It's no use. I can't think of a thing."

"We have to come up with something quickly."

"Damn Potter and his bloody friends," Draco seethed. "_How_ do they know so much?"

"That isn't our problem. Our problem is that they know _something_. Our plans can go wrong simply from them sneaking around spying on us all the time. What if they're there when the Death Eaters arrive? They'll mess up everything, we'll lose the element of surprise!"

"Let them be there when the Death Eaters get here, Rana. Especially if my Aunt Bella comes along." He grinned. "She'll get rid of them for us."

Amarana snorted, still surveying the map. "There's got to be something . . . wait. Look here." She pointed towards the Astronomy Tower. "This is the highest place in Hogwarts."

Draco stared at the Tower. "So?"

Amarana tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I'm drawn to the tower somehow . . . but . . . I don't know yet." She sighed.

Draco tossed his apple core across the room, staring at the Tower, and then his face lit up. "You know, that would be the perfect place to kill Dumbledore," he said. There are only two entrances. The window and the doorway at the end of the stairs."

Amarana nodded slowly. "Yes, it would." She brightened. "You know, I know a charm that would prevent anyone from entering the tower unless they've got a Dark Mark. If you got Dumbledore in there, surrounded by you and the rest of the Death Eaters, and there was no way any of the Aurors or the Order could get in, you might have a chance."

"Yes, but how to get him _in_ the room is the problem," Draco said, turning pale.

Amarana turned thoughtful. "You know," she said quietly, "Severus told me once that Dumbledore goes out a few times a week at night, pretending to go down to Hogsmeade but goes somewhere else, and doesn't come back until early in the morning. Maybe we can use that." They sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking. "If we could somehow get Dumbledore to the tower when he returns, with no one else knowing he's there, that would be the best scenario," she continued.

"I think I have something," Draco exclaimed. "Do you think you could get Snape to teach you to cast the Dark Mark?"

Amarana's eyes lit up. "Of course! We set the Mark above the Tower as soon as Dumbledore arrives, which will make him go straight there. It's perfect! But . . . how will we know when he leaves and when he arrives?"

"Rosmerta! She has a coin! I'll send her a message telling her to alert me when Dumbledore arrives in Hogsmeade, and when he returns!" Draco burst out excitedly.

"That's just what we need," Amarana said, smiling.

"I'll write a note for the Dark Lord, explaining the plan, along with a coin," Draco said, his brow furrowed nervously. "I'll send it to Borgin and Burke's today, so Greyback can deliver it as soon as possible. I'll also contact Rosmerta. That way, the moment Dumbledore leaves, she can tell me immediately. As soon as she does, I'll contact the Dark Lord, who will send the Death Eaters to Borgin and Burke's. They will come in through the cabinet."

"Well, obviously. I hope I haven't spent hours up here for nothing."

He glared at her.

"I'm just joking. Anyway, you should make me a coin, too," Amarana told him with a smile. "That way, as soon as Dumbledore leaves, I can hurry up to the Tower and wait. Then you can signal me, when Rosmerta signals you that he's back, and I can cast the Dark Mark, then the Barrier Charm. I'll go back downstairs and cause a commotion so any Aurors and the Order will be distracted. They'll all come to where I am, so the Death Eaters can get in without anyone noticing."

Draco looked pale. "Then I can lead the Death Eaters to the Tower, and . . . and do what I have to do."

Amarana grew sober and patted his arm. "This is the best plan we've got, Draco. I wish we had more time to go over it, to perfect it . . . but with Potter and his cronies around . . ."

"We need to get this done before they learn anything else," he finished. "And I think . . . once we get the Death Eaters in, there's nothing they can really do about it. Right?"

She nodded. "As long as the Dark Lord sends a good many Death Eaters . . . that should be enough to keep the teachers busy. I don't think we'll need to worry about the students joining in the fight, most will be too afraid and will probably hide."

"Except Potter."

"Right, so Potter, Granger, and the two Weasleys will more than likely fight. That's four students against a bunch of Death Eaters, Draco."

"They got away from them at the Ministry," Draco snapped.

"True." Amarana sighed and put her arms around him. "Draco . . . we need more time to plan this . . ."

"We don't have more time, Rana," he whispered into her hair. "This is the best we've got. We've got to just do it . . . and hope for the best. If things go wrong . . . I'll take you into hiding. I won't let you be killed for this. I promise you."

"Thank you, Draco. But I'm sure that won't be necessary. This plan _will _succeed."

He let her go and pulled out his wand. "You're right. It will. Now, help me make some more coins, and let's figure out the details of what's going to happen."

After the two created more coins, Draco rummaged in his bag for a quill and parchment, while Amarana checked the map for the best place to set off a diversion.

"I'll be right back," Draco said, rolling up the parchment and getting into the cabinet. After a few minutes, he was back, his face white. "Greyback was there," he said, his voice shaking. "I told him the plan and gave him the parchment. The Dark Lord will know tonight. I fixed his coin so it will grow red to mean 'today's the day' and white for 'send them now'." He sighed.

Amarana smiled in sympathy. "You can do this, Draco," she said. "Together, we can do this."

He turned fear-filled eyes on her and walked over to touch her face. As he gazed down into her eyes, his countenance changed. Amarana felt that Draco was changing from boy to man, right in front of her. He straightened up as all emotion was wiped from his expression.

"We should go, Rana," Draco told her. "We've got a lot to do in a short time."

That afternoon, in D.A.D.A., Amarana waited for just the right time to tell Snape their plan. She and Draco kept exchanging significant looks, which Snape noticed immediately. He set the class to work doing a reading assignment that would keep them quiet while he sat at his desk, writing on some parchment.

"Miss Granger."

The whole class looked up, shocked. Snape stood in front of Granger, holding out the slip of parchment. She looked up at him, looking completely confused and a little terrified.

"Y . . . yes, Professor?"

"Take this to Professor McGonagall. Do not dawdle."

Granger reached out slowly and took the parchment before glancing over at Potter and Weasley. With one last scared look at Snape, she scurried away.

Amarana was prepared for it when Snape touched her consciousness.

"_What are you and Draco up to, Rana?" _

She snuck a peek at Potter through her hair. The young man was exchanging a worried, suspicious look with Weasley. She turned her attention back onto Snape.

"_We have a plan," _she told him. _"We can get the Death Eaters into the castle."_

His eyes widened. _"I hope it's better than the other two Draco's come up with. Of course, _you _were helping him with this." _

Amarana gave him an indignant glare. _"Most of this was Draco's plan . . . But that's not the issue."_ She quickly told him what they had come up with.

"_That might work," _Snape told her contemplatively, scratching his chin with a quill. _"However, there are a thousand things that could go wrong." _

"_There are a thousand things that could go wrong with any plan we come up with, and that includes any plan you might have, too. Will you help us or not? Granger will be back any minute."_ Amarana raised an eyebrow, hoping to press her point.

Snape said nothing, still appearing to be thinking hard.

"_What other options do we have?"_ Amarana asked.

"_None of my plans have _you_ involved!" _Snape said angrily. _"You can let Draco do this, as he is supposed to. And I can kill Dumbledore, as the Dark Lord intended anyway." _

She shot him a caustic glance. _"Draco is my friend and I promised to help him,"_ she said. _"And I want to prove myself." _

He glanced at her with worry in his eyes. _"I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you." _

Amarana said nothing, but watched him with an expression that he knew meant she was going to do things her way regardless of what he said.

"_The incantation is Morsmordre. Raise your wand chest high, sweep it down and forward in an inverted arc, jutting out at the end as if you were stabbing someone."_

He looked as if he had just eaten a bunch of lemons.

"_I love you, Severus,"_ Amarana said reassuringly. _"Don't worry about me." _

"_Impossible."_

She glanced over at Potter, who was sitting with hands clenched, a pained look of concentration on his face.

"_Rana, you _must _be careful. Remember the consequences if you are caught."_

"_I know, and I will be careful. How often does Dumbledore leave?"_

At that moment, the door creaked open and Granger walked back in. She handed Snape a different piece of parchment. "Professor McGonagall told me to give you this."

Snape said nothing and snatched the parchment out of her hand. "Sit."

She glared at him and stalked to her seat.

Amarana looked back up at Snape, who was reading the parchment, willing him to answer her question. She shot an angry look at Granger before dropping her gaze to the textbook.

"_Bats fly from their homes every night."_

She nodded once, keeping her eyes on her book. Moments later, the bell rang. Amarana got up slowly and put her things into her bag. Draco came to stand beside her, staring hard at something over her shoulder. Amarana turned around to see Potter, Granger, and Weasley all looking at her with a mixture of hatred, confusion, and disgust. She shrugged and motioned towards the door. The two of them headed out into the corridor, each glancing at Snape as they passed his desk. He refused to look at either of them.

The moment they were far enough away from Potter and his friends, Draco pulled her behind a suit of armor.

"Well? Did you get it?" He looked worriedly around them. "Why was Potter looking at you like that? They didn't hear, did they?"

Her eyes slid back and forth automatically, checking for eavesdroppers. "He sent Granger out of the room. You've got to have eye contact on a person to use the _Articulus Psyche_ spell, or to hear someone's conversation. There's no way she'd be able to hear a word."

He looked as if his next words were almost too painful to say. "And . . . and Potter? He couldn't hear you, could he?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so, Draco. It _is_ a rather difficult spell to cast. Maybe they were just angry because they knew we were talking about something but they couldn't hear."

"That sounds reasonable . . ." Draco mumbled. "Okay, back to business. Did you get what you needed."

"I got it," she whispered.

"Then there's no going back," he said quietly.

She shook her head. "No."


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30:**__ Plans in Motion_

Draco and Amarana went back to the Room of Requirement the next day to go through their plan once more.

"So you'll be waiting in the Astronomy Tower," Draco was saying, "and you'll set off the Dark Mark when I give you the signal."

Amarana nodded. "Yes. Then I'll hurry downstairs to the fifth floor and set off an explosion in one of the classrooms by the Ravenclaw common room. That should wake up the Ravenclaws, who should make enough of a commotion to draw the Aurors and the Order to them instead of the seventh floor."

"Then I'll take the Death Eaters up to the Tower," Draco sighed, "do what I have to do, then go back to the cabinet where . . ."

"I'll be waiting for you," Amarana finished. "But Draco, what will we do after this is over with?"

"I was thinking about that . . . I'll definitely not be able to stay. I'll have to go into hiding for a while." Draco stared at the ground. "Rana . . . I'll be going to our hidden chateau in France. That's the safest place for me to be for a while." He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't think it will be safe here for you, either. Not if Potter knows you're in any way involved. You should come as well."

"I think I should be all right," she said quickly, thinking of what Snape would have to say about her and Draco alone for several months.

He shook his head. "You don't know Potter. He'll convince people . . ."

"Then I'm sure Severus will have a plan."

Draco let out a choked laugh. "You won't have to worry if I don't succeed . . . if I get captured or killed."

"You'll be able to do it, Draco," Amarana said quietly. "You _have _to."

He shuddered and stood up. "I know," he said, helping her up. She turned to leave, but Draco held her back. "There's something I want to say," he said firmly.

"Draco . . ." Amarana whispered, "don't . . ."

He put a finger on her lips. "I have to say it," he said. "Before we do this, Rana, I have to tell you that I am so grateful for your help. Even if it doesn't work . . . the fact that you were willing to help me no matter what . . . well . . . I'll always remember that. Whether we succeed . . . or we don't . . . if I'm killed . . . thank you."

"You aren't going to die," Amarana said seriously.

He pinched her lips together. "Amarana, I love you. You have been my best friend. I want you to be more than that, and I always will. You shouldn't be in love with Snape. He's old enough to be your father. Can't you please, _please_ love me back?"

She stared at him with tears in her eyes. "Draco, I do love you. As a brother, as a best friend. Like I already told you." Amarana hung her head. "But not . . . not how you want me to. Please understand."

Draco looked at her sadly. "I don't understand. I love you. I want you. But . . . I can't forget what you've done for me. So . . . I promise you, Amarana, I won't speak of this again. Unless you decide otherwise. But I had to tell you, in case . . ." Draco broke off and rubbed his temples.

"I'm sorry, Draco," Amarana whispered. "But really . . . you have no room to talk. You're with Pansy. She thinks you two will end up married. And why shouldn't she? You're still her boyfriend."

"I know. But if I can't have you . . ."

"That's no excuse. What you're doing to her is wrong. If you don't have any feelings for her that's one thing . . . you can't help that. But you need to stop leading her on to believe there's something between you two."

"There was . . . once. Back in our fourth year, when I asked her to the Yule Ball, I thought I loved her. Pansy's great, she's loyal and pretty and smart and powerful. Back then, I thought I would have what my parents had, you know? They knew each other in Hogwarts, they were sweethearts through school, and they got married the year after my mother graduated. I thought that would be Pansy and I. I believed it until . . ."

"Until what?"

"Until I saw you."

She shook her head and turned away. "Draco, that's ridiculous."

"It's not. I knew the moment I shook your hand that you and I would be together."

"But we're not. And we won't be. I love Severus."

"I'll still go on believing you were meant for me."

Amarana shrugged, feeling intensely uncomfortable. "If it makes you happy to think that way . . ."

He smiled sadly, drew her to him for a brief moment, and then pressed his lips against hers in a mere brush of a kiss.

"For luck," he said, and then left.

She watched him go, then sighed and followed.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Draco went up to bed while Amarana played Exploding Snap in the common room with Ramile and Delilah. She was left alone after a while, everyone else leaving for the library to study for end-of-year exams. Amarana had just stood up with the intention of finishing an essay for Flitwick when McConnell hurried in, thrusting a rolled-up, magically sealed piece of parchment at her.

"From Snape," he huffed. "I've got to get back to class." Amarana waited until he had gone before tearing it open. Her gaze flew over the seven words several times, her blood growing cold.

_The bat will fly after its dinner._

Amarana flew upstairs and into Draco's room. He was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling as she burst in.

"Bloody hell Amarana!" he shouted, leaping out of bed so fast he hit his head on the headboard.

"Tonight, Draco!" Amarana panted. "He's going out tonight!"

Draco turned white. "What?" he asked. "Already? We're doing this tonight?"

Amarana didn't answer. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs, out of the common room, and up to the Room of Requirement. Once there, she passed him the note. Draco read it over and over in quick succession, the blood draining from his face.

"I have to alert . . . the Dark Lord," Draco whispered.

"I know," Amarana agreed. "And Rosmerta, so she can tell you when Dumbledore leaves and when he comes back." She smiled at him. "Well, this is it then" she said cheerily, giving him a great flourishing bow. "Soon I'll have to pay tribute to you, Draconius Abraxus Malfoy the Great, the one who defeated Albus Dumbledore!"

Her words put heart into Draco, and he smiled at her, a gleam in his eye. With a whoop, he danced her around the room, letting out loud whoops every other breath. A noise came from the door, making them both turn in fright.

"Who's there?" the voice called as the door to the Room shook violently.

Amarana raised her wand, making whoever was behind the door fall backwards with a scream and a crash. Without thinking twice, Amarana Disillusioned Draco and herself, then pulled him out of the room. Someone was crumpled in a heap outside the door, their purple robes over their head. Draco and Amarana ran as far and as quickly as they could before they ran out of breath.

"Who was that?" Amarana gasped, massaging her side.

"I think . . . it was . . . Trelawney . . . the Divination . . . teacher," Draco panted, sinking to the floor.

"Thank God it wasn't Potter," Amarana said quietly.

Draco nodded. "I know."

Amarana looked down at him. "I thought you said teachers didn't know about the room!"

"I didn't think they did. You know the room's capabilities, it conjures up whatever you need, Rana. If it does it for us, it's got to do it for other people too. They won't be able to find out what we're doing because they don't know exactly what they're looking for."

"That makes a lot of sense. I hadn't thought of it that way."

"Remember, I've been using the room a lot longer than you have. I should have been the one to come up with the map idea."

She laughed. "What do you want to do now?"

"What do I _want _to do now . . ."

"What should we do now?" she interrupted.

"What do you want to do, Amarana?"

"Well, all we can really do is go upstairs and wait, right?"

He sighed. "Yeah. You have your coin?"

She smiled encouragingly. "Of course."

Draco pulled himself up. "All right then. Let's go."

That night, while lying on her bed, Amarana felt her coin grow hot. She clutched it in her hand and stood up, thankful the other girls were already deeply asleep. Slowly, she moved to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Take a deep breath, Amarana," she whispered to herself. "This will go as planned. Nothing will go wrong."

After dressing quickly, she slid out of the dormitory and met Draco on the landing. He looked paler than a ghost.

"Rosmerta's given the signal," he said, shivering. "Let's go."

Amarana took his cold hands. "Draco, don't worry," she whispered. "Just stick to the plan, and everything will go all right."

He let out a ragged sigh and put his arms around her. She broke away gently and led him down the stairs. They went up to the Room of Requirement stealthily, keeping watch closely on their surroundings.

"You have what you need?" Amarana asked, as soon as they got there.

Draco nodded, holding up his Hand of Glory and some Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. "All I need is a calming potion," he attempted to joke.

Amarana gave him an encouraging smile. "We can do this," she said.

He pulled her into his arms. "If I don't make it . . ." Draco began.

"You will, Draco. For your parents."

He nodded. "For my parents." He drew himself up. "I'm ready, Amarana."

She felt her body grow warm. He looked so beautiful in that moment that it took her breath away. His countenance had a fiercely determined expression as he straightened his back and lifted his chin. It was a posture so imperious, so sure of himself, so _Draco Malfoy_ that Amarana smiled to see it. He looked down at her with his haughty grey eyes and smirked.

Amarana knew she had to get away from him before she allowed her feelings to overcome her good judgment. At the same time, she knew that there was a chance this would be the last time she would see him alive. She forced herself forward and took his hands, bringing them to her lips so she could kiss them gently. Her eyes met his. A feeling of great sadness overwhelmed her

"I'll see you later, my love . . . my dragon . . . I promise," she whispered. Amarana gasped, realizing what she had said. Turning away from his shocked, desperate, longing gaze . . . from the expression of delight and hope . . . she Disillusioned herself and ran out the door before she could do him any more harm.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31:**__ The Death Eaters_

Amarana leaned against the door of the Room for a moment, collecting herself before hurrying off towards the Astronomy Tower. Once there, she huddled into a corner to wait.

"_What's the matter with me? I called him 'my love', for Merlin's sake! I love Severus Snape, not Draco!" _She reached up and grasped her hair at the roots, completely ashamed of herself. _"I have to stop allowing him to touch me, and I have to stop leading him on . . . no matter how accidental . . . oh, stop with the shite, Amarana. You _like _the way he touches you. Stop kidding yourself! The best thing to do would be to stay away from him completely."_

Just the thought caused actual physical pain. Amarana clutched her chest, breathing heavily.

"_No . . . I can't do that. I need Draco." _She covered her face with her hands. _"I know I love Severus but I love Draco too. Aarrgh! I have to stop thinking of this! This is _not _the time to be distracted!"_

She drew in her breath slowly and exhaled out her mouth over and over again, trying to calm herself. For what seemed like hours and hours, Amarana sat on the floor, emptying her mind of all things except the plan.

It took her a moment to realize that the coin in her pocket was burning her. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Great Merlin, it's time . . ." she whispered.

Amarana pulled herself up, adrenaline rushing through her veins. She felt as if she were either going to have a massive anxiety attack or become completely invincible. Gasping, realizing she was wasting time, Amarana threw her body towards the window.

"_Morsmordre!"_ she cried, her wand pointed towards the sky. Her wand shot green sparks into the night. Amarana's body froze. "I can't do it . . ."

Then she felt it . . . the serpent in her veins. It was like a living thing, slithering through her body towards her heart, so lifelike she could feel each individual scale of its body. Her body burned as if she were on fire as she held up her wand once more.

"_Morsmordre!" _Amarana screamed into the night.

She watched in awe as green stars shot out of her wand to form an enormous skull in the sky. The serpent within her hissed as a huge snake slithered out of the skull's open mouth. Amarana began to laugh maniacally as she turned to run back down the stairs, stopping only to perform the complex bit of magic that would only allow those with a Dark Mark up into the tower. Everything seemed as if it were effortless to her . . . running, casting the spell, remembering the plan. She was sure everything was going to work out perfectly.

Her giddiness rushed out of her abruptly as she turned a corner only to hear voices. Amarana slid to a stop and flipped around so her back was on the wall, listening hard as she did so.

"Bloody hell!" she whispered as she realized that her Disillusionment Charm had faded. From outside the castle, faint screams coming from Hogsmeade were becoming more and more audible.

Amarana recognized the voices around the corner. They sounded as if they were heading her way.

"She has to be up here, the Astronomy Tower is where Hermione said she was going," Ginny Weasley cried. "Wait, do you hear that? That sounds like screaming."

"I hear it!" Amarana heard Longbottom say anxiously. "Where's it coming from?"

"I think . . . it's coming from Hogsmeade!" Weasley's voice shook. "We'd better go find Harry and the others!"

Amarana's fists clenched. _"Others! Is the whole bloody school helping that git?"_

There was no time to react. She would have to fight. Amarana drew her wand and prepared to confront the duo. Suddenly screams echoed from the other end of the hallway Weasley and Longbottom were coming from.

"Help! Oh Merlin, help me!" a female voice shrieked. "For the love of . . ."

The sound was abruptly cut off.

Amarana heard Weasley and Longbottom run towards the screaming girl. She risked looking around the corner to see a flash of red hair turning into another corridor several rooms away. Other voices began screaming, their voices ridden with terror. Footsteps echoed from both above and around her. Amarana had the presence of mind to throw herself behind a statue of a wizard riding a hippogriff as doors to her left burst open.

Professors Sinistra and Grubbly-Plank raced out of a room, wands out, headed towards the part of the castle where the majority of the screaming was coming from. Amarana leaned out from behind her hiding place to watch them run down the same hallway that Weasley and Longbottom took.

"_All right, that shows me where I'm _not _going!" _Amarana thought. _"So much for my diversion. I'd better get to the cabinet! The only problem is, those screams are coming from where I need to be!"_

To her surprise, a group of Hufflepuff students ran out of the room Sinistra and Grubbly-Pank had just vacated and headed down the corridor towards the library. All were in their nightclothes, wands drawn, with expressions of varying degrees of fear. Amarana took a deep breath and raced down the corridor in the opposite direction, planning on taking an alternate route to the Room of Requirement. She ran up several flights of stairs and into a fourth story hallway filled with classrooms when she suddenly stopped in her tracks.

All hell was breaking loose. Hordes of terrified students ran from classroom to classroom, shrieking loudly as red and green sparks shot above their heads, filling the hallway with smoke. Amarana could vaguely see numerous hooded figures at the end of the hallway, twisting and turning as they dueled, sending curse after curse towards each other.

"What the . . ." Amarana cried as two Death Eaters in masks with wands drawn shoved her out of the way as they ran in the direction of the Astronomy Tower, pursued by three other wizards and a witch.

Seconds later, three other Death Eaters ran past, followed by a white-faced Draco.

"Draco, what . . ." Amarana shouted as Draco passed.

"Weasley . . . Granger . . . outside the Room . . ." Draco panted, but didn't get any further, for one of the Death Eaters shoved him along.

Cursing loudly, Amarana ran down the hall, intending to find Snape. She raced along corridor after corridor until she reached the dungeons, not stopping to catch her breath until she reached his office. The door was ajar, so she burst right in.

"Severus! Severus! Potter and his friends . . ." She glanced around her, but Snape was nowhere to be seen. To her surprise, Professor Flitwick was lying on the ground behind a bookcase, apparently unconscious. She leaped right over him, and panting heavily, slammed open the door to his sitting room, then his bedroom. There was no trace of Snape. She raced back into his office.

Flitwick was sitting up as she entered. He stared at Amarana.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I . . . I . . ." Amarana stammered, then tried to run out in a panic.

Flitwick caught her by the leg, making her fall to the floor.

"You have to stay here!" he ordered. "There are Death Eaters out there!"

Amarana tried to wrestle out of his grip, to no avail.

"Are you mad? You need to stay here!" Flitwick cried. _"Petrificus Totalus!"_

Before she could react, her body seized up and she fell onto the floor behind Snape's desk.

Flitwick's face appeared above her. "Promise me you will stay in this room, or I'll have to keep you this way for your own safety! I'm going to release you from the spell now so you can answer me." He removed the curse.

Amarana stood up slowly. "I promise that I'll stay here," she said.

Flitwick nodded and turned to leave, his wand drawn. "I'll lock you in for protection, anyway," he said over his shoulder.

Amarana's fingers grasped a heavy bronze statue of Artemis of the Silver Bow that stood on Snape's desk. In a flash, she was behind Flitwick. Her arm flew in an arc, hitting him in the back of the head with the statue. He dropped to the floor, blood pooling around his head with eyes that were staring lifelessly up at the ceiling.

The whole process had only taken a few seconds.

That was the first thought that entered her mind as she stood staring at the first person she had ever killed. She lost her grip on the statue as she dropped to her knees, reaching out to touch the body with trembling fingers.

His body was already growing cold.

She stood up, her gaze transfixed, and stared at the corpse until Flitwick's blood spread out and touched the hem of her robes. Gagging, Amarana ran out the door.

"_Severus . . . I must find Severus . . ."_ her mind chanted over and over, the only thought she could hold on to.

She ran back up the dungeon corridor, up the moving staircases, ignoring the students gathering in the hallways. Amarana knew . . . she just _knew _that Snape would be where the fighting was. Where Draco would be. She couldn't help it, there was no way she could simply wait by the cabinet. She had to find them, make sure they were safe. That they hadn't ended up like Flitwick. Amarana stopped for a moment, confused as to where to go.

"_The Astronomy Tower. They'll be at the Astronomy Tower."_

Desperately she ran towards the shouts and sounds of dueling that were getting louder and louder by the moment. Amarana pushed past hysterical students and ducked behind dueling adults in her race to find the only two people who could give her the comfort she needed. Visions of the expression on Flitwick's dead face kept entering her mind, driving her mad.

The snake within her thrashed back and forth in confusion.

Amarana continued her mad dash, and was halfway down the corridor that led to the tower when a huge, burly-looking Death Eater fell out of a doorway right in front of her. She screamed as she tripped over him, hitting the ground hard. A huge, painful bruise begin to form on her hip and leg as she flipped over, wand out, the instinct to defend herself proving stronger than her hysteria. She was about to curse the man when a witch from the Order leaped out of the doorway with her wand aimed at the Death Eater. The two began sending jinxes at each other in a dizzying array of light and sparks. Amarana screamed again as the curses began bouncing off the walls.

She quickly pulled herself up and tumbled into the nearest room. It was one she had never seen before, with a large platform used to display suits of armor and a small set of stairs that led down to another platform which held glass displays of ancient weapons. She stood up, but was knocked down by the Death Eater as he burst into the room, trying to get away from the witch.

Her head hit the floor, hard. Amarana felt a trickle of blood making its way down her cheek. She struggled to sit up, only to have her vision bombarded my millions of little stars. Her stomach churned with nausea.

The Death Eater and the witch ignored her and kept up their fight, sending curses all around the room.

Amarana pulled herself behind a chair to escape from the falling debris. She covered her head with her arms and peeked out from between the chair's legs in an attempt to see what was going on.

"_I've got to get out of here!"_ she screamed silently, not daring to make a sound.

She watched as the Death Eater tripped on a rug and fell into a collection of swords on display in a glass cabinet. The sound of the glass shattering grated on Amarana's already taut nerves as the witch shot a curse out of the tip of her wand. It hit the Death Eater's body, but it wasn't needed. He was already dead. Blood was streaming from different wounds on his body, all fatal, down into the bottom of the case and pooling onto the floor.

Without a sound, the woman turned and ran out of the room. Amarana froze, not knowing what to do. Something inside her drew her towards the Death Eater's body. With trembling hands, she removed his mask.

"_Black hair, pale, chiseled features . . ."_ Her eyes closed, heavy with sorrow, as she realized she was looking at the body of Pansy's brother, Patrick Parkinson.

Amarana fought back tears as she stood up, desperate to get out of the room, the scent of blood overpowering her nostrils.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32:**__ The Truth Hurts_

"Ravinike!" a voice cried from the opposite end of the room just as Amarana reached the door.

Amarana jumped and turned to see Granger pulling herself out from behind a cabinet, where she had obviously been hiding. Her rage growing steadily, she drew her wand.

"_This is all your fault, mudblood . . ."_

She could feel the hatred and anger inside her, feeling like it would burn her up. Amarana gripped her wand tighter.

"I know it was you! You set off the Dark Mark!"

"So?" Amarana's eyes narrowed as Granger shook with rage.

"So Harry was _right_! You and Malfoy are _Death Eaters_!"

The serpent coiled, drew back its head, and hissed menacingly. Amarana smiled.

"I know everything!" Granger cried, her voice trembling as she wove a piece of parchment in the air. It was easy to see she was on the edge of hysteria. "This map has shown us where you and Malfoy have been going. We've been following you and Malfoy on the map for months! You and Malfoy have been going into the Room of Requirement together! And . . . _and you and_ _Snape_ _are_ _lovers_!"

The tip of the serpent's tail quivered. She felt that it was telling her to stall Granger. _"If she can't get to Potter, she can't help him. What will he do without the brains of the bunch?"_

"If you know everything, as you say," Amarana whispered aloud, ". . . then you also know that Mudbloods like you are better off keeping their noses far away from the doings of purebloods." She was shocked at the deadliness of her tone.

"I am so _sick _of your ridiculous prejudices! You purebloods aren't so superior!"

Amarana laughed. "You stupid creature! Hasn't Weasley told you?"

"Told me what?"

"About Mudbloods, Granger. How they came to be?"

Granger's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I don't know what you're talking about. But I'm not falling for your lies."

"It's not a lie. You're a bookworm, Granger, are you telling me you haven't come up on the subject yet? Oh . . . right . . . Dumbledore would have removed all the books that told the story . . . he wouldn't want his precious little Mudbloods finding out the truth about themselves, could he? It might hurt their feelings."

"Rubbish!"

"You're inferior, Granger, because . . . how can I put this so you can understand? Let's say that the magic within you is only a wisp of smoke coming from the very edge of the fire itself."

Granger took a deep breath and pressed her hand against the edge of the cabinet to steady herself. "I'm not listening to this, Ravinike."

"Weasley knows this. Ask him, see what he says. See if he tells you the truth, or if he tries to make up a lie to protect you."

"From what?" Granger snapped.

"Don't you know that all magic is connected?"

"Of course I . . ."

"In the beginning, Granger, there was the magic. That magic created us, the purebloods . . . beings full of pure, undiluted magical power."

"Oh, and what were the Muggles, chopped liver?"

Amarana laughed derisively. "You already know the answer to that. I know that Muggles teach their children about evolution."

"All humans are descended from monkeys, Ravinike, that's scientific fact."

"Not scientific fact, you imbecile. The thing you call science doesn't exist. It's just the Muggle explanation for how things work. Muggles have no understanding of magic at all, if they do see it, they call it 'a miracle'." Amarana paused for a moment, watching the conflicted emotions on Granger's face. "We're both human, stupid. We were just created in different ways. Purebloods come straight from the magic, but monkeys do too, and they came first."

"This . . . this makes no sense."

"It makes perfect sense. Pure, unadulterated magic can't control itself. It needs to dilute its power so it can stay in control of it. The magic made all the animals first, different animals, as the magic tried to find the perfect creation, the one that could help wield its power. Animals have varying degrees of magic in themselves, which makes them either more or less intelligent. They're the lowest rung on the ladder. Then there are magical creatures, creations that are able to wield magic but whose natures prohibit them from using it to its full potential. When the magic made _us_ . . . humans with pure magical blood, it stopped creating things. We were the ones it was looking for."

"That still doesn't explain . . ."

"I know what you're going to say, Granger. I knew from the beginning this would be too difficult for you to understand, but I'm doing you a kindness here by letting you know the truth."

"Okay then, Ravinike. Explain it. Your _theory_ makes no sense at all."

"Granger, thousands of years ago, some monkeys used their magic to Transfigure themselves into humans. This feat took all their power, and once they were human, they had none left at all. Not even enough to change back. The other monkeys remained monkeys after seeing that they would lose their magic. We purebloods knew that the monkey-humans were different, so we began to call them Muggles. At first, the purebloods helped the Muggles. They needed us to survive. After several hundred years, the Muggles had evolved into self-sufficient, intelligent people. The only difference between the purebloods and the Muggles was the magic. They had none, while ours was channeled straight from the Great Magic itself."

Tears flowed down Granger's face. "So how do you explain _me_? My parents aren't magical, but I am. You can't deny that!"

"Like I said before, you're a wisp of smoke coming from the main fire, Granger. Five thousand years before the birth of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor, a man named Hulderic Liupold fell in love with a human woman, Pelagia. He took her as his mate for life and had children by her, passing along his magical blood. These children . . . let's say that their father's power came from the blue center of the flame, while theirs came from the outer orange part."

"So we're half bloods?"

"That's not what I said."

"I shouldn't be listening to this anyway!"

"Granger, it's very simple. Once wizards found out that it was acceptable to mate with human women, it started a trend. Most wizards didn't marry the Muggles, of course. They kept them as mistresses at best, sex slaves at worst. Muggle women looked exactly like pureblooded women. They were the same as far as that was concerned." Amarana looked Granger directly in the eye. "Lots of sex equals lots of babies, anyone can see that. The babies that weren't killed right at birth lived and grew up to have more babies. All these children with diluted magic blood were causing instability in the Great Magic. Every pureblood could feel it, everyone knew its cause. After three hundred years of discussion, the Pureblood King Raganhar, along with his Council, and his daughter Princess Raganhildis made it illegal for any pureblood to have sexual relations with a Muggle. The forced all half-bloods to register themselves, and withdrew the Wizarding world from that of the Muggles'."

"That _still _doesn't explain how . . ."

Amarana smiled at her. "Let me simplify it for you. All the half-bloods were absorbed into lesser Pureblood families. The Muggles mated with the half-bloods who went into hiding. The magic inside them became so diluted, they couldn't use it anymore. Little wisps of magic aren't enough to use, surely you know that! Granger, I know you've studied the theory of magic. You should be able to predict what comes next."

She shook her head, her body trembling rapidly.

Amarana took a step forward. "Pieces of magic from all the Muggles who still had a wisp gathered together throughout the years, until once in a while, they would gather together enough to create a magical being. That's how we got Mudbloods, Granger."

"I . . . I don't believe you."

"Then you're stupider than I thought. You may be a Mudblood, no question, but even I admit, I thought you were intelligent at the very least!"

"Even if what you say is true, it doesn't matter, Ravinike. That's not the way things are now! If you know all that so-called history then you should know that when Godric Gryffindor allowed _all_ magical children into Hogwarts, that opened up the rest of the Wizarding world!"

"Not all of it. You know as well as I do that Mudbloods aren't accepted fully."

"That's because of you purebloods making a mess out of things! This is how horrible people like Voldemort come into power!"

The serpent hissed angrily.

"You dare speak his name!" Amarana cried.

"Oho, another fanatic Death Eater, are you? We know what you are, and now we have proof! We're telling Dumbledore, and he'll tell the Ministry! You'll be sent to Azkaban, along with Professor Snape!"

"I don't think so."

Granger stepped forward, gripping her wand tightly. "You are going to Azkaban," she repeated triumphantly.

Amarana considered her options. _"Draco _has _to be done already . . . I've got to get out of here before they leave me behind. I've got to find Severus . . ."_

She lifted her wand. "Get out of my way, Granger, or you'll be sorry."

Granger paled. "I'm not moving," she said firmly, taking a deep breath.

"So be it then," Amarana told her with a cold smile.

The serpent reared to strike.

Amarana blocked the jinx Granger sent at her and aimed one straight back. Granger leapt out of the way as the Stunning Spell flashed beside her, missing her by inches. She sent a burst of blue light flying towards Amarana, who ducked and sent her own spell shooting right back at the bushy-haired, terrified girl.

"_Unconcidus!"_ she cried, and watched with a smirk as Granger fell to the floor.

"No!" came a voice from the doorway.

Amarana turned quickly to see Ginny Weasley running at her with her wand aimed straight for her.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _Weasley shouted.

"_Protego!" _countered Amarana. _"Expelliarmus!" _

Weasley jumped out of the way and aimed her wand at Amarana again. _"Tarantallegra!" _she screamed.

"_Impedimenta!" _Amarana cried after blocking the jinx. She watched with satisfaction as Weasley flew backwards into the wall, landing squarely onto the dead Death Eater. Tossing her hair out of her face, Amarana turned to leave when a curse hit her from behind.

"_Impedimenta!"_ she heard Weasley's voice scream as she was knocked flat on her face. Blood filled her mouth from a cut lip as she rolled over to see Weasley leaping to her feet, wand still in her hand.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Amarana shrieked, pulling herself up. She watched with satisfaction as Weasley's wand flew out of her hand and fell onto the floor. _"Accio Wand!"_ Amarana caught up Weasley's wand and threw it to the floor, breaking it in half with her boot.

"That was my _mother's _old wand!" Weasley snarled. She leaped at Amarana, knocking her backward, hitting her head hard on the marble floor.

The redhead's hands slid around her throat, cutting off her air supply. Amarana's wand fell to the ground beside her.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter 33:**__ Wand and Sword_

Amarana grabbed Weasley's hands, futilely attempting to pull them off. She could feel her face turning purple. Her fingers twitched towards her wand as her head swam, waves of nausea racking her stomach. One finger reached out enough to move the wand a little more towards her. could barely choke out a spell.

"_Come . . . on . . . Amarana . . ." _

The wand was in her hand, but she couldn't articulate a spell. Amarana focused all her remaining energies into one single thought.

"_Impedimenta!" _

Weasley flew off her with a shriek of surprise, landing beside the broken weapon display with a thud and a grunt of pain.

Amarana rolled over, gasping for air. She forced herself to her knees, trying to catch her breath. To her surprise, Weasley began to stir. Amarana drew herself up and prepared to move towards the door just to the right of the injured girl.

Weasley shook her head and lunged up. "No, Ravinike! You're going to get what's coming to you!" Staggering in pain, she grabbed a sword from the pile and started towards Amarana.

"What are you going to do with _that_?" Amarana spat derisively, raising her wand with a shaking hand.

"_No . . ."_

She could feel it behind her eyes, the beginnings of one of her headaches.

"_No . . . not now . . . dear Merlin not now!"_

Amarana knew she had to get away. Staggering slightly, she ran towards the door.

"I said _no_, Ravinike!" Weasley shouted, coming towards Amarana with the sword.

Hesitating, Amarana appraised the wild-eyed girl. She had taken fencing like every other pureblooded child, but she was surprised that Weasley seemed to know what she was doing.

"Well, well, well," Amarana whispered, ". . . at least you follow _one _pureblood tradition."

"Fuck you, Ravinike."

"If you hadn't noticed, Weasley," Amarana snapped, ". . . you have a simple sword, but I have a wand."

To her surprise, Weasley laughed. "You stupid bloody bitch. I hope you enjoy Azkaban."

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Granger's voice rang out from behind her.

Amarana's wand flew out of her hand, rolling away out of reach. She sat up as quickly as she could, automatically searching for her wand. It had rolled across the floor, underneath a great oak table. Amarana lunged for it just as Ganger pulled herself up from off the floor. She fell back as Weasley swung the sword towards her.

"_She'll kill me if she gets the chance!"_ Amarana realized with a sinking heart. She glanced longingly at her wand as the two girls approached her.

While Weasley and Granger inched closer, Amarana did the only thing she could.

"_Merlin, I hope this works . . ."_

Looking over their heads toward the open door, she shouted "Draco, help!"

The two other girls turned, expecting to see someone there. Taking her chance, Amarana leapt up and tackled Granger, wresting the wand from her grip.

"_Crucio!"_ she screamed.

Granger began to scream horribly, her body convulsing with pain. Amarana flipped around to see Weasley attacking her with the sword. She dodged, but lost her footing and fell. Granger's wand rolled away, down the short flight of stairs, way out of reach. Gulping in a large lungful of air, Amarana crawled towards her own wand. Before she could reach it, Weasley was upon her. She rolled away and watched with horror as a sword hit the floor right where her head had been only seconds earlier.

Weasley wasted no time in swinging the sword at her again. Amarana ignored the pain in her head and scrambled on hands and knees towards the first weapon she could find . . . a silver sword lying on the floor near Patrick Parkinson's body. She could feel Weasley's presence directly behind her. Summoning all her strength, Amarana threw herself toward the sword and grasped the hilt. With one graceful movement, she rolled out of Weasley's way once again and drew herself to her feet, the sword swinging in an arc to parry Weasley's next blow.

"Aarrgh!" Weasley screamed as she faltered with the force of Amarana's thrust.

Amarana swung again, only to be blocked by Weasley.

"_She's good . . ." _

But there was no time to think about it. Amarana focused on the fight at hand, forcibly keeping her headache at bay. It was all she could do to keep up with Weasley's blows, but she could tell her opponent was tiring as well.

Amarana jumped as Weasley got a hit. She jumped back and glanced down at the neat wound on her shoulder, just beginning to drip blood.

"I was aiming for your head."

Amarana lifted her own sword. "Then that's where I'll aim from now on. _Your _head." The gash in her skin burned unbearably, but she threw herself at Weasley, attacking her with furious blows.

Round and round the room the two girls went, but neither were making any headway.

_Clang. Clang. Clang._

The sound reverberated around the room, making Amarana feel as if she was in a dream.

_Clang. Clang. Clang. _

Her vision was blurring, but she could still see that Weasley showed signs of tiring as well.

"_This can't go on for much longer . . ."_

Amarana knew she had to fight harder, butwas too tired to better her efforts. All she could do was keep blocking the blows coming at her, even though she could barely see them. She thought vaguely of her wand and suddenly realized the only way she would win was by reaching it.

The thought of her mother's wand gave her strength. Amarana swung the sword as hard as she could, forcing Weasley back several feet. Desperately, she turned quickly and raced towards her wand, falling to her knees beside it and grabbing it off the floor.

"_Expelliarmus!" _she screamed. Through her hazy vision, Amarana watched the glint of Weasley's sword fall to the floor. She heard a loud thunk and saw red hair tumbling onto a pristine white Persian carpet. Amarana could think of nothing else but finding Draco and Snape. Somehow she pulled herself off the ground and ran for the door. Just before she reached it, she felt something hard collide with her back, knocking her down as a searing pain spread across her spine and hips. Amarana lay on her stomach for several long moments, unable to breathe.

The shock of it cleared her vision for a split second. Right in her line of vision was a large piece of marble from a busted statue of Merlin. Behind that, Amarana could see Hermione Granger, wand in hand, pointed straight at her. Taking a deep, painful breath, Amarana stared at the bushy haired girl as she approached hesitantly.

"Are you all right, Ginny?"

"Yes," Amarana heard behind her. She listened as Weasley stood up and brushed off her robes. "I'm okay. Petrify her, now!"

Weasley reached down to pick up the sword. Amarana's fingers tightened around her wand as Granger began to nod. Amarana rolled onto her back and aimed her wand at her.

"_Crucio!"_

Granger began to scream as she dropped to the floor, convulsing in agony. Keeping her wand trained on the tortured girl, Amarana pulled herself to her feet. She stumbled, losing her grip on her wand, and Granger grew silent.

Not wanting to take any chances, Amarana aimed her wand at Granger once more. _"Cru . . . aaggghhh!"_

A flash of red hair and white skin flew in front of her, and Amarana felt a burning, searing pain across her stomach. She fell backwards onto the floor, her arms automatically clutching her abdomen. She lay there for a moment, knocked senseless.

It didn't take her long to realize her body was growing wet. Confused, she touched the source of the wetness and brought her fingers tentatively into her sight.

"It's red . . ." she murmured. "It's my blood."

Dimly, she saw Weasley standing above her, a bloody sword clutched in her hands and horrified look on her face.

"_CRUCIO!"_ a voice bellowed from the doorway. _"CRUCIO!" _

Weasley and Granger both dropped to the floor, shrieking in pain.

"Amarana!"

Amarana felt that she should know the source of the voice. It was male, but that was all her dazed mind could figure out. It was growing harder and harder to breathe.

"I'm going to die," Amarana whispered.

"No, you're not," a man with black hair said, leaning over her. He pulled up her robes.

She tried to protest, her hands feebly trying to push the man off. "I . . . don't know you . . . leave me . . . alone."

"My own darling, it's me, your Severus."

"Severus . . ." Amarana knew she was crying, the tears pooled in her eyes, but she couldn't figure out why she couldn't feel them sliding down her cheeks. "Severus . . . I can't . . . can't feel anything."

He didn't answer, throwing her robes over her face.

She could hear him muttering. It gave her something to focus on. She found that she could understand the words he was saying if she concentrated very hard. He was using the same incantation he used on Draco, but she could still feel nothing.

Suddenly she _could _feel something . . . something that was searing her flesh with a pain she had never felt before . . . pain that caused her body to convulse violently. Her ears began to ring, her eyes watered, blood filled her mouth as she bit her own tongue. As suddenly as it had appeared, it stopped.

"Rana, Rana, no, no, no . . ." Snape was saying, over and over as Amarana gasped for breath. "I've got to get you to the Dark Lord right away."

The shock of the pain had brought her back into reality.

"What?" she wheezed out. "Oh Merlin . . . Severus, my stomach burns!"

"It's from the sword wound, my love . . . I can't fix it. All I've done is slow the bleeding. I've got to get you to the Dark Lord, he is the only one that can help you!"

Cannon-like booms rang through the room. Snape glanced over his shoulder at the smoke that was making its way into the room. Cursing loudly, he gathered Amarana up in his arms.

She moaned from the pain this caused her.

"I'm sorry, my love, but we've got to get off Hogwarts' grounds so I can Apparate!" He kicked open the door on the opposite end of the room and ran down the corridor, causing her excruciating pain with every jolting step.

The pain cleared her mind even more. Amarana remembered there were Death Eaters in the castle.

"Severus . . ." she managed to say. "Severus . . . did Draco kill . . ."

He shook his head. "I don't know. I've got to get you out of here."

"No," she protested. "No . . . you have to help Draco."

"You're going to die if I don't get you out of here!" Snape snarled.

"I'll die . . . if you fail."


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 34:**__ A Time of Dancing_

Snape stopped running and looked down into her eyes. "Rana . . . we have to go."

Amarana could feel they were moving again and was carried away on another wave of pain, but it couldn't change her resolve. "Go back. Go back now."

Snape hesitated briefly. She could feel the tension radiating from his body as he realized the truth . . . if he didn't kill Dumbledore, there would be no reason for Voldemort to heal Amarana's wounds.

Her thoughts were all for Draco. "Go back!" she cried.

He let out a sound like a sob and turned back, reluctance oozing from every pore of his body. As they got closer to the Astronomy Tower, the sounds of fighting and screaming grew louder. He stopped running and knelt on the floor.

"Rana," Snape whispered hoarsely, looking at her with eyes glazed with pain. "Rana, I've got to leave you here."

"Severus . . ." Amarana whispered. "I know. Do what you must. And bring Draco back."

Snape set her gently behind a suit of armor.

She clapped her hand over her mouth to muffle a shriek of pain. He reached out to help her, but Amarana grasped his arm.

"Severus . . ." she whispered. "You must go. Dumbledore must be killed."

He shook his head, his gaze tortured. _"I can't leave you like this!"_ He pulled out his wand, preparing to try to heal her once again.

"_No!_ Severus, go now! You _must_!"

His breath came out in a shuddering gasp. With a flick of his wand, he conjured up clean linens that leapt out to bind the wound. Snape's eyes closed in pain, and he forced himself up.

"Go!" she almost screamed. "Go now!"

"Amarana, I love you," he said, then left her.

Amarana shuddered as she moved her head painfully to look down at the bandages. The movement took a great deal of effort, forcing her to close her eyes and breathe in and out slowly to try to calm the pain. She opened them only to see blood rising up from the cloth, staining the snow-white a lovely crimson red. It was fascinating to her, reminding her of roses blooming in a garden.

Amarana let out a long breath and let her head fall back against the granite wall. She was growing colder and colder by the second, her fingertips and toes were already feeling like they were encased in ice. Something wet dribbled down her chin, but she was too tired to wipe it off.

"_So this is dying . . ."_

She felt as if she would be glad to die. Her body was too exhausted to go on. A calmness settled over her body, a sensation like stepping slowly into cold water, bit by bit until one's whole body was underneath. The darkness was accepting . . . loving . . . bliss . . .

"_No . . . Draco . . ."_

Amarana forced her eyes open. The room was spinning around sickeningly, but she was too afraid of the darkness to close them again. She realized she didn't want to die. She wanted to live . . . to love . . . to be with her soulmate . . . have his children . . .

"_I love you so . . ."_

Her vision became hazy, as if she were in a dream. Her body felt like it was weightless, almost floating.

Amarana smiled as people dressed in grey came out of the walls and began dancing before her.

"_They aren't ghosts . . . they're too solid,"_ she thought happily as she watched them glide across the corridor.

Women with masses of honey-brown, blonde, red, or black hair and garishly pink cheeks danced in circles right in front of her, their gray ball gowns swishing madly, led by wizards in grey masks, wearing perfectly tailored dress robes. Not one of their mouths moved, but Amarana could feel them calling to her.

"_Dance with us, Rana,"_ they called out in sing-song, childlike voices. _"Join us! You love to dance!"_

Amarana attempted to move, but her body felt like it was made of stone. _"I can't,"_ she called back wistfully.

Suddenly, they all began screaming, staring at Amarana in horror. _"Serpent!" _they shouted. _"Serpent!"_

From somewhere behind her, an enormous green snake struck out, hissing madly. It snapped up one of the women and began tossing its head back and forth. Blood gushed from the woman's torso as she screamed in horror and pain before suddenly becoming silent. The snake shook her like a terrier shaking a rat.

Amarana was horrified. She felt no fear of the snake, but she couldn't understand why it was killing the woman.

"_Such a pretty dancer . . ."_

Dimly, she saw a door burst open behind the snake and the screaming people. Amarana vaguely recognized Draco as he stumbled through, followed by Snape. The people and the snake disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Run!" she heard Snape yell, his voice echoing as if he was far away.

She felt herself being lifted up and moved. Turning her head, Amarana saw Draco running before her. It seemed to her as if they were careening along at a mad rate, much too fast for safety. The jolting itself felt like it was shattering every bone in her body.

"It hurts . . ." she mumbled, clutching feebly at Snape's robes.

Everything went dark for a long moment. When Amarana opened her eyes again, everything was a blur. She could no longer remember where she was. The world was a mad array of shapes and colors and noises, none of them steadily visible or coherent. Amarana gasped when the people in grey appeared around her, all running with terrified expressions.

"What . . . what is frightening?" she managed to ask the closest figure, a blonde woman whose mouth was open in a soundless scream. The woman ignored her and kept running.

Confused, Amarana looked up to see a man's face above her.

"_I know you . . ."_

His face was finely chiseled and pale, with black, anxious eyes that kept meeting her own, then flickering back up.

"_Severus . . ."_

"It's done, Rana, he's dead," Snape told her, his voice like a faint whisper in a very crowded room.

Amarana struggled to understand, but her head kept banging against Snape's chest, making huge red spots appear before her eyes. Her head dropped back. She could see what was going on behind them.

A tall, blonde Death Eater was running after them, followed by Harry Potter. The people in gray were dancing around them, no longer terrified as they were before.

"I want to dance," Amarana murmured. She began to feel very, very sleepy. "Severus . . . I want to dance too." She felt a sharp pain on her cheek, vaguely noting that Snape had slapped her. His worried face was looking down at hers, terror in his eyes. He clutched her tighter to his chest and kept running.

Amarana, drifting in and out of consciousness, turned her head to see where they were going. The front doors of the castle were looming ahead. She began to scream as she saw great horned demons come out of the wood, reaching for her with cruel expressions. Draco ran right through them, they were coming for _her_. She felt a hand clamp over her mouth as she entered their clutches. Suddenly, they were outside, the people in grey running alongside them. She saw stars falling to the ground around them, with flashes of light that were blinding. Snape said something to her, but she couldn't make out just what he said.

Her head lolled forward and she saw Hagrid's hut coming closer and closer in the darkness. She saw a flash of blonde hair and dark robes, and suddenly the house was on fire. The sounds Amarana heard were deafening. She could suddenly hear everything . . . bugs squeaking in the ground, the roaring of the fire, shouting, the breath of a thousand creatures and people. She heard a woman scream a curse, a screech of pain, and a thump.

More shrieking, curses, running footsteps. Hagrid yelling. A dog barking.

A flash of red light soared right by Amarana's face. She heard Snape yell _"Draco!"_. . . then the gravel crunch around Draco's sliding feet as he turned. She saw his face as he clasped her to his chest.

"_Keep her safe!"_

Draco was looking down at her, fear in his eyes.

"Severus . . ." Amarana protested. "It hurts so bad . . ." The pain in her head was beyond anything she had felt before.

"Rana, beautiful Rana . . . hold on!" Draco murmured consolingly.

A red flash of light passed just beside them. Draco cursed and dove behind a tree, crouching down as he held onto the girl in his arms tightly. With one hand, he caressed her face, with the other, he checked her bandages.

"Dear Merlin . . ." he breathed sharply. "There's so much blood!"

"Draco . . ."

"Rana . . ." Draco murmured in her ear, his voice cracking with emotion. "Rana, don't leave me. I need you. This is all my fault . . ."

"_No . . ."_ she tried to say, but her voice wouldn't work.

Draco buried his head in her hair as he struggled to get a hold of himself. "I'll protect you after this, Rana . . . I shouldn't have let you get involved! I told Pansy to stay in the Slytherin common room no matter what happened . . . I protected her, but I didn't protect you . . . and you . . . you are my life now, Rana. Everything I do, I do for you. I'm alive because of you, because I couldn't bear the thought of your pain if I killed myself."

"_This is wrong . . ."_ Amarana thought, as she tried to force her body to work. _"Draco, don't blame yourself."_

She didn't want to die, because he needed her, but from somewhere deep inside her consciousness she knew she didn't have much time left.

Draco knew it as well. He took a deep breath and stood up, taking care not to jolt Amarana's limp body.

"I'm going to get you out of here, Rana. I promise, you'll be all right."

She heard the hope in his voice and marveled at how much his words calmed her. Never before had she felt so safe. Amarana closed her eyes as he drew her tightly to him, preparing to run.

"_Where is Severus?"_

The thought made her eyes fly open. She scanned the area around her, as blurry as it was. The grounds of Hogwarts were aflame, a melee of students, teachers, Death Eaters, and other adult witches and wizards Amarana had never seen before. The shouting, screaming, flashing lights, and chaos made her feel horribly exhausted and nauseous, but she forced herself to keep looking for Snape.

As Draco made his way through the grounds, towards Hagrid's burning cabin, Amarana heard what was unmistakably Snape's voice. Painfully, she turned her head to see him dueling with none other than Harry Potter. They were shouting at each other, their voices weaving in and out of the chaos outside the castle.

"_They're dancing . . ."_ she thought numbly.

Draco cursed as he noticed what was going on. Just then, Potter fell to the ground, his wand rolling away from him. Snape closed in on him as he leaped for his wand. It flew further away with a flick of Snape's wrist. Potter rolled over and leapt to his feet, preparing to attack Snape with his bare hands.

Raising his arm high, Snape slashed at the air, bringing Potter down a second time. At that moment, Amarana saw a feathered something fly over Potter at Snape, but she couldn't tell what it was. Draco shifted, cutting off her view of the scene. She saw the glint of metal in the moonlight as Draco ran underneath the gates of Hogwarts.

"_Draco . . . Severus . . ."_

There was a loud 'crack', a rush of gut-wrenching pain, and Amarana sank into darkness.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 35:**__ Safe_

Amarana opened her eyes to find herself in a strange room. Shocked, she drew in a breath and tried to get up but her body felt too weary to move. Giving up the attempt, Amarana focused on her surroundings. They weren't unpleasant at all, just unknown. She relaxed a little and looked around, just able to move her head.

She was lying on her back in a large oak bed with violet-blue hangings embroidered with strange symbols. A fire crackled in a fireplace to her right, the familiar orange flickering light shimmering off the white marble mantel. Amarana gasped.

There was something she should remember, she was sure of it. Something that had to do with fire.

"_Hogwarts . . ."_

She sat up quickly, forcing her body to move. A sharp, throbbing pain sliced across her stomach, causing her to yelp loudly.

"Stay down," a soft female voice said from a corner of the room. "You are not completely healed."

Amarana tensed with fear for a moment, stifling a moan of pain. She couldn't do anything else but obey.

"_I feel like I've been hit by the Knight Bus," _she thought miserably.

A woman leaned over her and began wiping her face with a cold, wet cloth. Amarana blinked, trying to focus on her. Blonde haired, with a pale, slender face, heavily lidded blue eyes, and a proud, yet anxious look on her face, the woman smiled down at her. She seemed very familiar.

"I heard how you helped my son," she said quietly. "I wanted to thank you for it."

Amarana's brow furrowed. "I'm sorry . . ." she asked, trying to focus. "I think I know you . . ."

"We haven't met before, child," the woman answered. "I am Narcissa Malfoy." She smiled kindly and touched Amarana's cheek. "Draco's mother."

"Oh Merlin, Draco!" Amarana cried, attempting to rise.

Mrs. Malfoy gently held her back. "He is fine." Her expression took on a funny look. "And so is Severus."

Amarana's breath released itself. She hadn't realized she was holding it. "Oh . . . oh . . ." To her surprise, tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"It's okay now, my dear. You're safe now. Just calm down, take deep breaths."

Amarana did as she was told, accepting a goblet of cool water from the older woman.

"Don't drink too quickly . . ."

"Where am I, Mrs. Malfoy?" Amarana interrupted as soon as she swallowed.

Narcissa wiped her forehead again. "With the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord."

"What happened to me?" Amarana asked after processing the information. "I'm sorry but . . ."

"You don't remember?" Mrs. Malfoy asked, dropping the cloth in the water with a soft plopping sound. "The Dark Lord told me you may not be able to recall much. You'll remember more as your mind clears."

"I remember Hogwarts was burning, but I can't think of why."

"Try to remember. It will help your mind recover faster."

Amarana rifled through a few hazy memories. "I can't . . . wait . . . I remember Draco. Draco and I . . . we fixed the cabinet. I sent up the Dark Mark, and the Death Eaters arrived, and everyone was fighting."

She grew silent, thinking hard, trying to find reality amongst her blurry memories.

"There was the Mudblood and the Weasley girl . . . she had a sword . . . and I remember pain . . . and . . . and then nothing."

"You were poisoned," Mrs. Malfoy said quietly. "You were sliced open on the stomach with a sword that had been rubbed with an ancient poison that almost killed you."

Amarana looked confused. "I . . . almost died?"

Mrs. Malfoy nodded. "Yes." She sighed heavily. "You were unconscious, almost dead, when you arrived. For four days you were either unconscious or delusional, screaming about demons and fire around your bed. The Dark Lord put you into a deep sleep to protect you from the nightmares."

"Four days?" She stared at Draco's mother in horror. So much could happen in four days.

"Yes, four days." Mrs. Malfoy sighed again, shaking her head at the memory. "The Dark Lord began preparing the antidote for you after Severus and Draco spoke to him. It was finally ready yesterday, given to you last evening."

"The Dark Lord?" Amarana whispered. Somehow knowing that she was close to him brought on a sense of awe.

"You are lucky you were brought to him. Even Severus, with his knowledge of Dark poisons, did not know what ailed you," Mrs. Malfoy said with an odd look on her face.

"Severus!" Amarana shouted, sitting up again. She clutched her stomach in pain.

Mrs. Malfoy shook her head. "Severus is fine," she told her. "He is downstairs with the Dark Lord. I told him I would watch over you so he could attend the meeting." The older woman looked at her, her brow furrowed slightly. "You should be proud of Severus," she said quickly. "He is to be honored beyond all Death Eaters."

She placed the cold rag on Amarana's forehead. "You are a Ravinike, are you not?" Mrs. Malfoy asked after a long moment.

Amarana nodded. "Yes."

"One of the oldest, most pureblood families in the world . . ." Mrs. Malfoy mused. "From Italy. You can trace your ancestry from the beginnings of Ancient Rome, can't you?"

Amarana nodded, confused at the woman's interest. "Yes. And before that, Egypt. And before that, Canaan."

"Impressive . . ." She trailed off, wiping Amarana's brow. "My husband's family can trace its ancestry back two thousand years. And mine, the Blacks, three thousand. The Blacks are related to your mother's family, as I'm sure you already know. Your great-grandmother Araminta was my grandmother's sister, as well as a cousin of my father's." She glanced down at Amarana. "You and Draco are the same age, correct?"

"I'm sixteen," Amarana said, finally realizing what she was getting at.

"And yet, you and Severus . . ."

"Love each other," Amarana finished. "Yes."

Mrs. Malfoy made a clucking sound against her teeth. "And Severus a year older than my own Lucius!"

"That matters not at all," a voice from the doorway said loudly.

Mrs. Malfoy's face grew even paler as she stood up and then knelt on the floor, her head bent reverently.

Amarana turned her head to see Lord Voldemort coming towards her, followed by Snape and Draco. She gasped and tried to get up, only to fall back down with a cry.

"There is no need to rise, my child," Voldemort said, his voice high-pitched and cold. "I know of your injuries, obtained by your allegiance to me."

"I . . . I am honored, My Lord," Amarana whispered. "But I do not feel right about lying down in your presence."

Voldemort nodded, his red eyes glinting. "Narcissa and Draco, you two may leave us."

Draco gave Amarana a relieved look as he followed his mother out. Snape sat beside Amarana and took her hand.

"Do you feel better now, Rana?" he asked.

"I don't even remember what happened, exactly," she admitted.

The Dark Lord came to stand next to the bed. "You have done me a great service, Amarana Ravinike. Draco couldn't have done what he did on his own."

"I am pleased to have been of service to you, My Lord," Amarana answered, casting her eyes down.

"I have heard of your encounter with the serpent," Voldemort continued. "It is strange . . . but I am glad it led you to me. I hope you will serve me as well in the years to come."

"I would do anything for you . . . or Severus, My Lord."

Voldemort nodded. "Show me her wound, Severus."

Amarana blushed scarlet as Snape pulled off the blankets covering her. She was wearing only a bra and underwear, the gash wrapped in white cloth. Snape undid the cloth to reveal a nasty, festering wound. Amarana gasped loudly.

Voldemort touched the wound with a long white forefinger. "It is Valitinex, Amarana," he explained. "An ancient and powerful poison that, when rubbed upon a weapon, will cause any wound made by that weapon to expel twice the amount of blood, and the skin unable to fuse together. It causes unbearable pain and deep delusions for days before finally killing the victim." His eyes narrowed. "This poison hasn't been used for thousands upon thousands of years," he said coldly. "Do you remember what gave you this wound?"

Amarana thought carefully, trying to remember her last minutes of reality. "It was a sword . . . very old," she said as it came back to her. "It was in a glass case at Hogwarts. I was dueling with the blood traitor, Ginny Weasley, and . . . it was she who gave me the wound."

Voldemort touched the wound again with a furious look on his face. "The debt will be repaid, child," he said quietly. "The days when blood traitors can triumph over purebloods will soon be gone."

"My Lord," Snape asked hesitantly. "This wound . . . it can be healed now, can it not?"

Voldemort nodded. "I knew what the poison was. I knew how to prepare the antidote. I know how to knit the wound together. Lord Voldemort knows all, Severus."

"Forgive me My Lord. . ." Snape said quietly, dropping to his knees.

Voldemort ignored him, his eyes on Amarana. "The pain you have suffered, my child, has been more than most Death Eaters have suffered for me. You have borne this pain without complaint; have not even begged me to finish healing it, even when the pain flashes anew with each breath you take. For all this, my child, you will be rewarded."

He placed his wand over Amarana's stomach and began to speak in a high, clear voice, in a language neither she nor Snape could understand. The wound began to heal itself, the torn muscle and skin fusing back together rapidly.

Amarana felt the relief immediately. When it was completely healed, Voldemort stood back, staring at her white stomach where not a trace of scar remained. Amarana slid out of the bed slowly, feeling as if nothing had happened to her at all.

"The antidote had to take effect before the wound itself could be healed, Amarana," Voldemort said. "Do not think I let you suffer needlessly."

Amarana slipped around Snape to Voldemort, and then knelt in front of him, touching her forehead to the floor, then his feet, then kissed the hem of his green robes. "Thank you, My Lord," she whispered.

"You may rise, my child," Voldemort said, sounding satisfied. He glanced over at Snape. "She pleases me, Severus. Pleases me greatly. If only the rest of my followers were as competent and loyal as you two."

Snape dropped to his knees as well. "Thank you for healing her, My Lord, and for the gracious compliment."

Voldemort nodded in acknowledgement. "I will leave you now. Bring her down to the drawing room later. I want to show the bunch of fools downstairs what a true pureblood witch looks like." He looked at Amarana with an odd expression as he glided out the door.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapter 36:**__ Explanations_

"Severus . . ." Amarana whispered as she leaned against the man she loved. His presence calmed her mind, making it easier to remember. "Dumbledore. Is he really . . ."

Snape pulled her close to him and began to stroke her hair. "My Rana . . ." he said quietly. "Yes. It is done. He is dead. Draco had him cornered. His wand was gone. Draco could not do it, so I did it for him, as the Dark Lord intended me to."

Amarana pressed her ear against Snape's rapidly beating heart. "How did it happen? Start at the beginning. I'm still a bit confused."

"Dumbledore came to me and told me he would be leaving the castle that night, and that he would be gone for several hours at the very least. He told me he would act as if he was going to the Hog's Head for a drink, and instructed me to wait in his office until his return."

Snape said all this with a preciseness to his tone that sounded as if his words were lines in a play. It made Amarana realize he couldn't yet believe what had occurred.

"He had done this before, Amarana, even before the school year began. He would come to me and tell me he was going somewhere, he couldn't tell me where, but he would need me when he returned. I had begun to believe Dumbledore had discovered my true allegiance, but could not get rid of me."

She cuddled closer to him. "Why?"

"Each time Dumbledore went out, he returned with some sort of injury," Snape continued. "Something only I, as knowledgeable in the Dark Arts as I am, could heal. Like the curse on his hand. If I hadn't helped him, his whole body would have rotted and he would have died."

"Then why didn't you just let him die?" Amarana asked, confused.

"My orders were not to kill Dumbledore yet," Snape explained. "I was to continue my work in the Order, and draw some information from Dumbledore that the Dark Lord needed."

Amarana nodded and caressed his cheek. "I understand. Now tell me, what happened in the Tower?"

Snape ran a hand though his black hair, a sneer on his face. "I sent you the note, and then went to Dumbledore's office," he said, his eyes narrowing. "I planned on dealing with Dumbledore directly when he returned. I assumed he would return, as he had many times before, with an injury that would need attention before he could attempt to fight the Death Eaters. I was going to kill Dumbledore, then get to the Astronomy Tower to find you and Draco, and somehow smuggle the two of you back into the Slytherin common room. I would have pretended to fight against the Death Eaters . . . they know of my role and have been given orders not to attack me . . . and I would have stayed in my post, a spy in the Order." Snape clenched his jaw, fury oozing from every pore.

"You couldn't possibly have thought it could be so simple," Amarana told him, shaking her head wonderingly.

"I admit to being a bit overconfident. I assume it is because, in my worry for you, I forced my own mind to believe nothing could go wrong." He covered his face with his hands.

She touched his cheek. "Don't dwell on it. It's done, and we're safe. Please continue."

Snape moved his hands and pulled her closer to him. "I heard screams coming from above me, so I knew the Death Eaters had arrived. As I waited, I finally realized that Dumbledore wasn't going to come to me first. As you see, my plan went awry from the beginning." When she didn't answer, he continued. "I decided the best course of action would be to return as quickly as possible to my office. I didn't want to be caught coming from Dumbledore's quarters. It wasn't hard for me to get there without being seen, as most of the Order and the teachers were already upstairs. I made it just in time. The moment I shut my office door, I heard running footsteps and voices." His face turned red with remembered fury.

"Was it Flitwick?"

"How do you know about him?"

"I wondered what he was doing there," Amarana commented. She paled visibly, remembering what she had done.

Snape looked at her questioningly, but she shook her head.

"No, you finish. Then I'll tell you my story."

He sighed but did as she asked. "As I was saying, I could hear voices behind my door. It wasn't difficult to ascertain who they were, as they were quite audible." Snape snorted. "Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood. Granger told Lovegood that she had given Ronald Weasley back 'the map'. Lovegood answered with that idiotic muttering of hers . . . 'Goobersnaps live in maps,' or some such. Granger told her to 'get under the cloak, or we'll be seen!'" He mimicked Granger's tone with a surly look.

"That's odd."

"That's when Flitwick appeared. When I opened the door, I couldn't see the Mudblood or Lovegood. Flitwick told me that Death Eaters were in the castle and the others needed my help. I realized that I needed to prevent Granger and Lovegood from following me, so I came up with a quick plan. I told Flitwick that I needed to alert Dumbledore and turned back into my office. Flitwick followed, I Stunned him, and shouted 'Professor Flitwick, are you all right?' as loud as I could. I knew Granger couldn't stop herself from helping. She and Lovegood ran right into the room."

"Why didn't you kill them, or at least Stun them?" Amarana asked sullenly.

Snape looked contrite. "I'm sorry, Rana. I was protecting myself. But if I would have known that Granger would . . ."

"Don't talk about that now," she snapped, looking away from him. "I . . . I can't deal with that just yet. What did you tell them?"

"I acted surprised to see them, began to yell at them for being out at night, then told them that Flitwick had rushed in with important news and fainted. I told them to stay with him until he woke up, and to remain in the office. I told them it was dangerous to be in the hallways and that I needed to go help the other teachers. They accepted my story, began tending Flitwick, and I left. Some students were in the corridors, and it took me a bit to get them to go back to the common rooms. After that, I found _you_. Thank Merlin I got to you when I did."

Amarana nodded. "I would be dead if you hadn't. I suppose it's time for me to tell you what happened to me." Taking a deep breath, she told him her story, from hearing the voices under the Astronomy Tower stairs, to finding Flitwick in his office, to hiding in the room she had been wounded in, taking care to skip over the murder.

As she described the swordfight slowly, the memories just coming back to her, Snape's lips turned white with fury. "That girl will die," he told her angrily. "I can promise you that. Is that what you're so upset about?" He took a good look at her pale face and trembling hands.

She shook her head slowly. "No. I . . . I killed Flitwick."

"What do you mean?"

"I hit him in the head . . . with that statue of the goddess Artemis you have on your desk. He wanted to lock me in your office. I didn't know what else to do. I guess I could have Stunned him, but I couldn't think. I just had to act."

He pulled her tightly to him. "You should have let him lock you in. Then you would have been safe. You wouldn't have been harmed."

She glared up at him. "And stay at Hogwarts while you and Draco were running for your lives? I don't think so! How would it have looked for the teachers to have found me in your office? If Dumbledore has told any of the teachers about Draco and I, they could easily have put two and two together and sent me to the Ministry for questioning . . . especially since Dumbledore would have been found dead."

Snape's face darkened at the mention of Draco, but he quickly hid his anger by pressing his cheek against hers. "You're safe now, and with me," he said steadily. "That's all that matters."

"Yes, but Severus, you didn't finish," Amarana said after kissing him. "What happened to you after you left me? How did you kill Dumbledore?"

He relaxed and kissed her back. "It was difficult at first. The Order and the Death Eaters were fighting in the room just under the Tower, so I had to fight my way through. Knowing you were dying just outside caused me to be a little . . . indiscreet."

"What do you mean?"

"There can be no mistake now that I am a Death Eater. I cursed several members of the Order in front of all the teachers and other Order members." He sighed in relief. "The Dark Lord agrees that the time was opportune for me to declare my true allegiance, or I would have suffered severe punishment. Anyway, as I was making my way through, Havering called to me that Draco was upstairs with Amycus, Alecto, Phinneus, and Greyback. I ran up. I killed Dumbledore."

He laughed vindictively, his tone triumphant. "And Rana, it was the greatest moment of my life! I destroyed the old fool! All that horrible Mudblood lover ever did to me, all the times he took Potter's side over mine . . . it felt _wonderful_ to see his surprise, his _fear_, to hear his pleading! _Severus . . . please!_" He laughed, long and terribly.

Amarana stared at him, surprised at his passion. "So where was Potter during all of this?" she asked after he quieted down. "I can account for the whereabouts of the two Weasleys, Granger, Longbottom, and Lovegood. Potter wasn't with any of them. But he was fighting you just before we left . . . I'm sure that wasn't a dream."

"You're right, he was there. I'm not sure . . ." Snape paused thoughtfully. "You see, Draco told me after we escaped that there were two broomsticks up in the Tower. He knew that Dumbledore had flown in on a broom, that was the only way in other than the room where everyone else was fighting. Draco was sure someone was up there with Dumbledore. He had no proof, it was just a gut feeling. But if it was true, the person had to have been Potter. What I don't understand is, knowing Potter's penchant for heroics, _why_ didn't he attempt to help Dumbledore? He had to have been there, because he knew I killed the old fool, none of the others on Dumbledore's side could have known yet . . . so they couldn't have told him."

"Maybe he was frightened, my love," Amarana said smugly, kissing Snape deeply. "But it doesn't matter now, does it? You did what had to be done."

Snape ran his fingers through her hair. "You're right, Rana. Dumbledore is dead. That was the mission, and it is fulfilled."

"I'm so glad its over," Amarana whispered, leaning into him.

"Yes. And now, all we need to do is concentrate on getting Potter. There is no more Dumbledore to protect him, and the moment he turns seventeen, the protective magic his mother left him will be gone." He sighed. "But that is for the Dark Lord to decide . . . and anyway, it's late. We should have some dinner and then get to bed. I don't know if we will stay here again tomorrow, the Dark Lord doesn't like being in one place for too long."

"Am I to sleep in here?" Amarana asked coyly.

"No. You will sleep in the room beside mine. Snape stood up, pulling her up with him. "The Dark Lord knows of our relationship, and he doesn't disapprove. We will not anger him by sleeping together before we're married." He smiled wryly. "We have to wait until the time is right."

She stared at him, confused. "Do you mean to tell me that he disapproves of premarital sex?"

Snape looked embarrassed. "He may be ruthless in getting what he wants, my love, but he's still respectable. The Dark Lord's plan is to bring back the traditions of our ancestors. Our . . . well, _your_ entire family and pureblooded ancestors were very particular about what unmarried men and women could and could not do. The Prince family was as well, I suppose. I wouldn't be able to tell you, as I've never met them."

Amarana shook her head incredulously. "But that's so . . . so old-fashioned!"

"Never speak out against the Dark Lord's beliefs, Rana," Snape said soberly.

"I'm not . . . I'm just . . . surprised."

"Never mind about that. I have good news. Your things have been brought here," he said, smiling at her.

"What?" Amarana stared in shock. "How?"

"Miss Parkinson took your trunk home with her before any of the Order could get it. She sent it along with her second eldest brother James, who just became a Death Eater. It arrived two days ago." He tossed her a set of blue dress robes, her hairbrush, and makeup kit. Snape nodded toward a 16th century folding screen. "There is a jug of water and a washcloth behind that screen. You should wash up a bit and get dressed before we go downstairs."

Amarana clapped her hands joyfully as she took the robes from him. "I don't believe it. I was so worried about that . . ." She bit her lip and trailed off.

"What is it, darling?" Snape asked, taking her hands. "Tell me."

"It's just that . . . I sort of took something from my father. Something very important to our family. It's supposed to be in a safe in my father's house, protected by a series of very complicated spells."

He looked frightened. "What are you talking about?'

"I stole the Egyptian High Priestess regalia that has been in my family for generations." She turned away, moving behind the screen. "It's technically mine . . . my father's mother, Grandmother Ravinike left it to me in her will . . . but if it would have gone missing, I would never have forgiven myself. I didn't think about what would happen to my belongings. I feel so stupid for not planning everything out better."

"Great Merlin, Amarana, how could you risk losing such a . . ."

The look she gave him around the corner of the screen bade him shut his mouth quickly. Just as quickly, Amarana's expression changed to one of joy before she disappeared behind it again. "Now that I know I have them, I can wear them when we get married."

Snape smiled and pulled a watch from his robes as he listened to her dress. "It's almost dinnertime. The Dark Lord will be expecting us to go downstairs soon."

She came around the corner, dressed in the pretty robes, her hair neatly brushed and enough makeup on to cover the dark circles under her eyes and to color in her pallid cheekbones. Smiling sweetly, Amarana put a hand on his shoulder. "Then we mustn't keep the Dark Lord waiting."

Snape put an arm around her and led her downstairs.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Chapter 37:**__ Voldemort's Decision_

Several Death Eaters were in the entrance hall when Snape and Amarana came down the stairs. They all stopped talking to stare at them as they approached, their gazes ranging from stern to outright hostile. No one said a word. Amarana tightened her grip on Snape's arm and stared back at them. Snape's chin rose haughtily, a sneer spreading across the corner of his lips. He nodded at the group curtly before gently escorting Amarana towards an arched doorway. To Amarana's surprise, Draco emerged from the room they were headed for, his eyes lighting up as he saw his friend.

"Rana!" he cried, elbowing through a crowd of Death Eaters.

Amarana let go of Snape's arm and ran into Draco's embrace.

"You've got to stop this, Rana," Draco said seriously, holding her at arm's length so he could look her in the eye.

"Stop what?" she asked, confused.

"Stop making me think you're going to die!" Draco said sternly. "Twice is enough." His gaze searched hers hungrily. Amarana averted her eyes, not wanting to answer the question she knew lingered in his expression.

"I quite agree," Snape said as he approached, glaring at Draco, who stepped reluctantly away from Amarana.

Amarana forced a laugh in an attempt to lighten the tension. "I don't _try _to almost die. Believe me, I'd rather not."

Draco took a deep breath and brightened. "I can't believe we did it!" he said happily, including Snape in his smile. "I still haven't thanked you for everything you did." He reached out and the two men shook hands.

"I told you I would help you," Snape answered curtly. "But I am glad you appreciate my assistance."

"It's over, and we're not dead," Amarana told them in a cheerful tone that was obviously forced. "What was supposed to happen happened. Dumbledore is dead. Obviously it was the will of the gods that our allegiance to the Dark Lord was shown so markedly. Let's just get on with our lives, eh?" She patted both men on the back awkwardly.

Draco and Snape exchanged curious glances before staring down at her oddly. She shrugged at their scrutiny. At that moment, the other Death Eaters had suddenly dropped to their knees. Draco pulled Amarana down with him as Lord Voldemort entered the room.

"You may rise," Voldemort said in his cold voice.

The Death Eaters, as well as Amarana, all stood up slowly. Voldemort came to stand in front of the group. "Draco Malfoy and Amarana Ravinike, come forward."

The two teenagers did as they were told. Voldemort scrutinized them for a long moment. He raised a long, thin finger to touch Amarana on the cheek, almost like a caress. Low gasps were heard from around the room.

"Silence!" Voldemort snapped, his red eyes flickering with irritation. He looked right into Amarana's eyes.

He entered her mind with an ease she knew she couldn't have prevented, even if she had wanted to. It wasn't quite unexpected to her when he used the Ligilimens spell, and she allowed him access to her memories without the slightest hesitation. She saw herself in Voldemort's mind as well, as if he wanted her to know what he was looking for.

He wanted to see what had happened on the day the snake spoke to her. Once he found the memory, she was surprised to watch him view the altercation with Potter and its consequences over and over. He concentrated hardest on the snake slithering out from under the oak tree and speak first to Potter, then to Amarana.

Abruptly and without warning, Voldemort released the memory and turned his attention to a new one. It was when she overheard Granger, Weasley, and Potter talking about Horcruxes. Amarana could feel the anger reverberating off of Voldemort as he listened to the three speak. He listened to Potter's words again and again for what seemed like hours. When he finally released Amarana from the Ligilimens spell, his eyes were full of rage. He tapped her cheek with his forefinger.

"I am lucky indeed," Voldemort said quietly. "I am very lucky to have you here with me, Amarana and Draco. The two of you made the death of Dumbledore possible."

The Death Eaters glanced at each other and began to fidget. Although she had her back to them, Amarana could feel the hostile glares boring into her. She had no idea why Voldemort was showing favoritism toward her . . . she felt that she hardly deserved it, considering that all she had done was help Draco fix the cabinet and ended up severely wounded as a result. It didn't tally at all well with what she had heard about the Dark Lord before, and this knowledge made her anxious. She didn't want the Death Eaters feeling antagonistic towards her from the very beginning.

Voldemort gazed down at Amarana, a meditative gleam in his eyes. Suddenly he jerked up his head, looking at each Death Eater in turn, malevolence evident in his expression. "You will all make Miss Ravinike feel welcome," he ordered coldly. "I have decided she is to be one of you. You will treat her respectfully as well as courteously. She is young, yes, but her blood is purer and more ancient than any of yours. We are returning to the Old Ways, to our old traditions . . . traditions that this young woman's family have been practicing for more thousands years than most of you can comprehend. She and Draco Malfoy represent the new generation of Death Eaters, your successors, and will be raising their children according to my new laws."

He paused and glared around the room.

"Nothing is more important than the return of pureblooded Wizarding families and the preservation of ancient bloodlines. The enslavement and eventual eradication of all Mudbloods and the cleansing of our Houses from all impurities are essential to bringing back the Old Ways! We must ensure that only the purest of Wizarding blood lives for eternity!"

Amarana was stunned at his vehemence. She could sense that the Dark Lord was stressing his views so blatantly for her and Draco's benefit. Stealing a glance at her friend, she saw that Voldemort's words had Draco enthralled.

Voldemort lifted his arms, his red eyes glittering. "We will not stop, not until every Mudblood has been destroyed . . . not until every Muggle is under our control. There will be no more defilement of pure blood! We will enact the old laws making marriage between one of us and a Mudblood or Muggle illegal and punishable by the deaths of both parties and any children from the relationship. It is your duty to return your families to the purest state possible!"

At this, the Death Eaters cheered. Voldemort waved for quiet.

"Draconius Malfoy and Amarana Ravinike, you are the next generation of Death Eaters. Do you promise to uphold our cause until death? Do you swear to raise your children without the tolerance for impurity you yourselves have been forced to grow up with? Do you vow to do whatever it takes to purify your families?"

Amarana and Draco fell to their knees. "We do, My Lord," they said in unison.

Voldemort turned his attention to his followers. "And do you, my Death Eaters, renew your own vows to me? Do you swear to increase your diligence in removing impurities from your own families?"

"Yes, My Lord.

"Of course we do, My Lord."

The group murmured their agreements, silencing only when Voldemort held up a gray-skinned hand.

"You must all do your part," he continued, his voice low and menacing. "Whether the offender is your mother or father, sister or brother, aunt, uncle, cousin, or grandparent . . . even if the offender is your own child . . . if that person even considers marrying a Mudblood or Muggle, he or she must be immediately killed."

The Death Eaters erupted into a burst of applause.

"I want it to also be known that I will not tolerate any dissention within your ranks. Those of you caught fighting amongst one another, or causing problems with fellow Death Eaters will be severely punished. We cannot give the other side the upper hand by allowing weak spots among ourselves. I cannot stress this enough. All of you _must _work together as a cohesive unit, or suffer my wrath. _I will not tolerate squabbling for any reason. _Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

Everyone nodded. With a contemptuous glare at the entire group, Voldemort turned and strode out.

Amarana watched him go with apprehension, noticing the perplexed looks of the other Death Eaters. As they turned to each other to discuss the new rules, Amarana looked around for Snape. He shook his head at her questioning look as he approached her and put his hand on her arm possessively.

"That was intense," Draco commented, running his hands through his hair.

Snape glared at him. "Do not think to belittle the Dark Lord's words!" he snapped. "One wrong move, Draco, and the favor you are shown today will disappear in an instant!"

"I know it," Draco answered, stunned. He glanced around to see if anyone was in earshot. "I'm just saying that the way he talked was intense. I agree with everything, and I'm going to obey . . . I'm just commenting on . . . oh Amarana, there's someone I want you to meet!"

With a flustered look, Draco took Amarana's arm, turning her to face a female Death Eater who was eyeing her appraisingly. Amarana knew who the woman was before Draco even introduced them.

She had seen pictures of Bellatrix Lestrange before, although the pictures she had seen showed a gaunt woman with haunted eyes, a face ravaged by misery and made almost ugly. The woman standing before her had long, dark, beautifully groomed hair, her face was fatter and no longer miserable looking, and was pleasing to look at. Her hooded brown eyes were the only part of her that still echoed the horrors of Azkaban. Even still, Amarana could tell that Mrs. Lestrange had once been a very beautiful woman.

"Rana, this is Bellatrix Lestrange, my Aunt Bella," Draco said. "My mother's sister."

"I am honored to meet you, Madam Lestrange," Amarana said, dropping habitually into the little half curtsy her father always insisted she give to her pureblood elders. She curtsied deeper than usual, reminding herself that the woman was a senior Death Eater, her relative, and a very formidable witch who deserved every respect. Mrs. Lestrange nodded at her, seeming pleased with Amarana's deference.

"My nephew is lucky to know you, Miss Ravinike," Mrs. Lestrange said in a soft, yet haughty tone.

Amarana lowered her head respectfully. "Everything we did was Draco's idea, Madam Lestrange. I only helped."

"Don't be ridiculous, Rana," Draco told her under her breath. "You know bloody well I wouldn't have been able to do any of it without you!"

Mrs. Lestrange watched her nephew with a look of indulgent exasperation. "As much as I disapprove of you speaking so lowly of your own abilities, Draco, I am quite glad to know you can find it in you to give credit where it was due." She gave him a tight smile, one that showed she didn't smile often. "You were on your way to becoming a cheeky little braggart!"

Amarana smiled as Draco turned red. Snape nudged her arm as if to remind her that she had once argued against that particular failing of Draco's. She frowned up at him before turning her attention back to Mrs. Lestrange, who was watching with an expression of distaste.

"Snape."

"Bellatrix."

The woman's lips tightened at the sound of her name, said with a sneer. She directed her gaze to Amarana. "Miss Ravinike, I thank you on behalf of our family for your assistance to our Draco. My sister would never have been able to recover if she would have lost him."

"The honor is all mine, Madam Lestrange. I'm proud to have had a part, no matter how small, in helping the Dark Lord's orders come to fruition."

Mrs. Lestrange looked at her approvingly. "You will make an excellent Death Eater, Miss Ravinike. You and Draco, both so _young_ . . ." here she paused and glanced at Snape significantly, ". . . yet showing such promise. I'm sure the Dark Lord will have cause to be constantly pleased with you."

Amarana turned red. "I hope to be of service to him, and to our cause, madam."

"And you, Snape? I suppose I must give you my congratulations on getting rid of Dumbledore."

Snape bowed slightly. "It needed to be done. The Dark Lord knows he can always count on _me_ to serve him to the best of my ability."

Mrs. Lestrange's cheeks burned pink, her black eyes glittered with anger. "Yes. I admit I had my doubts before. I am glad to know I was . . . wrong about you. Killing that old fool will have changed what numerous others have believed about your true loyalties."

Amarana looked from Mrs. Lestrange to Snape in bewilderment. It was clear that Draco's aunt was very angry about something, but she couldn't tell what it was.

"Should we go in to eat?" Draco asked, trying to cut the tension.

"Yes," Mrs. Lestrange agreed, turning towards her nephew. "Yes, we should. Miss Ravinike, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Please, Madam Lestrange, call me Amarana," Amarana said.

The woman's lips curled up a bit at the ends. "And you may call me Bella. I don't think, since we'll be working together, that it would be appropriate to call me Madam Lestrange. Bella is simpler, and it's what everyone else calls me." With another tight smile and a nod to her nephew, she took her leave.

Snape took Amarana's hand, his mouth pressed into a tight line. "Well? Shall we go?"


	38. Chapter 38

_**Chapter 38:**__ Complication_

Dinner was served in the Great Hall of the castle, a sumptuously decorated room with silver-gilded candlesticks and chandeliers, a huge ebony table with matching chairs, ancient tapestries depicting the Seven Great Acts of Merlin, and a lovely forty-foot-long Persian carpet with designs of green, silver, and black. The black marble floor was polished so well it was like a mirror reflecting everything above it. The ceiling was in a dome shape and was painted with a design depicting clusters of black roses with trailing vines that kept growing and blooming as one watched.

The Dark Lord did not join them for the meal. Amarana sat between Snape and Draco, opposite Bellatrix and a tall, handsome, dark-haired man that looked strangely familiar.

"Amarana, this is my brother-in-law, Rabastan Lestrange," Bellatrix told her as soon as the first course appeared. "Rab, this is Miss Amarana Ravinike."

The man's black eyes widened as he scrutinized her closely. His gaze held an odd look that made Amarana cringe.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Lestrange," Amarana said timidly, attempting to remember her manners.

The corner of his mouth curled up into a sneer-like smile. "And I am _most pleased_ to meet you, Miss Ravinike," he answered, his tone strangely beguiling.

Next to her, Snape stiffened. His hand reached for hers under the table, squeezing tightly.

"Amarana is the young witch I told you about, Rab," Bellatrix continued with a small smirk on her face. "The one who helped our Draco with his mission."

"A talented witch, I see," Mr. Lestrange said, still smiling as he took a sip of his oyster soup. "As well as a lovely one. You will make some wizard a very happy man someday. A treasure of a wife is always welcome to a man and his family, as dear Bella has proved herself to be to Rodolphus."

From the corner of her eye, Amarana saw Draco glance suspiciously at the two Death Eaters, his spoon suspended halfway between his bowl and his mouth. Snape's hand clasped hers almost painfully. Amarana bit her lip, very confused, and began to eat her soup.

"Do you think the Dark Lord will be sending you on a mission anytime soon?" Bella asked Snape as soon as the salad course appeared.

"That is for the Dark Lord to decide," Snape snapped at her. "You know that as well as I."

"Touchy, touchy, Severus," Mr. Lestrange said with a hint of malice. "You should know that everything you leave behind will be taken care of." He smiled at Amarana again.

"Yes," Snape answered, just as maliciously. "The Dark Lord will see that everything that is _mine_ will remain so."

The conversation lulled after that. Amarana kept her eyes on her plate as the different courses appeared before her, not wanting to look up. The way Rabastan Lestrange kept staring at her was making her uncomfortable, and she knew something was going on. The moment she finished the last bite of her chocolate lava cake, raspberries, and whipped cream, Snape whisked her up and away without allowing her to say her goodbyes to Bellatrix or Mr. Lestrange. They entered a small summer parlor, where Draco joined them.

Snape began to pace the room while Draco took a seat beside Amarana.

"What's going on?" Amarana asked.

Snape ignored her, looking at Draco instead. "Do you know what they're planning?"

Draco shrugged. "I can guess."

"Well tell me what you think!" Snape snarled. "I want to know if your thoughts match mine!"

"I think . . . Aunt Bella is trying to acquire Rana for Rabastan," Draco answered slowly. He glanced at Amarana, his face turning red.

"Obviously!"

"You asked for my opinion!" Draco said quickly. "Don't get mad at _me_!"

Snape stared at him exasperatedly. "I'm not mad at you." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm mad at the situation."

"I want to know what's going on!" Amarana insisted, standing with her hands on her hips. "What do you mean, Bella's trying to acquire me for Mr. Lestrange?"

Snape sighed again. "Rana, I knew something of this sort would happen if you became one of us. I didn't expect it to happen so quickly, but there you are."

She stamped her foot. "Something of _what_ sort?"

"Easy, Rana, sit back down," Draco told her quietly. "Listen . . . from the moment we arrived, and my mother and aunt found out who you were, they've been . . . well . . . pretty desperate to get you married."

Amarana stared at him in confusion. "But I _am_ going to get married!" She looked up at Snape. "Severus, you did tell them we were engaged, didn't you?"

He began to pace the room once more. "They know. But we are not formally betrothed, they assume that anything can happen."

Draco bit his lip. "At first, Rana, my mother began to pester me to try for you myself. I . . . I told her . . ." he glanced with a pained look at Snape ". . . I told her my feelings for you, but I also explained to her that you loved . . . loved Severus . . . and weren't about to change your mind." He shook his head. "She wasn't happy with my answer, and told me to try harder, but I refused."

"That's why she was so interested in my relationship with Severus when I first woke up," Amarana said thoughtfully.

"The fact that you are a pureblood, one of the most _elite_, I might add, as well as young, beautiful, and an heiress to millions of Galleons are only part of the reasons why they want you," Snape added bitterly. "The thought of you 'wasting' yourself on a half-blood like me drives them insane."

"So why are they trying to get me to marry Mr. Lestrange?" Amarana asked.

Draco turned bright red. "Well . . . I assume it's . . ." He broke off in embarrassment.

"Because they believe that, since you aren't attracted to Draco, you will be attracted to Lestrange," Snape finished, his face a mask of hatred. "They believe that you are simply infatuated with me, and the promise of a relationship with another older man . . . one more handsome, rich, and _pureblooded_, will sway you."

Amarana looked appalled. "But I _love _you. This isn't an infatuation!"

"Aunt Bella and my mother don't believe that. They want you in our family, no matter how they have to do it. They aren't _bad _people, Rana, just . . . mercenary."

Amarana sighed. "I understand. They're acting in the best interests of their family, just as every other pureblood woman has been trained to act. I just wish _I _wasn't in the middle of this particular . . . interest." She looked at Draco. "I _like _your mother and aunt, Draco. What can I do to stop this, without offending them?"

He shrugged.

"This is a very delicate situation, Rana," Snape cut in. "Most of the other Death Eaters will agree with Bella and Narcissa that you should marry to benefit our cause, not for love."

"I'd still be marrying a Death Eater!" Amarana protested. "This is ridiculous! Are my wishes of no account? I'm not even part of their family, how can they assume they can control me this way?" She tossed her hair. "Anyway, _you_ have the Dark Lord's favor, which most of them don't. That counts for something, doesn't it?" She smiled suddenly and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Snape asked.

"To the one person whose opinion actually matters here," Amarana replied calmly. "I'm going to speak to the Dark Lord myself."

Draco and Snape exchanged horrified glances.

"You can't!" Draco cried.

"And why shouldn't the child come to me?" came a voice from the doorway.

All three of them dropped to their knees.

"M . . . My Lord," Draco stammered.

Voldemort strode in, his robes billowing behind him. He stood silently regarding the three for several long moments before allowing them to get up. His red gaze turned slowly onto Amarana.

"What is it you wish to discuss with me, my child?"

She took a deep breath. "My Lord, I can see that my presence here has already caused dissention in your ranks. I need your advice on how to handle this issue."

"I am aware of the problem," Voldemort answered. "And I have come up with a very simple solution."

"My Lord?"

He ignored Snape's question and began to pace the room. "Leave us," Voldemort almost whispered, waving a white hand at Draco and Snape. "I wish to speak to the girl alone."

The two men gave apprehensive glances to Amarana before respectfully stepping out. As soon as they were gone, Voldemort took a seat in a green-velvet upholstered chair and motioned for Amarana to do the same. He waved his wand and a house-elf appeared, bowing so low its snout touched the floor.

"Bring us some wine, Dinky."

The house-elf disappeared and reappeared in a flash, carrying a bottle of elf-made wine and two glasses. After offering one first to the Dark Lord, then Amarana, the elf disappeared.

Amarana waited respectfully until Voldemort had taken a sip before tasting her own wine.

"Delicious, My Lord, I thank you," she said quietly.

He looked at her appraisingly. "Amarana, are you quite sure you wish to marry Severus Snape?"

The question took her by surprise. "Why . . . yes, I do, My Lord," she answered after a few moments. "Very much."

"You are aware that, according to the old pureblood laws, your marriage would be arranged by your family, most likely by your father. In your case, of course, being estranged from your family as you are at present, _I _would take on the role of guardian, or appoint a guardian of my own choosing, to take on the task of finding you a husband."

Amarana stared, taken completely aback. She swallowed hard, knowing there was only one answer she could give. "I am aware of that, My Lord . . . and if it is your choice to mate me to another man . . ." She closed her eyes, her heart breaking. "If it is your choice . . . if you wish me to marry another pureblood . . . I will do so without argument."

He considered her for a moment. "Why would you do this, if you love Severus so?"

She looked him full in the face. "My Lord, my heart belongs to Severus. He is all I have ever wanted in a husband . . . even though he is only a half-blood. I always thought I would marry a pureblood, but . . . to be perfectly honest, My Lord . . . many purebloods are so . . . arrogant and uninteresting." She hung her head, waiting for a rebuke. To her surprise Voldemort began to laugh.

"You are correct, Amarana. I have noticed it myself." His eyes glinted scarlet. "It is an irritating fact, but a fact nonetheless." He chuckled again before growing serious. "But that doesn't change what I know to be true . . . we must return our wizards to the pureblood state."

She nodded. "I agree, My Lord. That . . . that is why I give myself to you to do your will. You are my Lord, and I will do your bidding . . . whatever you ask of me."

"I am pleased to hear that, Amarana," Voldemort said, drinking more of his wine. He smiled at her. "You will be pleased to hear that I will have no regrets in giving you to Severus as a wife. Once you are married, your blood and his will become one . . . and as I believe you've told him before, your blood will cancel his half-Muggle blood out. Severus' qualities and powers are that which I don't want to lose. He will not live forever, but his descendants will, and they will all carry that power, power I will use to my benefit."

"I . . . I do not know what to say, My Lord." Her eyes glistened with tears. "I don't know how to thank you."

"Being here is enough thanks, Amarana Ravinike. I admit to some pride in having you as one of my Death Eaters. Your blood is powerful, as is your magic. You will be very useful to me, once you have been trained properly."

"I am honored to be here, My Lord."

He nodded. "You and Severus will be formally betrothed as soon as possible, before any others can get any ideas towards you. I will deal with Bella and Rabastan personally."

Amarana's eyes widened. "I . . . I don't want harm . . ."

Voldemort waved his hand, cutting her off. "I will not harm them. I will simply tell them my wishes and they will abide by them. Now as I have said, you and Severus will be formally betrothed and that will put an end to all this. _Dinky!_"

The house-elf appeared, her face to the floor. "My Lord?"

"Bring me Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Bella Lestrange immediately."

Dinky bowed and disappeared. Voldemort stood up.

"Come here, Amarana." Waving his hand, he Transfigured her robes into a gown of serpent-green velvet. Her hair coiled up into an elegant updo of its own accord. "You cannot dress in everyday attire at your betrothal ceremony," he explained.

Amarana turned to see Snape, Draco, and Bella walk into the room and kneel.

"You sent for us, My Lord?" Bella asked.

"Yes. You and Draco will witness the betrothal of Severus Snape and Amarana Ravinike," Voldemort ordered. "Come forward, all of you. Severus, take Amarana's hand."

Bella and Draco approached apprehensively, both pale and shocked. Draco looked as if he were about to burst into tears. Voldemort ignored them, placing his wand on Amarana and Snape's hands.

"Severus Snape," Voldemort began, "do you wish to take this woman, Amarana Ravinike, as your affianced bride at some time in the future? Do you agree to give her your family name, an honorable place in your home, your protection from those who would harm her, and the title of 'Mother' to your children?"

"I do, My Lord," Snape answered. A thin gold line wrapped itself around their hands.

"And do you, Amarana Ravinike, accept this man's proposal of marriage? Do you accept the responsibilities of becoming mistress of Severus Snape's household and children? Will you allow yourself to submit to his right of authority as head of the household?"

"I do, My Lord," said Amarana, as a thin silver line intertwined with the gold.

Voldemort glanced at Draco and Bella. "Do you, Draconius Malfoy and Bellatrix Black Lestrange, acknowledge that you are witnesses to this couple's betrothal, and if anyone asks, you will tell them they are indeed formally betrothed and set to wed?"

Draco swallowed hard. "I do, My Lord."

"As do I," Bella whispered.

Snape and Amarana's hands glowed as Voldemort lifted them up. "Then I pronounce you formally betrothed, Severus Snape and Amarana Ravinike. Your lives are now intertwined for good or bad. If you do not carry out your promise to wed within seven years, you both will be cursed with death. If you agree to this, you will seal the spell with a kiss."

Snape took Amarana's face gently into his free hand and leaned down to kiss her. Their entire bodies glowed for several seconds before the light faded.

"Good," Voldemort announced. "It's done, and can't be broken." He drew his robes around him and strode out the door without another word.

Paying no attention to Bella or Draco, Snape led Amarana upstairs and showed her into a small room which was to be hers for the night. Her trunk had already been placed at the foot of the bed.

"We have to be up early tomorrow, darling," Snape said, holding her close. "My lovely fiancée."

"I'm so glad to be here with you, Severus," Amarana said, burying her face into his chest. "And to be betrothed." She smiled broadly. "Everything's happening so fast!"

"I am glad you are here with me too, Rana," he said softly before kissing her deeply. With some reluctance, he pulled away. "I'll see you tomorrow," Snape whispered. "There are things I must do to prepare for our departure tomorrow. Please, get some sleep, my love."

She smiled and nodded. "I'll dream of you, Severus."


	39. Chapter 39

_**Chapter 39:**__ Death Eater_

Amarana woke the next morning to a feeling of deep contentment. She smiled as she stared up at the green velvet bed-hangings above her. Never before had she felt so at home, even if there were those who didn't accept her. She rolled over and out of bed, going to the window to draw open the heavy black velvet curtains.

The castle appeared to be on a moor. As far as Amarana could see, there was nothing but gentle rolling slopes covered in heather and other shrubs. The wind was blowing steadily, creating a haunting melody outside the glass. Amarana signed in contentment before going into her bathroom to soak in the tub.

She had no idea of the time, it may have been hours or days for all she cared when she finally got out of the bathtub. After dressing herself in forest-green robes, Amarana called a house-elf and ordered a breakfast of fine bread, fruit, and cheese. She was just finishing up when her door burst open.

Snape strode into the room with a smile. "Amarana."

She stood up and kissed him. "Good morning, my love."

He laughed. "More like good afternoon, Rana. What have you been doing up here?"

"I took a bath. Should I have come right down?"

Snape shook his head. "No, darling. The Dark Lord wishes to speak with you, but he only just sent me to get you."

Amarana let out a sigh of relief and quickly arranged her hair into a simple bun. "I don't want him to be angry with me . . ." she began, checking herself out in the mirror.

He smiled wryly. "I don't think he'd be angry with you, unless you deliberately disobey him. I think . . . the Dark Lord is as besotted with you as I . . . just in a different way."

Amarana laughed, her chuckle hinting a bit of terror.

Snape put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, Rana. He is happy to have you here. You represent all that is pureblooded and ancient. Having you voluntarily under his control pleases him to no end. _You_ are what he needs to succeed."

She sighed. "I am pleased to serve him, Severus. I didn't want to tell you before . . . I felt so strange about it . . . but I _know_ I was meant to be here. I'm _happy _to be here."

"I'm happy you're here too, my darling," he whispered, nuzzling her.

Amarana smiled and hugged him. "Shall we go?"

"If you're ready."

They met Bellatrix, Mrs. Malfoy, and Draco in the hall leading to the Dark Lord's quarters. Amarana smiled at Draco and curtsied politely to

"What's going on, Severus?" Mrs. Malfoy asked, her tone a little afraid. "Why is the Dark Lord summoning us?"

Snape shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted. "All I know is, it involves Draco and Amarana.

Snape knocked on the door of Voldemort's quarters, and a small, rat-faced man opened the door for them. Voldemort was sitting at a small table, where he had obviously just finished eating breakfast. Snape, Narcissa, Draco, Amarana, and Bellatrix knelt.

"You may rise," Voldemort said. "Wormtail, this is Miss Amarana. Rana . . . Wormtail."

The little man bowed to her, his ugly face twitching. "Pleased to meet you, Miss Amarana, very pleased," he said in a squeaky voice that made Amarana cringe. "I have heard so much about your beauty, your intelligence, your . . ."

"That will be enough, Wormtail," said Voldemort. "Now get out."

Wormtail scurried out the door with a frightened squeak that reminded Amarana of mice caught in a trap. Shooting a terrified look at the Dark Lord, Wormtail retreated, closing the door softly behind him.

Voldemort turned his attention to the others. "I have summoned you here," he began, "because what I have to say concerns you all." He paused for a moment, looking at Bellatrix and Snape. "I wish for you two to spend time teaching Draco and Amarana everything you know about the Dark Arts, what it means to be a Death Eater, and my plans for the Wizarding community after I take over. Is this understood?"

Bellatrix and Snape nodded, looking surprised but immensely pleased. Narcissa cast a look of pride at her son.

"Draco and Amarana," Voldemort continued, "you will follow Bella's and Severus' instructions to the letter. You will consider yourself to be as you were at school, students in a class. It is imperative that you learn as much as you can, for your own protection as well as so you can serve me properly." He looked from one to the other. "Do I have your words that you will study as hard as you can?"

"Of course, My Lord," Draco and Amarana said in unison.

"Narcissa," Voldemort said, turning to Draco's mother. "Draco is your son, so I have no doubt that you will look after him with all the best devotion a mother can give. However, it is my command that you take responsibility for Amarana as well. I wish you to treat her as if she was a daughter of your own blood."

Narcissa and Snape stared at Voldemort in shock, Snape looking slightly angered, Narcissa was amazed, but visibly pleased. Draco and Amarana exchanged confused looks. Bellatrix smirked over at Snape to see his reaction.

"_It is my wish,"_ Voldemort said coldly, staring directly at Snape. "My reasons for this are my own. Amarana, this means you will respect Narcissa as you would your own mother. Understand?"

Amarana nodded solemnly, not at all displeased by the Dark Lord's orders.

His red gaze moved from one face to another.

"I have access to a manor house in Wales," the Dark Lord informed them. "Rana, Draco, Narcissa, and Bellatrix will Apparate there several weeks from now. The house hasn't been used in a decade, and is in bad shape. The four of you will move once the house-elves I have sent there have completed the necessary repairs and cleaning. I am sending several Death Eaters with experience in restoring castles to your new home as well, to ensure everything goes well. You will have no need to worry about furniture or other details. Only pack your personal belongings."

Snape looked absolutely livid. Amarana watched as he forced himself to hide his feelings before addressing Voldemort.

"My Lord," he began, ". . . maybe it will be safer, after all, for Amarana to remain with me. With the Aurors actually able to find Unplotted homes now . . ."

Voldemort waved his hand. "An unnecessary worry, Severus. I have placed wards and spells about this manor and its grounds _myself_. It will _not_ be found. There is protection around this home that involves concepts of magic even _you_ have not explored, nor have you the ability to comprehend it."

Looking ill, Snape tried again. "My Lord . . ."

"Silence, Severus. I can see your worries, and although they are not unreasonable, they _are _inconsequential. Everyone here knows my orders. They witnessed your betrothal. You worry needlessly."

"Of course you are right, My Lord," Snape murmured, turning red.

"Now," Voldemort continued, a hint of a smile on his face, "come here, Rana. It is time."

She stepped up to him, her chin high with pride.

Voldemort took Amarana's arm in his hand, pulling up the sleeve of her robes with long, white fingers. With a pleased smirk, he ran a finger down her forearm. "So soft and perfect," he said quietly. "I almost envy you, Severus." With a chuckle, Voldemort drew his wand, placing the tip on Amarana's arm.

"With this you become mine, Amarana Ravinike," Voldemort said, watching her reaction intently.

She gazed at him unflinchingly. "Yours . . . and Severus', My Lord," she whispered, determined to be honest. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Snape's horrified look.

Voldemort glanced over at Snape and laughed at his expression.

"She speaks only the truth, Severus," he said, then turned back to Amarana. "Mine and Severus', but mine _first_, my child. Remember that." He gripped her arm even tighter. _  
_

She hesitated only a fraction of a second before nodding. "Of course, My Lord," Amarana answered clearly, opening her mind freely so he would see the honesty in her mind and heart.

Voldemort's nails cut into her flesh as he leaned closer. "Are you sure, Amarana? You give yourself to _me_, Lord Voldemort . . . you give your body, soul, and mind of your own free will?"

Amarana's gaze looked past Voldemort to Draco. His fingers played restlessly with the tattoo on his arm as he watched, wide-eyed. For a moment she thought of Draco's initiation ceremony, when he got his tattoo . . . and realized his pain. _Draco's tattoo was unwanted when it was given._ She pulled her eyes to her own pale arm. _But mine . . . mine shall be given wholeheartedly._

She looked Voldemort in the eyes and drew in her breath with awe. His eyes met hers, demanding . . . insisting on her allegiance. She felt as if she were drowning . . . dying . . . being born again.

_A new creature, for the Dark Lord's pleasure._ Amarana smiled up at her Lord. _A serpent of darkness._

Voldemort dug the point of his wand deeply into her flesh. She refused to cry out.

"Are you mine, Amarana Ravinike?"

A warm feeling spread across her body and she was burning. The ecstasy Amarana felt filled her entire being. Suddenly she understood Bellatrix's love and devotion. To do the will of the Dark Lord was to transcend anything of this earth. She smiled.

"I am yours, for all time, My Lord."

_"Morsmordrego!"_

A dark, blood red skull appeared on Amarana's forearm, a snake creeping out of its mouth and curving upwards into an 'S' shape. It burned horribly, but Amarana didn't flinch. She stared at it for a moment, then touched it reverently before she knelt. She took Voldemort's hand and kissed it.

"Thank you, My Lord," she whispered.

To everyone's surprise, Voldemort lay his hand on her head. "May you take my blessing with you in everything you do, my child," he said. "Now rise, and attend me."

Amarana stood up slowly.

Voldemort lifted her chin to look in her eyes. _"Use my blessing well, my child, and you will find your true destiny,"_ he said in Parseltounge. _"Keep yourself safe, for I need your presence beside me. The serpent you met set you on the path that is your fate. Your coming to me, offering yourself as my own, is proof. Your powers are Dark in nature and always have been . . . deep down you know this. Your bloodline is powerful, and through your ancestors you bring to me something I have wanted for a long time. But I get ahead of myself . . . Tell no one, not even Severus, these words I have said between us."_

Amarana stared at him, her eyes wide, and nodded once. _"I will always remain your true and loyal servant."_

Eyes flashing, Voldemort released his grip on her chin and strode out the door, motioning for Draco, Narcissa, and Bellatrix to follow.

"What did he say?" Snape asked, holding her close to him. "You were speaking Parseltongue?"

She nodded. "He told me . . . to work hard and learn everything you teach me," Amarana said, lowering her eyes.

"I don't like this . . . you going off without me."

"I don't, either. But it is the Dark Lord's wish."

Snape looked away, pressing his fingers to his temples. "Rana . . . sometimes I wonder . . ." He trailed off.

"What?" she asked. "You wonder what?"

"I feel . . . as though you are no longer _mine_."

Amarana shook her head, dragging her gaze from her new tattoo. "Darling . . . I _am_ yours." She forced herself to smile, feeling uncomfortable and a bit irritated that he had spoiled her euphoria. The sad look on his face caused her to pity him.

"Severus, I love you so." She could feel the old stirrings of lust as she pressed herself against him. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer as his lips met hers. She sighed and pulled away.

"Come, my love."

"Where?" he asked.

"Where else?" she answered. "To the Dark Lord."

And Amarana pulled him out the door to their destiny.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Chapter 40: **Amarana_

_The moment I got my tattoo, my life changed. My very soul Transfigured itself into something new. I had thought that the moment I heard Severus say 'I love you' for the first time would be the climax of my life, but the day I got my Dark Mark . . . the moment the ink etched its way across my skin I felt such a surge of bliss that I can't even describe it. Therefore I will not try to._

_It would be ridiculous to say that I do not love Severus any longer. I do love him, more than I can express. If I lost my Severus I would be devastated beyond belief . . . but if I lost my Lord . . . well, the thought is anathema to me. I couldn't face it._

_I can honestly say . . . I am content. Severus and I are free to be who we are, without hiding from anyone, so much sooner than we thought we would be able. The thought is intoxicating. My soul calls to his . . . I want to let him possess me, but in a different way than my Lord possesses me. I want Severus to fill me with himself. I can't stop thinking about every kiss, every touch that has set me on fire . . . and I feel as if I would burn up inside._

_Of course, we must follow etiquette as much as possible. The Dark Lord does indeed wish us to observe every propriety. We must follow most of the ancient pureblood customs during our 'courtship'. I decline to inform the Dark Lord that my 'chastity' has already been violated . . . not literally . . . but my mental pictures and dreams are so provocative that is it as if I have already lost my virginity._

_When Draco and I leave the Dark Court for our new home, I confess I will leave unwillingly. Nothing would please me more than to be with Severus . . . but I will force myself to behave like a Ravinike, a pureblood, a Death Eater . . . and I will go with my head high and without complaint. Really, my heart wants to stay with Severus. But I also confess a desperate longing to know the spells Bellatrix knows, to live in a proper house with a mother and house-elves, to spend time with Draco._

_Draco . . . _

_He is hurting right now, and it is because of me._

_But I cannot veer from my destiny, and my destiny is with Severus Snape._

_Author's Note:_

_I have gotten so many positive responses from this story, that I decided it was worth looking at and going over to see if it could be made better. I decided that what I had written was a good skeleton story, but not full enough in detail and plot to be called a truly decent one. Rewriting this has taken the better part of two years, slowly working on it between children, classes, work, and running a household. _

_I like this story because I've always felt that the "dark side" has been used mainly as a basis for tales of torture or erotic sex or things like that. I wanted to write a fanfic that had a little of both (otherwise why write about the dark side?) but also one that described the actual daily lives of the Death Eaters. Basically, I wanted to portray a version of what it would really be like to be a Death Eater. I also envisioned a main character that was descended from Slytherin himself, just like Voldemort, in order to show my belief that a lot of Voldemort's madness came from his tainted blood. _


End file.
